Guarding Partners - a Rose and Dimitri story in moments
by PrincessKooki
Summary: AU: They went from mentor and novice to guarding partners within months. Between his skills and her bond with Vasilisa, they were the ideal choice to guard the princess. They made the perfect pair, matched in every way. But their partnership ran deeper than just guarding. Will they be able to keep it professional? Or will they risk everything and give in to their emotions?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

 _Hello lovelies!_

 _Told you wouldn't be gone for long!_

 _I started this story a long time ago. I wrote the first few chapters before I even started working on Slayers, but somehow I just wasn't feeling it, so I put it aside. Now that Slayers is done, I am very much feeling this story!_

 _The first chapter is kind of like background and set up the rest of the story. The rest of the story will have more of a one-shot feel to it. They can be stand alone-ish… with the proper background. There will be time line continuity from one one-shot to the next. But each one shot will be short and there may be large time gaps between them. Of course their focus will be our favorite couple._

 _In advance I'd like to also mention that there is no posting schedule at all for this. And overall it's not going to have the volume of a full story. Lastly, since I already started it, the first 2-3 chapter will fly out rather quickly._

 _So, you have been warned._

 _I hope you like! Let me know in the comments!_

 _And if you liked it, maybe give it a follow and a fave?_

 _Thanks,_

 _K_

 ** _PS - the plot of Shadow kissed didn't take place. There was no attack, Dimitri wasn't turned and_** ** _the night in the cabin never happened_** ** _._**

* * *

Rose Hathaway had graduated at the top of her class from St. Vladimir's academy. She made the trials look like they were a breeze and she now held the highest trial scores in the history of the academy, bar none. So it really wasn't surprising when she was appointed Lissa's guardian.

Rose was ecstatic when the announcement was made at graduation. Lissa, her best friend and bond mate, was filled with joy. And Dimitri Belikov, Rose's dutiful mentor, couldn't have been prouder.

Rose learned early on in life that everything worth having came with a price. She used to think that becoming Lissa's guardian was at the expense of her adolescence and enjoying her youth, instead spending her time training. She guessed it would someday be at the expense of her own life. But she never thought it would come at the expense of her heart.

After the announcement that Rose was slated to guard the last Dragomir, she ran to Dimitri's open arms. To onlookers it was a congratulatory hug between proud mentor and studious novice. But in truth, it was that Rose wanted to share her happiest moment with the person closest to her, other than her bond mate.

In turn, Dimitri's pride went far beyond that of a mentor. He had spent more time with Rose than any other person he came into contact with. In the time he had trained Rose, Dimitri came to think of her as his confidant, his friend, his equal.

Early on in their relationship, Rose was sure she had a crush on Dimitri. After the incident with strigoi-Natalie and the events that transpired on the night of the Equinox Dance, Rose was sure she loved him. And she knew she wasn't the only on with feeling. Dimitri cared for her as well. But she also knew they couldn't be together. Rose would replay what he had said to her the night Natalie nearly killed her over and over again in her head. _If I let myself love you I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you._

After Mason's death in spokane, Dimitri turned down Tasha's once in a life time offer and all but admitted he was in love with Rose. With that, Rose knew her love was not unrequited. So the announcement of Rose becoming Lissa's guardian was bitter sweet as it meant she and Dimitri would be guarding partners. It was technically the end of what could have been between them. Not that it was unexpected. They knew all along whatever happened between them was doomed from the start. That's why they never acted on their feelings, other than the rare stolen kiss or the occasional moments they shared while training.

They were both under no illusions. They knew what the allocation meant. They accepted their fate of star crossed lovers. Lissa would always come first. And they would never be together.

* * *

In the months after graduation, Lissa and Christian stayed at Court. It took major groveling but Lissa managed to persuade Chris to go to Leigh in the fall with her, so preparations were made.

One of these preparations included Dimitri and Rose petitioned for a guardian to be assigned to Christian. They needed the extra manpower since they would be living outside the moroi community. It took some doing, but in the end, Eddie Castile was assigned to guard Christian Ozera.

Then there was the question of finding the proper accommodations. They needed an apartment big enough to house 2 moroi and 3 dhampir. The queen insisted on helping Lissa and promised that everything would be to her liking. Lissa didn't want to offend the queen so she reluctantly agreed.

During their time at Court, Dimitri and Rose were rostered to the main security detail as well as any functions that Lissa needed accompanying to. Which meant that for a few months, till they went to Leigh, Rose and Dimitri had a lot of free time on their hands. Rose spent most of it with Lissa anyway, shopping and planning for their move in the fall.

Since Lissa and Christian would be living together at Leigh along with Rose, Dimitri and Eddie, Lissa insisted that they all spend as much time together as possible, getting to know each other better before moving in together, despite the close connection they all had. Well, all aside from Dimitri. Rose and Lissa were like sisters, Eddie and Rose grew up together and considered each other family. Christian, Lissa, and Eddie had grown close during their last months at St. Vlad's after Spokane and the field experience. And despite their constant bickering, Rose and Chris would do anything for each other. The odd man out was Dimitri. While they all respected him and looked up to him, they weren't as easy going with him as they were with each other. Accept for Rose, who adored him. In any case, it was important to Lissa that Dimitri bonded with them as well.

Eddie, Chris and Dimitri had guys' nights at least once a week. On other occasions, Rose, Dimitri and Eddie went out - just the guardians - for stake dinners in Dhampir size portions. Every Sunday the all had brunch together. Lissa made sure no one was on shift so they could be together.

Since Dimitri was the older more experienced guardian, Rose and Eddie took their cues from him. When Dimitri suggested that they train together on a regular basis it seemed fitting. Eddie was excited to learn from the Russian god that Rose couldn't shut up about. He idolized the man.

Rose suspected that Dimitri may have been using Eddie as a buffer. She was a little jealous about sharing Dimitri, but having a buffer was for the best. Besides, she loved Eddie like a brother.

Another suggestion Dimitri had was to practice guarding technique, as a unit, in the field, meaning outside of the wards. He planned an excursion for all guardians and their moroi during the day and another drill at night. Lissa of course jumped at the opportunity of a "field trip". She relished in shopping delight.

As it were, Rose and Dimitri saw each other almost every day during their stint at Court. Whether is was training or "getting to know you" sessions Lissa planned. But Rose and Dimitri also got together independently every now and again. And only in public. They'd meet up at a cafe for hot chocolate or at the bakery for doughnuts. Dimitri introduced Rose to black bread at the local Russian restaurant. _It's not as good as mama's_ , he said; but it was the most delicious thing Rose had ever tasted.

They never discussed their feelings. It was a silent agreement that they needed to keep their feelings in check and never allow it to go any further than friendship. Yet somehow, despite keeping their distance physically, they grew closer and closer with each passing day.

* * *

Moving day was not as unpleasant as Rose thought it would be. None of them had had the time or the inclination to accumulate too much junk at Court and most of what they needed was newly bought and sent directly to their new accommodation, so there weren't many boxes beyond suitcases and suitcases of clothes, shoes and accessories.

The apartment that was secured for them was huge. Rose had to hand it to the queen, she was a mega bitch, but she knew how to pick 'em. The living room was large and already fully furnished. It felt light and airy. There were big bay windows that overlooked a park behind the apartment complex. There was a swinging door that lead to the kitchen just like Rose and Lissa used to see in sitcoms from the 90s while they lived in Portland. The kitchen too had all the fix ins. Any kitchen appliance known to man was present.

The apartment had 5 bedrooms. A master bedroom with ensuite bathroom, 2 bedrooms that were connected by a shared bathroom, another large bedroom and a smaller bedroom both serviced by the bathroom at the end of the hall.

The apartment complex was walking distance from campus. The best thing about the apartment was that in was situated in a complex building protected by wards.

Lissa and Christian got the master suite. No one wanted the small room. And Rose decided she needed one of the rooms attached to the bathroom. Leaving it completely up to chance, Eddie and Dimitri flipped a coin to see who would get the bedroom that shared a bathroom with Rose and who would get the bedroom with a bathroom down the hall. Dimitri won (or lost depending on how to look at it) and he and Rose would share a bathroom while Eddie would get the other room. For a moment, Dimitri considered letting Eddie have the room, but Rose and Dimitri would be the ones always switching shifts between them, so this was in fact the more logical choice.

The last and smallest room was designated as a spare bedroom in case they had company.

.

The 5 unit occupants got into a rhythm fairly quickly as soon as school started. Rose and Eddie were Lissa and Christain's near guards. While Dimitri was technically far guard, he usually spent the day catching up on sleep since he took the night shifts on himself, allowing Rose and Eddie to sleep so they could actually study with their moroi and get an education.

Once school started Rose and Dimitri hardly ever saw each other anymore. Their training together was cut to twice a week due to time constraints imposed by studies. They traded shifts every morning and every night. Dimitri would stay awake late so he could see Rose in the morning for a little while longer. Rose stayed up before bed because she was never quite ready to say good night to Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, Rose found herself missing Dimitri more and more.

Lissa could tell that there was something up with Rose. She had suspected for some time that while they were at court, Rose had found someone to occupy her time. Though Rose never spoke about it, Lissa figured that if it was important, Rose would eventually spill the beans and tell her about the mystery man.

In any event, now that they were at Lee, Lissa was sure Rose was suffering from loneliness. And she was right. She wanted to find someone for Rose. But what Lissa didn't know was that the only man's company that Rose craved was that of the hot Russian who lived no more than 20 feet away from her. A man Rose could never have.

"Please, Rose!" Lissa implored as the two walked into to the apartment after a long day of academics.

Eddie and Chris were already home. Chris busied himself in the kitchen making dinner along with Dimitri. This had become a ritual of sorts for them.

Rose and Lissa walked straight into the kitchen to get sodas from the fridge.

"I already told you Liss", Rose said for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm not interested in dating!"

"But he's so cute!" Lissa gushed.

"Hey!" Chris took offense of his girlfriend's reaction to another male.

"Yeah, I saw". Rose answered, neither she nor Lissa paid Chris any mind. They certainly didn't notice how ridged Dimitri suddenly became. "Why can't you just drop this?" Rose whined.

"Because I can see that you're lonely. You were happy when we were at court but now your aura is filled with longing".

As Lissa spoke Rose wondered what she would see in Dimitri's aura; _would it be longing as well? good thing she didn't look too closely at Dimitri,_ Rose thought.

Lissa continued, "I can only assume that you met a guy at court that you're not telling me about for whatever reason-" Dimitri all but froze at Lissa's remark.

Rose cut off whatever else Lissa was going to say, "There was no guy!", she defended.

But Lissa continue in her tirade, "If that's true, then why don't you want to date a cute guy?"

"He's human!" Rose huffed.

"So?" Lissa asked and was met with silence. "Look, he's also sweet and funny. His aura tells me he's a good guy".

Rose looked to Dimitri for salvation. "What do you have to say about this?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that Dimitri would never agree to such teenage foolishness like dating.

"I trust the princess's judgement", Dimitri replied, consenting to the having of a social life.

Lissa looked smug. Rose on the other hand looked even more peeved. "What's that supposed to mean?! You trust her judgement but not mine?" When Dimitri didn't respond Rose goaded him. "Come on, comrade! My judgement isn't good enough?! Huh?!"

"I mean you're always attracted to the guys you should not be attracted to", Dimitri supplied. In his mind he was referring to Jesse Zeklos and Adrian Ivashkov. And if he was being honest with himself, he was referring to…well, himself too.

Lissa wondered how Dimitri seemed to know more about the guys Rose was attracted to than she did.

Rose was now about to boil over and Lissa's next comment didn't help matters at all. "I'm not saying you have to marry him, just go on one date and get out of the funk you're in".

And that's what broke Rose's back. "I'm _not_ in a funk!" she was practically screaming. "I am here to be your guardian, not for you to set me up on dates! And I am busting my ass to keep you safe!" Rose was raging now, stomping out of the kitchen and making her way out of the apartment. She needed space and something to punch. She regretted raising her voice like that to Lissa, especially since she could feel how much it hurt her through the bond.

Hours later Dimitri found Rose wailing on a punching bag at the local gym. He gently pulled her away from the victim of her assault. _At least she had the good sense to tape up her hands_ , he thought. He nudged her to a bench, unclenched her fist and removed her tape.

Rose seemed to finally come out of the daze she was in. "What are you doing here, comrade?"

"Eddie's covering my shift for now. I came to bring you home".

"How did you find me?"

"Because I know you", Dimitri answered in a very zen like way. Then he smirked. "And I have a tracker app installed on your cell phone".

Rose gasped then smacked Dimitri's arm.

"Ow! Rose! It's not just your phone. It's installed on Eddie's phone as well as Christian and the princess". Dimitri defended himself.

"Why would you have it installed on my phone?! I'm your partner, I'm not your charge". As soon as Rose finished her sentence she understood Dimitri was doing it so he could watch over her and keep her safe, even though he definitely wasn't supposed to. Rose wasn't going to get an answer from Dimitri. "So when do you get the app installed and I get to follow you?" Rose asked in earnest.

Dimitri knew there was no way Rose would let it go, and agreed to have it taken care of the following day.

Rose nodded numbly and left with Dimitri.

On the brief walk back to the apartment complex Rose asked, "What do you think? Should I go on a date with this guy? I mean, Lissa already thinks I'm secretly involved with someone". _Though it's a very loose use of the term involved,_ Rose thought.

"I think you should go if you want to".

"You wouldn't mind?" Rose asked, hoping deep down that he would mind. Very much.

Dimitri sighed in almost a huff before he answered. "You and I aren't together. Who you date isn't any of my business. Whether I mind or not shouldn't matter". Of course he minded. It killed him on the inside. He was repulsed by the thought of Rose with another man. But he had to suck it up. "If it'll make you happy, you should go", Dimitri finished as he stared at his own feet hitting the pavement. He wanted to tell her that she deserved every happiness, even if it wasn't with him, but he didn't dare speak those words aloud. They were too dangerous.

When they got to the apartment, Lissa had been waiting up, pacing in the living room. "Rose!" She exclaimed and ran to her best friend. When Lissa'a arms wrapped around Rose, all Rose's residual anger melted away. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have butted in. You just seem so lonely sometimes and I hate that I can't fix that", she whispered in Rose's ear. "I just want you to be happy".

Rose thawed more and more as she encircled her best friend's slim figure with her arms. "I know. I'm sorry I blew up". Rose pulled back and met Lissa's gaze. "And I'll give this James guy a chance or whatever", she smiled reluctantly.

Lissa squealed in answer and immediately got out her phone and sent Rose's contact number to suitor number one. "By the way his name is Danny".

Rose just rolled her eyes and Lissa apparently was already texting Danny and setting up a date.

"There", Lissa beamed. "He'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm".

Rose frowned and met Dimitri's stare for a moment. "I can't tomorrow, Lissa. I have a shift. It's Dimitri's night off".

Lissa's face soured. "Well," she turned to Dimitri, "can't you guys switch nights, just this once?"

Rose immediately refused, but at the same time Dimitri agreed.

"No, Dimitri. You shouldn't have to give up your night off so I can go on a date".

"It's fine Rose, I don't mind", Dimitri stated simply.

"See?" Lissa was being uncharacteristically smug.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever, I'm going to bed", Rose said while stomping down the hall to her room.

With a wicked smile, Lissa remarked to Dimitri, "Teenagers can be _such_ a handful!"

Dimitri shook his head with a small smile and a look of indulgence. Sometimes he forgot how young they all were, and if circumstances were any different he'd be the only responsible adult.

After Lissa retired to her room, Dimitri started his security check up and routine walk through of the apartment and the building. He used this time to wonder what things would be like if he and Rose weren't guardians. Usually when he let thoughts like this take on a life of their own, Dimitri would imagine the life he and Rose could have built together. Sometimes his mind took him down a naughtier path. As soon as inappropriate images started flooding his mind, Dimitri quickly started naming the US presidents in chronological order.

Tonight was one of those nights. Watching Rose beating the shit of that punching bag did things to him. Dimitri made it all the way up to Chester A. Arthur by the time he finished his rounds and got situated back in the living room on the couch with a western and a coffee.

Little did Dimitri know that while he was avoiding thinking about Rose, Rose was letting herself wallow in fantasies about him. She wished it was him who was taking her out on a date. She could just picture it - they'd go out to dinner, talk about everything and anything (just like they did back at court, though technically they weren't dating). And when the night was over, Rose imagined him kissing her. More often than not, her fantasies ended with kisses and kisses only. Rose was sure her heart wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment of reality if she let her fantasies get any wilder. After Dimitri kissed her goodnight, Rose fell asleep discontent, because the kiss was only in her mind.

* * *

Lissa had been excited all day. It was seeping in to Rose through the bond. The cause of her excitement? Rose's upcoming date. Rose wasn't nearly as excited. She was mostly doing it to pacify Lissa. The things Rose did for her moroi.

"What are you going to wear?" Lissa asked.

Rose shrugged. "Jeans and a cute top?"

Lissa had no comeback. You can't go wrong with jeans and a cute top.

"I can do your hair and make up", Lissa suggested hopefully.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna put half my hair up and do some light make up", Rose answered, she didn't even care how disappointed Lissa was. "I don't want to seem like I'm trying to hard".

"You're not going to seem like you're trying at all", Lissa mumbled, but Rose heard. And rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who wanted me to go out on this date", Rose retorted.

Lissa let it be for now. Rose was going out and doing something that had nothing to do with her career and everything to do with a social life, so at least there was that to be happy about.

* * *

Dimitri woke up feeling lousy, which was rare for him. But in a few hours Rose was going on a date and probably moving on from what they could have had. Even if Rose didn't end up with this guy, she'd end up with someone eventually. Who wouldn't fall for her? _Sooner or later someone will come along and give her the life she deserves,_ Dimitri thought, _Someone who isn't me._

Dimitri managed to steal a glance at Rose before she left for her date with the human. Even when she wasn't trying, Rose took his breath away. And he knew Rose wasn't trying because after an hour of pestering from Lissa, Rose finally went to get ready for the date, a grand total of fifteen minutes before said date came to pick her up.

Dimitri almost regretted the glimpse he shot Rose. She wore form fitting jeans that hugged her curves and a tight blood red blouse with wide draping sleeves and a square cut neckline that showed a lot of cleavage. She did her makeup light, though in Dimitri's opinion she didn't need makeup at all.

Tonight was a usual Friday night for the gang. Lissa, Christian and Eddie made snacks and watched movies. Dimitri joined them after sweeping the parameter finishing up his security checks. He kept staring at the door. As if it would somehow make Rose materialize earlier than expected. On the one hand, Dimitri wanted Rose to have fun. She deserved at least that much. On the other hand, he wanted her home, with him, now, watching movies and not dating.

"What's up?" Chris noticed all Dimitri's staring at the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah", Dimitri nodded, "I just thought I heard something".

Christian shrugged. "I didn't hear anything". They both knew moroi hearing was superior to dhampir hearing, but Chris certainly wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so it was very possible that there was a noise outside and he missed it.

"I guess it was nothing", Dimitri brushed it off.

That's when they all heard Rose exit the elevator in the hall and walk towards their apartment. Lissa paused the movie they were watching and was getting giddy with each step that brought Rose closer.

As soon as Rose was in the door, all eyes were on her.

"So", Lissa began her assault, "How was it?!"

"It was fine", Rose answered non-commitally.

"That's it?! Just fine?" Lissa continued. Rose nodded. "Well, what did you do?"

"We went to a movie and had coffee after".

This got Christian's attention. He was an avid movie buff. "What movie?"

"I don't remember the name. It was about this old guy who had claws coming out of his knuckles. Bloody beyond belief but I actually really liked it".

"Of course you would", Christian commented. "He took you to watch Logan". **_(A/N: see how long ago I wrote this?!)_**

"Uh!", Eddie groaned, "I can't believe you saw that before me!"

"You should definitely go see it", Rose told Eddie. Then she turned to Dimitri, "You too comrade. You'd really like it". It was the first time they made eye contact since Rose got home from classes.

Lissa broke their trance when she asked Rose, "what did you guys talk about over coffee?"

"He told me about his life and his family. I told him as much as I could about mine. And then I went home". Before Lissa could ask anything more, Rose yawned loudly, "I'm really tired. Good night guys".

After a minute or two Dimitri discretely excused himself from the movie marathon in the living room. He was curious to talk to Rose. He got to his bedroom and wasn't surprised to see that the door to the bathroom that connected his room to Rose's, was wide open.

He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Rose remover her makeup. "So how was it really?"

Rose knew Dimitri well enough to know that the concern in his voice was underlaid with something more.

"Fine", Rose didn't turn away from the mirror.

"You know what that stands for?" asked Dimitri the zen master. "Fine?"

Rose answered robotically, they'd gone over it a thousand times. "Freak out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional". Rose turned to him slightly, "That's not what this is", she turned back to the mirror.

Dimitri nodded slightly. "So, What did you guys do on your date?" He tried to sound uninterested, but that wasn't really working out for him.

Rose had already told everyone in the living room they watched a movie and talked over a cup of coffee, but she had a feeling that's not what Dimitri meant. She let him squirm for a moment before she turned to face him. Mimicking his stance, Rose leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest as well. "I already told you, he took me to see a movie, we had coffee and talked, he walked me back home. We shook hands and parted ways. That's it".

The relieved look on Dimitri's face did not go unnoticed. He swallowed hard. "Do you like him?"

"He was a nice guy". That wasn't really an answer.

"Are you going to go out with him again?"

The human did in fact ask Rose out again before bidding her good night. "No".

Dimitri looked puzzled as he dropped his hands to his side. "Why not?", he was almost afraid to ask.

Rose left her spot against the counter and walked the three steps over to Dimitri. She stood close enough that she had to tilt her head up to look at him. She was so close that Dimitri could feel the heat radiating off of her. Instinctively he leaned into her, just a bit, before he caught himself. Rose and Dimitri's eyes locked when she gave him the worst possible answer. "He's not you".

Dimitri gasped. They hadn't discussed anything between them in months. Not since they decided to put aside their own wants and needs for their moroi. But Rose acknowledging her feeling out loud opened the floodgates. For both herself and Dimitri.

Dimitri cupped Rose's cheek with is palm, "Roza…" he said barely above a whisper.

Rose didn't want to hear about right and wrong, about how they could never be, or worse yet, that Dimitri didn't have feelings for her anymore. So she excursed herself from Dimitri before it was too late, backed away into her bedroom and said, "Good night, Dimitri". She shut her bedroom door behind her, leaving Dimitri stuck in place and in a state of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! I'm so excited!_

 _Here's the next chapter._

 _Cheers,_

 _K_

* * *

Rose woke up unreasonably early. It was one of those nights were she couldn't get Mason out of her head. She awoke several times during the night and somehow managed to fall asleep. But this time, at the ass crack of dawn, she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes anymore.

Rose dragged her ass downstairs, figuring she might as well start her day. Even though it was Sunday and other than guard Lissa, who planned on staying home for the day, Rose had nothing else to do.

She stumbled into the kitchen and found Dimitri at the table skying with his family. Rose made an apologetic face, lifted her hands in surrender and backed away.

But Dimitri stopped her with a concerned look on her face, "Rose wait". He turned to the screen, said something in Russian and walked over to Rose. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you didn't have to hang up your call".

Dimitri looked down. "I didn't hang up, I just asked them to hold on".

"Oh. That's good".

"What's going on, Roza?"

Rose attribute him using her name in Russian to the fact that he was just speaking Russian with his family. He probably didn't even notice he did it. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep so I came down to drink something".

"Sit down, I'll make you some hot chocolate", Dimitri offered.

"I really don't want to keep you from your family", Rose pointed to the laptop.

Dimitri spared a glance to the computer. "Would you like to meet them?" he asked quietly, taking Rose, and himself, completely by surprise.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked timidly.

Dimitri nodded enthusiastically with a big smile. How could Rose say no to that smile?

So Rose joined Dimitri's Skype with his family. He introduced her, sang her praises and then excused himself to make Rose her hot chocolate, leaving Rose with his mother and sisters on the line.

Rose looked at him nervously and bit her lip. He was only at the counter, warming milk in the microwave and mixing in the coco powder, she assured herself. Dimitri gave her a comforting nod.

She was immediately attacked by a swarm of girls.

"What's america like?"

"What fashion style are in now?"

"Are you into my brother?"

Through the plethora of inquiries Rose hardly understood any of it. It was an older woman that calmed the flock. "Hello Rose", she said in a thick accent. "I'm Olena, Dimtiri's mother".

"It's very nice to meet. Dimitri talks about you all the time".

Olena smiled with motherly pride. "He talks about you too". That was awarded by a round of giggles from Dimitri's sisters.

"Mama!" Dimitri chastised from the background.

Rose turned to Dimitri, "You talk to your family about me?"

"Once or twice", he shrugged.

Rose smiled widely. She turned back to the screen when her name was called. "Rose! I'm Victoria", Dimitri's youngest sister waved. Her enthusiasm was contagious and Rose found herself just as excited as Victoria seemed.

By now Dimitri sat beside Rose and handed her a a piping hot mug.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the young brunette asked Rose.

"Vika!" Dimitri was horrified by the line of questioning.

Rose shook her head. "Do you?" Rose fired back the same question.

Vika turned a bright red, singling to everyone on the call that she was apparently keeping a secret.

That earned her a look from her mother that said _'we're going to have words later'_.

When the Russians calmed a bit, another of Dimitri's sisters said something in her native tongue.

Rose looked to Dimitri for translation. But the one who supplied it was yet another one of Dimitri's sister, who had the good sense to first introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Karolina and this is Sonya", she pointed to the young woman beside her. "And what she said is that you're beautiful and she doesn't know how our brother can focus around you". Even as she was saying this, her eyes were alight with joy, as well as Sonya's, Victoria's and Olena's.

Dimitri was pinching the bridge of his nose, regretting he asked Rose to join him.

Rose on the other hand was loving every minute of it and laughing her ass off. Dimitri cursed under his breath, yet it was still loud enough of his mother to hear. "Dimka! Language!"

That only made Rose laugh harder.

Dimitri who had not been reprimanded by his mother in years found himself dutifully embarrassed. Rose finally took pity on him. "Aww, comrade! At least she didn't punch you in the face and give you a black eye!" she was referring to last Christmas when her own mother 'accidentally' gave her a black eye during training. Rose was laughing so hard that Dimitri couldn't help but laugh right along with her.

Vika took the opportunity and took a screen shot of her brother who for a brief moment looked utterly free.

As Dimitri and Rose slowly stopped laughing, they noticed the Belikova women were staring at them with goofy grins. Olena hadn't seen her boy look so happy in years.

"We should get going", Karolina said. "I'm taking Sonya to her doctor's appointment and Vika's meeting friends".

Olena nodded. "I'll start on dinner".

Rose wanted to give Dimitri a few minutes alone with is family. She excused herself with her mug. "It was lovely meeting you all", she said to the Belikovas.

"Believe me", Olena answered, a knowing grin plastered on her face, "the pleasure was all ours".

Rose smiled back, a bit puzzled and left Dimitri with his family.

Rose situated herself on the sofa. Dimitri joined her a few minutes later.

"Dimitri, you're family's great". Rose smiled.

He smiled and chuckled. "They're okay". Rose chuckled too.

When Rose sipped from her mug, Dimitri asked, "So what happened tonight?" Dimitri knew Rose didn't sleep well that night. He heard her tossing and turning all night. When he heard her whimpering, Dimitri's worry got the better of him and crept into her room. He tried to sooth her by stroking her hair and humming. It worked for a while. She slept 2 more hours after that. Though he wasn't at all sure whether he should tell her or not.

"I was dreaming about Spokane", Rose whispered. "It's Mason's birthday and he's not here to celebrate it because of me", she shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears away.

"Oh Roza", Dimitri crooned, "It's not your fault". He couldn't help but wrap his arm around Rose's shoulders.

Rose buried her face in his chest, accepting the comfort he was offering. Her hand fisted his shirt as she silently wept. She didn't want to cry in front of Dimitri. She was his partner. He wasn't supposed to take care of her. Yet she couldn't help but lean on him. Dimitri ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Rose breathed a little bit easier with Dimitri's arms wrapped around her.

After a while, Rose fell asleep. When it was time for the last security checks at the end of his shift, Dimitri couldn't bare to wake her. She deserved the sleep. So he carried her to bed and tucked her in. Dimitri hoped Rose would be able to get at least another hour or two of sleep. He was more than willing to cover for her till she woke again.

As he was making his final rounds, Dimitri told himself he and Rose were just friends. She needed comfort in her time of grief. Comfort he was more than willing to provide. He squashed away the ache in his chest that he felt every time Rose was in pain and there was nothing he could do to take it away. An ache he got whenever he was reminded that she too almost died in Spokane. He remembered how Rose looked when they found her in that god forsaken house, clutching Mason's body. Seeing Rose so broken, thinking she might never get over the trauma, was enough to make him realize that he'd do anything to protect her, no matter how wrong it was. For a long time Dimitri believed he failed her that night. He should have known Rose was going to do something dangerous. He should have found her faster. He should have saved her.

Rose woke up 3 hours later feeling much more rested than she thought possible. She and Dimitri switched off shifts. "Thank you letting me sleep, Dimitri".

Dimitri nodded and went to bed for the day, content that he was able to bring Rose some peace.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

 _To anyone who followed and favorited, and especially everyone who reviewed - you guys are the best!_

 _Seriously, every time something pops up in my inbox it just makes me so happy. I love that this story is sparking interest._

 _So again, thanks you!_

 _Hope you like this one as well! (even though it's short)_

 _Ciao_

 _K_

* * *

Rose waltzed into the kitchen in her workout gear.

"Just on time", Dimitri gulped the last of his coffee.

"Yeah", Eddie rolled his eyes, "She's only 10 minutes late".

"That makes me practically early", Rose answered with a wicked smile. "You ready to go?" she asked Dimitri.

After a few weeks at Lee, when everyone was getting accustomed to their new lifestyle, Rose, Dimitri and Eddie resumed their training regiment. Not that training had been neglected, but it wasn't as structured, and more often than not, they didn't have anyone to spar against. So the 3 guardians devised a schedule, taking turns working out with each other, in a manner that each of them got a work out session with the other twice a week, with the odd dhampir covering the shift. This made a total of 4 work out sessions a week, which was quite a handful considering Eddie and Rose's academic workload in addition to their guarding duties.

Today was Rose and Dimitri's workout. As usual, they started out with a run before moving on to sparring. The weather was still nice, so they decided to spar in a secluded part of the park near campus.

When they got to their makeshift sparring location, they stretched for a while.

Rose hissed. Dimitri immediately locked eyes with her. She answered his spoken question, "I ran on a rock and almost fell, but I think I pulled something in the process". Rose rubbed her hamstring.

"Let me see", Dimitri approached her.

"It's fine", she tried to back up, but Dimitri was already pulling her to him.

Dimitri knelt beside Rose, and took her leg in his hands. He moved his hands up and down her leg, looking for the exact point it hurt. Rose only moaned at the contact as Dimitri massaged her aching muscles. "Can you stretch it?", he asked and moved away from her.

Rose showed him the stretch she managed and hissed again. "It doesn't hurt when I walk and it didn't hurt that bad running", she supplied.

"Let's see if you can kick". Dimitri tested Rose's mobility, checking if she could use her injured leg to kick, checking if she could stand on her injured leg while kicking with the other. "Do you want to try sparring?"

Rose bit her lip. She wondered if he knew that she lived for their sparring sessions and that they were the best part other day. She nodded. "Only if you promise not to take it easy on me".

Dimitri smiled, "I never do".

"Good", Rose answered and attacked him.

They traded blows for a while, Dimitri never relenting, Rose to proud to back down. When Dimitri pinned and "staked" Rose she groaned at her defeat.

"Rose, despite your leg, you still tried to fight like you were at a hundred percent".

Rose rolled her eyes, "Please tell me, oh master of zen, how could I have beaten you?"

"This isn't a joke Roza", Dimitri still had Rose pinned to the grass. "If I was strigoi, you'd be dead right now".

The look in Dimitri's eyes and the gravity of his words made Rose take the situation a bit more seriously. "Okay, so what should I have done differently?" she asked sincerely.

"You need to know your limits. If you're injured you need to fight within those limitation and compensate for the lacking limb. More often than not when a guardian gets hurt while coming up against strigoi, they don't make it. As soon as a guardian is incapacitated in any way, it's all over".

"They teach us how to use a stake with both hands at the academy", Rose defended and tried to calm Dimitri, who suddenly seemed very tense.

He pressed his palm to Rose's cheek. He hadn't release her, but what was holding her in place now was the way he looked at her.

"It's not enough", Dimitri swallowed hard. He suddenly felt like he wasn't enough, like he hadn't taught her enough, "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Every time I wake up, I'm relieved you made it back home safely". Dimitri couldn't stand the thought of a strigoi getting the better of Rose.

Rose was touched. Then her bravado got the better of her and she decided it was time to insert a joke. "I never knew you cared", she tried to brush off his remark while sounding sarcastic and witty, but it came out as surprised and true.

Dimitri shook his head and pressed his forehead to Rose's. "Yes you did", he whispered hoarsely.

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Even after a 10 mile run, Dimitri smelled amazing. She took in his weight, as he was still pinning her, enjoying the feeling of warmth his body provided. She hadn't even noticed that her own hands were gripping Dimitri's waist and pulling him closer.

For a moment, they were alone in the word, nothing else mattered but him and her. Dimitri stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze never wavering. Soon he realized just how close they were. Somehow, in spite of their height difference, their bodies were touching all up and down their torsos, chest to chest, navel to navel, pelvis to pelvis. Dimitri had a thigh between Rose's legs, Rose had a leg practically wrapped around Dimitri from when she was trying to push him off before he "staked" her.

They were both completely entranced, only breaking out of it when a soccer ball almost hit Dimitri's head. It was getting later than they thought and the park was starting to fill with people.

"We should head back", Dimitri said but didn't move.

Rose nodded but also made no move.

It was only when the soccer ball's owner appeared looking for his ball that Dimitri and Rose finally broke apart. Dimitri reluctantly got to his feet followed by a just a reluctant Rose.  
As fate would have it the owner of the ball was in fact the guy Lissa had convinced Rose to go out with. "Rose?"

Rose turned to her name being called. She muttered under breath but met him with a smile as he beamed at her.

"Hi! how are you?" he asked enthusiastically, trying his hardest to ignore Dimitri.

"I'm good", Rose answered.

Dimitri hovered a little too closely to Rose to be considered anything other than intimate. Not the she minded but she was sure they were giving off the wrong idea. _Is it a wrong idea, though?_ a little voice in her head said to her. When soccer guy glanced at Dimitri, Rose had no choice but to introduce them.

"Dimitri this is James, James this is my roommate Dimitri. We were training".

James' smile turned sad as his face fell. "Well then, I'm sorry I interrupted". He jogged away, leaving Rose stunned.

"What was that about?" she wondered out loud.

Dimitri's smile was victorious and a little condescending as he stared after the young man that had parted with them. "His name is Danny".

"Shit". And that's exactly what Rose felt like. Shit.

They walked back slowly to the apartment with Rose on the morose side.

"How's your leg?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow", she answered.

"You should use the shower first", Dimitri said when they walked back into the apartment. "Otherwise you'll be late for class".

Rose nodded her thanks and disappeared to her room. She was desperately trying to forget everything that happened that morning. Pulling her hamstring, losing to Dimitri, their _moment_ , and the encounter with James. _Shit! Danny, Rose, his name is Danny, not that he'll ever speak to you again._ There was that pesky inner voice again!. Rose let out a frustrated groan and shut off the water. She hoped nothing this complicated would happen next time she and Dimitri worked out together.

Rose didn't learn any new combat techniques that day. She was sure Dimitri was going to drill it into her sooner rather than later. But she did learn something very important. Keeping their distance was just as hard for Dimitri as it was for her…


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

 _Hi guys!_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the faves! I love it!_

 _I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so let me know how you feel about it!_

 _Kisses,_

 _K_

* * *

"It's time, it's time, it's time, it's time!" Lissa hopped around the apartment with glee.

Tonight was the first night they were going to a college party. In addition to Lissa's contagious excitement, this outing required all hands on deck, meaning Eddie, Rose and Dimitri would be on duty.

"You should get ready now", Lissa informed Dimitri who looked at her questioningly. "Rose is a notorious bathroom hog".

Dimitri looked to the heaven in a 'god give me strength' gesture. He'd only just woken up and was already in a bad mood. He hated parties, they were so difficult to guard.

Dimitri raced to the bathroom but Rose had already claimed it. So he waited for her to finish. He waited patiently. For an hour. Then his patience ran out.

"Rose!" he banged on the door. "You've been in there for an hour! What are you doing?" he called.

She roller her eyes. "Getting ready for the party!"

"But you're going to be on duty!", Dimitri's logic was not sound. At all.

"Yes, but this is the first college party we're going to and I wanna look… nice", Rose called back. "Besides I have to blend in, comrade. And speaking of blending in, you can't wear your duster tonight!" Rose counted to 3 before the outburst she was expecting took place.

Dimitri opened the door, too shocked to care what he'd see when he was in the bathroom. "What?!"

Rose wasn't wearing much. It was even less than what she wore when training. It made Dimitri falter for moment. He on the other hand wasn't wearing a shirt, which Rose was trying very hard not to notice.

"This is a college party", Rose explained, referring mostly to the fashion of the era. "That duster is going to make you stand out".

Dimitri had his hands on his hips, looking sexier than any one had a right to. The smoldering in his eye only added to it. "Rose I'm 6 foot 7, I'm going to stand out anyway".

Rose dutifully ignored him, resuming her hair styling.

"Rose, I need to shower!" Dimitri was practically whining now.

"Just go use Eddie's shower", she suggested.

He huffed, "All my stuff is here". Dimitri knew full well that he could take his one bottle of shampoo and his towel and shower somewhere else. But he didn't want to concede. He wasn't ready to give up. He'd been pushed out of joint bathroom by girls his whole life and he was done being a push over. He was a grown ass man, he deserved to get to shower in peace.

"I'll be done in a few minutes", Rose replied.

Dimitri hardly believed her. "You should have just let me get ready before you". He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I would've been done in 2 minutes".

Rose smiled wickedly yet never looked away from her own reflection. "Words every girl wants to hear from a man".

Dimitri froze. He could not let this go. He let a lot of things slide between them. Flirty banter. The occasional innuendo. But this was taking it to far. He strode up to Rose, who was still facing the mirror. He stopped just short of pressing his body against hers. He leant his head down so he could whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She froze.

"It's not about how long you last, it's about making it count", his voice came out hoarse, his breath warmed her skin. "Besides", he met her eyes in the mirror as he ran his fingertip down her exposed arm, "I'm more of an all night long kind of guy".

Rose was stunned. Utterly in a state of shock. Goosebumps broke out all over her body and heat pooled at her core.

Dimitri turned to the shower, stepped behind the curtain, closed it and tossed his pants and boxers out.

Rose quivered and gazed at the mirror where she last saw Dimitri's reflection. She was freed from her daze when she heard the water turn on. It seemed Dimitri was showering whether she gave up the bathroom or not. "Tease", she muttered under her breath. With her hair done, she moved on to the make up.

True to his word, Dimitri turned the water off 2 minutes later. His hand reach out behind the curtain and grabbed his towel. When the shower curtain opened, Rose was sure her heart would either stop all together or beat right out of her chest. Dimitri was clad in a towel, water still dripping from his hair and body.

Rose's jaw dropped. As if she wasn't wet enough from his little stunt earlier. Dimitri hid his smirk as he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him. _What the fuck are you doing?_ Dimitri asked himself, leaning his back against the door. This was so out of character for him. Then again, maybe it wasn't, maybe Rose was just bring out the young man he used to be before Ivan died. Still, he would never do anything stupid and risk putting his charge in danger.

In the bathroom, Rose shuddered. She took a deep breath. Then another. It took her a while to calm herself enough to finish getting ready.

She knew exactly what Dimitri was doing, teasing her like nobody's business. So she planned her revenge. She wore the tightest most revealing party appropriate outfit that could still conceal her stake. Rose was a bit on the slutty side, but she didn't care. She was out for blood. Dimitri's blood.

"Fuck, Rose", Lissa slammed her hand against her own mouth at the expletive that escaped when she saw Rose emerge from the hallway dressed to the nines.

Christian whistled. "What side of whose bed do you plan on waking up on?"

Rose shrugged in answer. She didn't miss that Dimitri was staring at her from the corner of the room, trying to compose himself.

Eddie, who was already at the party, checking the perimeter and scanning the place for threats in advance, texted Dimitri and Rose to let them know that the place was as secure as it could be.

The two moroi and two dhampir made their way to the party. This was the first social function they'd gone to in the dark with no wards.

Lissa and Rose skipped ahead of Dimitri and Christian. Christian smiled indulgently at the two girls laughing in excitement and prancing along. He noticed Dimitri was staring at them as well. Though not quiet at them. More at Rose. Specifically, Rose's ass.

Chris lightly tapped Dimitri's chest with the back of his hand, getting the guardian's attention. Dimitri looked at Chris confused and raised his eyebrow.

"You're drooling", Chris pointed out.

Though Chris was exaggerating a bit, Dimitri wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Chris laughed, Dimitri scowled.

"I get it", Chris said. "Rose is hot, according to most. Do you think you'll be able to focus on guarding when Rose is shaking her ass on the dance floor?".

Dimitri was deeply offended by the remark. Not only because it showed a lack of faith in his abilities as a guardian, but also because Rose was regarded so derogatively. He realized with a sigh that all eyes would no doubt be on her this night.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and texted Eddie.

"What are you up to, Belikov?" Chris asked when he saw the smirk on Dimitri's face.

"Nothing", the dhampir shrugged.

Christian didn't buy it but let it go.

They walked into the party. Christian's arm firm around Lissa's waist. As soon as they were in the door Eddie approached Rose eagerly and hugged her so tightly that he lifted her clear off the ground. When he started spinning them around, she giggle.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked when Eddie put her down on her feet and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"We're both near guards. If people assume we're together, or even double dating, it'll make guarding easier", Eddie explained, but didn't remove his arm. "Plus, I'm making sure other guys won't bother you tonight", he smiled genuinely.

Rose wondered if this brilliant plan was Eddie's. But the way Dimitri smirked when their eyes met told her otherwise.

Now she wanted to make him suffer even more. If Dimitri wanted Rose to stay away from other guys, then she would stay away from other guys. That didn't mean she'd stay away from Eddie. Or even other girls.

Rose deviously whispered something in Eddie's ear. She said she wanted to have fun and dance like they used to in junior high. Eddie laughed and nodded. 'Danced like they used to in junior high' was actually code for dirty dancing. What Eddie wasn't expecting was that in the years since, Rose upped her game.

And while Eddie knew (according to what Dimitri texted him earlier) that Rose didn't want male attention, she sure as shit wasn't going about in the right way. Yes, if he saw a girl dancing like that with another guy, Eddie would know that girl is off limits. But he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off that girl either. Much like all the males currently couldn't take their eyes off Rose.

Rose was using everything the god lord gave, from swinging her hips, to shaking her ass, to running her hands down her body and licking her lips.

Rose danced with Eddie as if he was a pole. She dances with Lissa in a manner completely unbecoming a princess, though Lissa, tipsy as she was, went along with it. Other girls joined as well, coveting the attention Rose was stealing.

No other guys came anywhere near Rose. She suspected that it was all thanks to Eddie's glares. He _was_ built like a brick shit house, after all.

Rose had not danced like that in years. Even through the haze of the party, she kept a close watch on Lissa and Christian. Being in the center of the room, dancing on a coffee table, gave her a vantage point to everywhere on the first floor. She'd make eye contact with Dimitri from time to time, both exchanging without words that the area was secure and their charge was safe.

But Rose caught Dimitri checking her out from the corner of her eye. And every time she felt his gaze on her, she pulled Eddie, or whichever body was nearest, closer.

Rose danced non stop for hours. She danced like she was getting paid for it. She danced till she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Then she danced some more. Lissa had to beg to go home before Rose relented.

All this time, Rose knew she was putting on a show. A fun show. When "Swalla" came on, and Lissa was swaying on her feet from exhaustion, Rose knew this was her finale. She grinded on Eddie. She grinded on him as if he was about to get lucky. Christian watched in horror. Lissa gasped. Eddie got a little stiff, but went along with it anyway. And Dimitri… Dimitri couldn't watch anymore. He turned around and stood just outside the front door, waiting for them to leave.

On the walk home, Dimitri was silent as the grave. Which wasn't unusual for him, so no-one paid him any mind. Even though she was sure her feet were bleeding in her boots, Rose strutted home like she could go on for a few more hours.

"How are you still this hyper?" Christian asked Rose. "You haven't had a drop of alcohol!".

"Please", Eddie answered, "Like she needs alcohol to let loose".

Rose chuckled.

When they got back to the apartment Eddie wanted to speak to Rose. Alone. Lissa and Chris went to bed and Dimitri was doing a security check, so Rose plopped down on the couch. Neither she nor Eddie knew Dimitri was right outside the door, listening in to their conversation, despite his better judgement.

"What was with you tonight?" Eddie asked. "You were like a woman on a mission".

"A mission to have fun", Rose answered. "Thanks, by the way. You're a great dancer".

Eddie went a shade redder. He only danced a little at the beginning on the party. Later on he was more or less a prop. "That's all that was? Harmless party fun?"

"What do you mean, Eddie?"

"I mean", Eddie pressed his lips together, not sure how to phrase it. "I mean, you and I, we're friends. More than that, we're family".

"Of course we are, Eddie".

"Good. Because", he hesitated, "you're beautiful Rose and I love you, but not in _that_ way". Eddie's tone was apologetic and final.

"Eddie, why would you-", Rose cut herself off. She wanted to ask where he would even get the idea that she was interested in him romantically. But she realized that's not what he thought. Eddie thought Rose was interested in him sexually. And it was all due to her little show. Rose knew she was convincing. But she didn't think for a second that she was so convincing that the people closest to her actually bought it. It dawned on Rose that she has some apologizing to do.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry that I gave you the wrong idea. That was never my intention", Rose was sincere. "I just wanted to have some _safe_ fun with a friend that I trust", she hoped she was getting her point across. She emphasized the word safe.

"Okay then", Eddie seemed appeased. He lunged off the couch. "You going to bed?"

"I'm gonna get some juice. I think I'm a little dehydrated".

Eddie nodded and left Rose to her own devices.

In the kitchen Rose poured herself a glass of oj and decided to make Dimitri some coffee. She waited for him to return, biting her nails the entire time.

Dimitri sauntered back into the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. Knowing Rose wasn't really interested in Eddie made him feel infinitely better. Even though he was mostly sure that Rose was only trying to get back at Dimitri, hearing her confess that the whole dance routine meant nothing, put him in a very different mood than the one he got home in. Much less murderous.

Dimitri was surprised to find Rose in the kitchen. Even more so that she pushed a mug of coffee towards him. Rose hated the smell of coffee and only ever brewed it when she was trying to be nice to him.

"What's this for?" Dimitri asked.

Rose shrugged. "No reason". She was not expecting Dimitri to act so calm.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked between sips. Obviously he had accepted her peace offering.

Rose nodded. "I haven't danced like that since before Lissa and I ran away from the academy".

Dimitri nearly sputtered his coffee. "You danced like that when you were fifteen?!"

Rose chuckled and changed the subject. "Why didn't you dance tonight?"

"I was keeping an eye on the party".

Rose tried and failed to raise her eyebrow. "You were keeping an eye on my ass".

"That too", he shrugged.

Rose full out laughed. She was relieved Dimitri was taking the whole thing so lightly. Then she remembered why she even behaved the way she did at the party and the anger that had subsided returned.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't control me. You had no right to tell Eddie to do that".

"I know". Dimitri folded his arms over his chest, mimicking Rose. "You didn't have to act like a child".

Rose huffed. "You weren't checking me out like I'm a child!" That seemed to put Dimitri in his place. "I think the word you're looking for is bitch", Rose supplied.

That left Dimitri utterly speechless. It actually was the word he had in mind, though he'd never call her that, he respected her too much for that. "Actually, maybe the word was petty". He knew he was in the wrong, but so was she. "You used Eddie", he accused.

"So did you", Rose fired back. She was dead on. "At least I apologized to him for it".

"You're right", Dimitri deflated. "I'll talk to him tomorrow".

"And tell him what?" Rose asked nervously.

It's not like Dimitri could tell Eddie he did what he did out of jealousy. He could hardly admit that to himself, much less anyone else.

"There's nothing you can say", Rose added. "Just leave it alone".

Dimitri looked down, feeling ashamed.

As if that wasn't enough, Rose said, "We were stupid tonight. We might have done our jobs, but we certainly didn't put Lissa above all else".

Dimitri wanted to argue, but she was right. His behavior was less than stelar.

"Whatever this little game was, it needs to stop", Rose insisted.

"Agreed".

Rose nodded. "I'm going to bed. Good night". But when Rose made to get up, she stumbled and almost fell. That's how much her feet hurt. Thankfully, Dimitri was there to keep her from landing on her ass. He steadied her and sat her back down.

"Maybe you should take off those boots first, then try walking".

Rose didn't find that nearly as funny as Dimitri did. But she pulled her boots off non the less, moaning and mewling the entire time. At those sounds, Dimitri sobered up fully from his fit of giggles. _Fuck_ being the only word that crossed his mind now.

Rose limped to her room, leaving Dimitri alone with his illicit thoughts. Dimitri's wondering mind had never been so smutty as it was now. He pictured himself where Eddie was merely an hour ago. The sounds Rose was making when she pulled off her boots, only added to the wildness of his daydream. Dimitri knew, sooner of later, he'd have to take care of himself. And he knew that no matter how hard he'd try to fight it, he would picture Rose while doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Another regular boring day at college passed. But what awaited Rose at home was not regular or boring. If only she where that lucky.

Rose and Lissa got home before Eddie and Chris, who had decided to get Chinese take out for dinner. When Rose opened the door to the apartment she was immediately hit with the smell. It was unmistakeable. Alcohol. High proof. Mixed with sweat.

The apartment was dark despite someone always leaving a light on in the living room. For a second, Rose thought something had happened. She flipped the switch and was relieved to find Dimitri on the sofa. She assumed he was asleep but he wasn't moving and his head was in a funny angle.

"Is he dead?" Lissa whispered.

"Of course not", Rose prayed her answer wasn't a lie.

Then Dimitri let out a loud snore and once again, Rose was flooded with relief.

As it turned out, Rose and Lissa came home to a passed out Dimitri. He was lying on his stomach with his face half smushed against the cushion half hanging off the couch, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand resting on the floor.

Rose nudged Dimitri's shoulder. Once. Twice. All that was accomplished was that he let out another snore.

"What happened?" Lissa wondered aloud.

"I have no idea", Rose answered.

"Did he say anything this morning when you guys changed shifts?", the blond asked.

Rose thought back to that morning. She hadn't even noticed if Dimitri was being weird. "No. But if he drank all that", Rose motioned to the empty bottle, "he's not getting up any time soon".

Lissa scrunched her nose. "I'm opening a window". When she got back, she asked, "Should we try to move him to his bed?"

Just then, the guys showed up with the Chinese food. Rose really wished that hadn't happened. She hoped neither Eddie nor Chris would see a man they idealized like this. Too late now.

Lissa filled them in on the situation, though there wasn't much to tell.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's in no shape to guard. We need to cover his shift", she informed Eddie, who nodded in agreement. "You can run the security checks Dimitri usually does at the beginning of his shift and stay on alert till 1AM. I'll take the rest of his shift and run the checks he does in the morning".

Even though Eddie was Christian's guardian and Dimitri was Rose's guarding partner, the three of them worked as a team, a single unit. Eddie agreed without a second thought.

"Eddie, wanna give me a hand and get him to bed?" Rose asked.

They discussed how to carry Dimitri's enormous frame when he suddenly let out a grunt and sat up. The bottle, previously in his hand, rolled away on the floor. Dimitri squinted at the four staring at him. He licked his lips and swallowed. "What time is it?" He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"It's almost time for you to start your shift", Eddie answered.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Give me a minute to get ready", he mumbled incoherently and scrambled to his feet. But he was in no shape to stand, let alone guard, and he fell back down to the sofa.

"It's fine, we'll cover your shift", Eddie offered.

Dimitri nodded as he stared blankly.

"Why don't you guys go start eating", Rose said to Eddie, Lissa and Christian, "and I'll help Dimitri to his room". As the three left for the kitchen Rose called out to them "Do not touch my kung pow chicken!"

She looked back at Dimitri who was on the verge of unconsciousness again. "Oh, comrade. what happened to you?" Rose wasn't really asking him and Dimitri wasn't really paying attention. "Come on", she gently pulled him to his feet by the hand. When he swayed Rose placed his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. She started urging him forward. He stumbled and held on to Rose for dear life.

"Comrade", Rose huffed, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you reek".

"Sorry", was all he could offer in return.

It was the stench of the vodka and the alcohol sweats.

Rose dragged him along. "God, you weigh a ton", she groaned. When he fell forward Rose stepped in front of him to catch him. Unfortunately he steadied himself with a grip in her breast. As soon as he was fully upright he removed his hand so fast you'd think her tit was on fire.

"Sorry".

The continued their treacherous journey without fail. In his bedroom Rose sat Dimitri on the bed, but he didn't quite release his grip on her and pulled her into his lap.

For moment Dimitri seemed to sober up. He didn't seem so far away anymore, his eyes became focused on hers. He cupped Rose's cheek and ran his thumb over her lip.

Rose place a hand on his, moving his thumb from her lip. She used his moment of near-clarity to ask, "What happened today?", she dropped her hand.

"Today is a bad day", he answered with a pained expression, eyes misty. He ran his hand to the back of her neck. Dimitri pressed his forehead to her shoulder and inhaled deeply. He pulled her closer. He skimmed his nose across Rose's collar bone until he finally found purchase in the crook of her neck.

And Rose let him. She knew without a doubt Dimitri was seeking comfort. She just didn't know for what. But the way he held her, tight yet gentle, caused a spike in Rose's heart rate. She ran a soothing hand through his sticky hair. After a few moments, Dimitri's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Rose pried him gently from her body and laid him down. She then noticed a picture frame turn right side down on his night stand. Rose hand been in Dimitri's room several time, this was the first she'd seen it.

Rose lifted frame and studied the picture. She recognized a young Dimitri immediately. Dimitri stood half a foot taller than the young man in the photo with him. They were both smiling goofily, arms crossed over their chests, leaning shoulder to shoulder. It looked like a graduation photo. That's when she realized the young man was Ivan. He had the unmistakeable blond hair and blue eyes of a Zeklos. More than that Rose figured today was probably the anniversary of his death, or another date equally as significant to Dimitri. Her heart filled with ache. She couldn't imagine the pain losing Ivan still caused him. For now, Rose let him rest.

Hours later, when everyone was asleep, Rose entered Dimitri room with a piping cup of coffee. He laid on his back, feet dangling off the bed, hair matted to his forehead. She placed and mug on his nightstand and pushed his hair away from his face. She squeezed his arm. "Dimitri, you need to wake up". She was answered with a grunt, so she tried again. "Come on Comrade, you need to get up, otherwise you won't be able to get through your next shift either". This time she shook him a little aggressively.

Rose was about to try again, her hands on his shoulders, when Dimitri caught both of her wrists. She gasped and was taken by surprise as Dimitri to yanked her to the bed. That's how she found herself pinned under him with her arms held over her head.

"You were unprepared", Dimitri muttered. Always the mentor. "Always be prepared".

Rose rolled her eyes, she wasn't a boy scout, for crying out loud. "I _am_ prepared. _AND_ I knew you wouldn't hurt me", she answered defiantly. "Plus, I didn't want to hurt you. You were so drunk I didn't know how your reflexes would be if I tried to stop you". It wasn't a total lie. And it's not like Rose had any real issue being pinned under Dimitri. In his bed. The only downside was the smell, really, since Dimitri hadn't showered yet.

It was then Dimitri seemed to noticed their predicament as well and pulled himself off of Rose. He sat at the very edge of his bed with his back to her. Dimitri ran his hands roughly through his hair. "I'm sorry Rose".

Rose, who was still a little rattle at their previous closeness, took a moment before she sat.

"How long have I been out?" Dimitri asked.

"That depends on when you blacked out on the couch", Rose answered. "We got home after school and found you passed out in the living room. After that, I put you to bed. That was 5 hours ago. Do you even remember waking up and me practically carrying you bed?"

Dimitri shook his head and wouldn't make eye contact. He pressed his palms together, nervous habit. "Did I," he cleared his throat. "Did I do or say anything inappropriate?"

Ignoring for a moment the whole hand on the boob incident, which was completely forgivable, Rose asked, "Other than get drunk before a shift?" She was annoyed and she figured the time for kid gloves had passed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Rose".

When Dimitri didn't offer any more details, Rose decided to let it go. It hurt that he wasn't as willing to share with her as she was with him, but he was entitled to keep some things to himself.

She got off the bed. "Drink your coffee, go shower and change. Then if you're up for it, come finish your shift", _so I can get at least a few hours of sleep before classes,_ she wanted to add, but she held her tongue as she walked out of his room.

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly showered and shaved Dimitri joined Rose in the living room, smelling all kinds of good. As soon as the smell, that Dimitri scent she loved so, hit Rose she thought, _Oh my_.

"May I sit?" Dimitri motioned to the couch, beside Rose.

Rose was taken aback by his politeness. Not that he wasn't polite, he just never had to ask if he could sit with her. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I shouldn't have had so much to drink. I shouldn't have left you and Lissa and everyone vulnerable. I shouldn't have put you in this position. I'm sorry", he repeated.

Rose nodded again. "Are you alright now?"

Dimitri still wasn't making eye contact and he returned to his nervous habit of rubbings palms together. "I'll be fine".

"I've never seen you like that", Rose said.

"What did I do?" he asked appalled.

"It's not what you did, Dimitri. It's how broken you were", Rose took a deep breath. "You weren't drinking for kicks. You were obviously drinking because you're in pain". Rose ran her hand through her hair. "I get that you don't want to tell me what going on with you, but we're partners. How am I supposed to trust that you're well enough to have my back? To have Lissa's back?"

If it was possible, Dimitri looked even more horrified. He didn't think it was possible that he'd do something so bad that it would break Rose's trust. He finally made eye contact. "This was a one time thing. I won't be drinking again any time soon. Ever. Just, please", Dimitri stared into Rose's eyes and took her hand in his, "Please, I can't lose you".

Rose glanced at their joined hands.

"I mean, I can't lose your trust", Dimitri correct. But Rose suspected he really meant her. He went back to staring at the floor but didn't release her hand.

"Is this about Ivan?" Rose asked, just about a whisper.

Dimitri's eyes shot back to Rose's with shock that quickly made way for surrender. He wondered how she always seemed to just know. The truth was, that out of anyone that was ever in Dimitri's life, Rose was the only one who truly knew him, who truly got him. "He died 4 years ago today". When Rose didn't add anything, he continued. "It just started out with one shot of Ivan't favorite vodka. Well, 2 shots", he smiled sadly, "one for him, one for me. I guess it kind of spiraled after that. I didn't even notice I drank so much."

Rose filled with empathy. She'd probably drink herself into a stupor as well if anything happened to Lissa. She looked at Dimitri puzzled. "Did you drink the whole bottle?"

Dimitri nodded, looking more and more ashamed.

"How are you even functioning right now?!" Rose didn't have the slightest idea how Dimitri wasn't completely hung over, head stuck in the toilet, wishing for god to make it stop.

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I slept it off".

"That is so not fair. The punishment for drinking like an idiot is the massive hangover!" Rose chuckled. Dimitri did as well, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. She knew he was probably in his own personal hell right now, one of his own making. He neglected his sense of honor and his duty. He fell from grace and Rose couldn't do a thing about it.

"I just-". He cut himself off, not sure if he should admit it or not. In the end, he decided to let Rose in. "I feel like I'm forgetting him. He's gone and I'm still here. I'm alive, I have my family, my career, you". Dimitri immediately added "my guarding partner", he pressed his lips together. "I've moved on without him and I feel like I'm losing him a little more every day".

Rose bit the inside of her cheek, trying desperately to come up with a way to make him feel better, even though by all rights, after the shit he pulled, she should have let him wallow. "Tell me about Ivan", was the idea that came to mind.

"What?"

"Tell me one thing about Ivan. Something small, something insignificant, some anecdote".

It took Dimitri a while to answer. To Rose it felt like forever, like she was going to lose him to despair soon if he didn't answer.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "When we were fifteen, I can back to the academy from a long weekend at home, with a box of cookies I had made with my mother", he looked so far away. "I gave Ivan a taste. He loved them so much he finished the entire box before he realized there was honey in them", Dimitri looked to Rose, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Ivan was allergic to honey. Not deathly allergic, but enough that a rash broke out all over his body. He had to spend an entire day in the infirmary, and it was a few more days before his skin cleared up. He was so red he looked like a tomato. Kids called him Ivan the Red for the rest of the school year. He'd tried correcting them, saying the name was Ivan the Dread", by now Dimitri was chuckling.

"See?" Rose asked. "You're not forgetting. You're not losing him, but it does hurt less and that's okay. That's how it's supposed to be. We mourn our dead and carry them with us always. But we hear and we don't let it stop us from living".

Dimitri blinked at her in awe. "Thank you, Roza". He turned his head so she wouldn't see the tear that slid down his cheek. He wiped it with the back of his hand then turned back to her.

Rose could see his expression was no longer pained or tortured. He was at peace. Somehow despite everything, she brought him peace. "Your welcome, Dimitri".

Rose finally dragged herself to bed, elated not only that Dimitri opened up to her but also that she was able to make it better. She wondered when she should tell him he accidentally copped a feel…


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_

 _Hello lovelies!_

 _Thank you for reading, following and favoriting! Special shout out to the reviewers. You guys blow my mind!_

 _So this chapter started out as one thing, and kinda morphed into something else before it headed back to the original plot line. (I'm pretty sure after reading you'll understand just where I went rogue and where I came back; it's kinda like a one shot within a one shot). I didn't want to split the chapter so it's longish. Yey!_

 _Anyway, I hope you like it! Especially since I had a blast writing it!_

 _Let me know in the reviews! I really want to know what you thought! (especially of the OS within the OS…)_

 _Also, quick question -_ ** _What's your favorite Romitri moment?_** _(sorry, but not a fanfic moment; unless it in one of my fics, then it's okay LOL)._

 _Ciao Bellas,_

 _Kooki_

* * *

The queen had called upon Lissa and mandated that she attend the annual Christmas ball which was held at Court. So come Christmas, the gang made their way to Court.

Lissa was excited to return to Court. She considered it a vacation. Since school was out for the holidays anyway, Court seemed like the logical choice for some much needed relaxation.

"Going to Court is not a vacation", Rose huffed. "It's not fun in the sun! There are no white sandy beaches!".

"No", Lissa countered, "but at least you and Dimitri and Eddie won't have to be on duty all the time. You'll get some actual time off. Like it was before we went to Leigh", she bit her lip. "And maybe while we're there, you'll meet someone". Lissa wiggled her eyebrows. She was still under the impression that Rose had a special someone at Court.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

The day after school let out for winter break, 3 dhampirs and 2 morois piled into an SUV and headed to their destination. It was a two hour drive. They arrived at Court 6 days before Christmas, 3 days before the big Christmas shindig.

They had decided to lodge at Tasha 2-story-5-bedroom-4 baths house. Tasha, who didn't know her nephew was meant to be in town for his holiday break, went on a vacation of her own, to a sunny beach resort in the Caribbean, and graciously offered him her home. Tasha's plans were made long ago, along with plans to visit Christian and Lissa at Leigh in mid January.

The gang had the house all to themselves. As soon as they arrived, Chris called his aunt to let her know they'd made it safely. Tasha apologized profusely for missing their visit.

They all went to bed in the hopes of switching smoothly to a vampiric day schedule.

The following morning Adrian surprised them with brunch. He'd made a stop at his favorite cafe and bought 10 breakfast specials and 6 cups of coffee. He took extra care to get 2 dozen doughnuts.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian greeted with a warm hug.

"Adrian!", Rose greeted him just as enthusiastically, hugging him fiercely. She found she genuinely missed spending time with him. He was a much better man than most gave him credit for.

Rose couldn't have been happier. She didn't have any studying to catch up on. She'd have a lot of free time to do whatever for a week. And now, a good friend she missed, brought her a shit-ton of chocolate glazed doughnuts.

With 3 dhampirs at the table, all the food was had, including the doughnuts. But Rose was the one that did the most damage to the sugary pastries.

"I have another sunrise", Adrian said and turned to Rose. "I got you an invitation to the Christmas ball", he pulled out a pristine white envelope from his back pocket. "You can be my date", he wiggled his eyebrows.

And that was the other shoe. Rose wondered how long it would be before it dropped and Adrian made a pass at her. She shook her head and pulled the invitation from the envelope.

Rose stared at the white card with the delicate curvy calligraphy. She pondered for a brief moment if she wanted to go to such an event. Then she thought of the food and the decorations and the food. She could suck it up for one night.

"Well this invite says I have a plus one. So technically I can bring my own date". Rose turned to Eddie and Dimitri, fanning herself with the invitation. "What do you say guys? Flip a coin and see who gets to go with me?"

"Little dhampir, you wound me". No one paid any attention to Adrian.

"No offense", Eddie answered, "but that's real not my style, Plus I have plans that night. With Mia".

"Oooohhhh!" Lissa cooed.

"How did you not tell us?" Christ said at the same time.

Adrian of course chimed, "I'd tap that", though it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

While Rose started singing "Eddie and Mia, sitting in a tree".

Dimitri chuckled.

Eddie turned bright red and muttered, "And you people actually wonder why I don't tell you stuff about my personal life". He dismissed himself from the table, clearing his plate.

"So how about it, comrade? Wanna be my plus one to the ball to end all balls?"

"That sounds so wrong", Christian shivered at the thought.

"Yes, Rose", Dimitri smiled. "I'd love to".

"It's black tie", Adrian said to Dimitri, "if you need, I can hook you up with a tux". Funny thing was, Adrian was being completely sincere and helpful.

"That's very kind of you. I'll let you know", Dimitri answered politely.

"Yey! shopping!" Lissa squealed as she took Rose's hand in her own. "You need a dress and shoes and accessories. Oh! and a new bra and pantie set".

"I can't hear this", Chris covered his ears.

"I could stand to hear a little more", Adrian supplied.

"Lissa, I don't want to go crazy", Rose tried to rein in princess shopaholic. "Really, I just want a dress that's simple yet elegant. And I don't need new shoes".

"Hey, remember the dress you wore to the Equinox dance?" Lissa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Vaguely", Rose usually tried very hard to forget that night and that dress. "Why?"

"Because that dress was amazing", Lissa smiled. "You should totally wear something like that".

Only Rose noticed how hard Dimitri swallowed the last of his coffee.

"Absolutely not", Rose replied. "I'm a respected guardian. Or at least I'm trying to be. A dress like that will the kind of attention I'm currently trying to avoid".

"Now I really wanna know what this dress looked like", Adrian was very invested in the conversation.

He was rewarded with Rose rolling her eyes. "It was a little black strapless cocktail dress".

"That hugged your body like a second skin", Lissa added.

"It was slutty", Rose huffed, "And barely appropriate for a school dance".

"It wasn't slutty", came Dimitri's low accented voice, pulling everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him, he looked directly at Rose and repeated, "It wasn't slutty. You looked beautiful".

Rose blushed.

"Now I've got to see this dress!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Too bad. It was destroyed by psi hounds", Rose answered. Chris shuddered remembering just what the psi hounds had done to him. The dress faired better than he did.

Adrian looked puzzled. "How did psi hounds get to the dance?".

"They weren't at the dance, it's a long story". Of course now the only thing Rose could think about was the lust charm.

The look Rose and Dimitri exchanged told them they were of the same mind.

"Alright so you'll get an elegant dress and sensible shoes", Lissa conceded.

"Let's see if we can even find anything for me here", Rose referred to the fact that any attire that would be appropriate for the ball probably wouldn't come in dhampir measurements. "We might need to go to the mall".

That only got Lissa more excited and she squealed again.

"See what you did?" Rose asked Adrian rhetorically, motioning to the squealing princess.

* * *

Finding the right dress for the princess only took about half a day at Court dress shops. It may have been a record. She chose a floor length gown in baby pink, with a round low cut neckline and capped sleeves. The gown was cinched at the waist and flowed loosely over the hips. The hem of the dress was beaded with jade colored Swarovski in an intricate lace like design. The dress was delicately speckled with the same crystals.

Rose on the other hand did not find a dress at Court. Big surprise. So the following day, or vampiric night really, she and Lissa decided to take a trip into the nearest mall. It was almost an hour's drive. Lissa insisted that since Dimitri was Rose's escort to the ball, he couldn't see the dress before then, and that Eddie needed to accompany her and Rose to the mall. Rose rather liked the idea. There was something sweet about it.

Eddie could't stand shopping, so he immersed himself fully in the role of of far guard. He stayed away from Rose and Lissa other than the occasion check in glances that he and Rose switched.

They stayed at the mall till Rose found the perfect dress - elegant and gorgeous. To match the dress and Dimitri's insane height Rose got insane heels. In truth the shoes were the only thing slutty about her outfit, they had kind of a stripper-esque quality.

"If you and Dimitri were going on a real date, he would flip out at the dress", Lissa stated on the way back to Court.

 _If only_ , Rose thought whimsically. She shrugged it off, trying not to show how much that comment actually hurt her.

"Ya know", Lissa added, " _Adrian's_ going to lose his shit when he see you".

Rose found herself rolling her eyes yet again. "I'm not interested in him that way. He's just not my type".

"Charming, sweet, and good-looking isn't your type?" she asked.

"Smoker, drinker and a royal pain isn't my type".

"He's not that bad!" Lissa defended her non blood related cousin. "And he really likes you. I bet if you gave him a chance, you two could be really good together".

"I know he's a good man. He's kind and attractive and doesn't get enough credit. But I only see him as friend, and to try to be anything other than that will only hurt _him_ in the long wrong". Rose's life would be so much easier if she could return Adrian's feelings.

"When did you get so mature and insightful?" Lissa smiled proudly. Though she was sure now more than ever that Rose had a secret lover.

"Mature and insightful? Maybe Dimitri's rubbing off on me", Rose chuckled. "Soon I'll be giving zen life lessons".

Lissa felt like she missed an inside joke, but chuckled anyway.

The thought of trying to be with someone else when she was still so hung up on Dimitri served to reminded her that she already tried that with Mason, the consequences of which were fatal. That sobered Rose up. _I won't do that again. Be with someone just to get over someone else, just to not be alone._

"Come on", Lissa said, noticing Rose's sudden change of mood. "Let's get back and try to get some sleep for the rest of the day". They walked arm in arm back to the car.

* * *

With a day before the ball, Eddie off somewhere no doubt fornicating with Mia, Lissa and Christian needing some alone time, and no shifts, Rose and Dimitri had a day to themselves.

"Whachya up to today, comrade?"

"I was thinking about going for a hike".

"In the dark?" Rose asked baffled.

Dimitri nodded.

"Outside the wards?" Again, baffled.

Dimitri nodded. "There are lakes in the area and it's a full moon tonight so it won't be that dark. It should be really pretty. Plus, the forecast said no snow, and it's unseasonably warm".

"But it's freezing outside".

"Then dress warm", Dimitri smiled mischievously.

"Will you make me hot chocolate in a thermos?" she answered with a cheeky smile.

"Yes".

They headed out of the wards in their SUV towards Boiling Springs, a town near the southern border of Pennsylvania, named for the dikes of water that ran beneath it. The car was filled with a familiar comfortable silence. From time to time, Rose would look over at Dimitri. He turn to her and smile. A real, genuine smile, that lit up his whole face. The moon really did light up the night sky and light shone in the car at just the right angle from behind Dimitri. He looked like he had a halo.

Rose wondered if Dimitri knew how beautiful he was. Sure, he no doubt knew he was good-looking and attractive. But he was more than that. He was beautiful.

"You're staring, Roza".

"Just enjoying the view".

Dimitri chuckled.

"Won't any lake be froze now?" Rose asked as they approached the town.

"Maybe. But it'll still be beautiful".

Rose had no idea where they were. She trusted Dimitri to get her to where ever they were going and back safely. But when he parked the car Rose let out a laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Did you not notice where you parked?" Rose was still laughing.

Dimitri parked the car in a clearing on a cliff overlooking the lake. But what was funny was that there were a few more cares in the area. And an old rickety plank sign that said "Lovers Lane" in faded paint.

"Where did I park?" he asked innocently.

Rose pointed to the sign. Dimitri still didn't get it. "Ever heard the expression 'if this van's a'rockin' don't come a'knockin'?"

Dimitri paled. But he still wasn't sure.

"Comrade, you brought me to place where people who are incognito engage in elicit activities or the sexual nature", Rose couldn't stop laughing.

"I had no idea", Dimitri was mortified. "I just wanted to see the view and hike down the hillside to the lake".

"I know", Rose answered. "Come on, then. Let's go". Rose motioned to the spot where the trail down to the lake began.

The two exited the car. Rose lead the way for a short while until her footing missed the trail and almost twisted her ankle. Luckily Dimitri's reflexes were almost god like when he caught her arm and steadied her. The two chuckled and Dimitri took the lead with his trusted flashlight.

In the dark, in the woods, under the moonlight, Rose and Dimitri's hands found each other. As their fingers entwined, they drew closer to the lake and to each other. Rose was leaning her body against Dimitri's arm. Granted they were both wrapped in layers and layers of winter clothes so they didn't feel each other's warmth, but it was more intimacy than either was accustomed to.

"Wow", Rose's breath puffed out like a white cloud in the cold winter air. "This is beautiful".

Dimitri just couldn't help himself when he answered. "You're beautiful".

Rose smiled but refused to meet his eyes.

Dimitri gestured to a log by the lake. They sat. Dimitri pulled out the thermos.

"Where were you hiding that?" Rose smiled and accepted the cup of coco.

"Guardian secrets".

Rose laughed. "No fair comrade! I'm a guardian too now".

"I know, Roza. I know".

"I can't believe how much light there is out here".

Dimitri looked smug. He wanted to say _I told you so_ but held back. Instead he just looked at her. Rose felt the intensity of his gaze. She took a deep breath. But that only made her shiver from the cold.

"We should head back", Dimitri said.

Rose nodded. She kind of didn't want to leave. She wanted to say in this surreal bubble with Dimitri. But she was freezing.

Suddenly Rose said, "Montana's colder. Bet Siberia is too".

That made Dimitri outright laugh, remembering Rose used to call his home land an arctic wasteland.

They reached the car in a few minuted, the cold rushing them along.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hand trying desperately to conceal her smirk. There was a van parked by their SUV. And it was a'rockin'.

"Let's get out of here quickly and quietly", Dimitri instructed.

"Why would these people park so close to us?!" Rose whisper yelled.

Then they heard the moaning.

They shut the car doors simultaneously and sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, laughing all the way.

The ride back was quiet. Rose was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of her and Dimitri in a van. Making it rock. Him making her moan with wild abandon. She shook her head. Thoughts like that were bad. Very, very bad.

As the got back to the house Rose smiled. "Thank you for tonight".

"Any time", Dimitri smiled back.

"Hey guys!" Christian greeted them, inadvertently destroying Rose and Dimitri's bubble. "You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready".

"Great. Need a hand?" Dimitri offered.

And like that, their very different, very special afternoon was over.

* * *

It was the day of the ball and Lissa was going crazy. She'd planned her and Rose's day to a tee. They had mani-pedis and facials, got their hair styled and finally went home to do their own make up.

Rose barely had time to eat. Thankfully Chris and Dimitri made some grilled cheese sandwiches.

Christian and Dimitri were already in tuxes waiting of their dates. Where Chris was bored, Dimitri was nervous. When they were done getting dressed, Lissa and Rose descended the stairs. Lissa was met with a yawning Christian in the living room. As soon as he saw her, Christian wasn't bored anymore. He met Lissa half way, took her hands in his and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

Dimitri stared wide eyed and slack jawed a Rose. She came into sight like an angel. All his nervousness was forgotten. He rose from his perch on the couch. More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around Rose. While Lissa and Christian were in their own little world and missed his initial awe, he and Rose would never be able to get away with an intimate embrace.

When he composed himself enough, Dimitri said, "You look beautiful".

"So do you", Rose answered awkwardly. But Dimitri smiled nonetheless.

He noticed how tall Rose was. He concluded Rose was wearing at least six inch heals. She looked beyond beautiful in her gown. Rose wore an off the shoulder black dress that showed no cleavage, but was skin tight in the bodice all the way down to her knees. From the knees down, the dress flared out and had a small train in the back. The material the gown was made of was sleek and shimmery without being tacky. The only skin Rose was showing was her arms since her shoulders were covered by waves and waves of gorgeous flowy locks. The only jewelry she had on was a large sparkly diamond bracelet she borrowed from Lissa.

Despite her ginormous heels, when Rose saw Dimitri in his tux, she nearly ran to him. The most mouth watering detail was that his hair wasn't tied back in his usual low ponytail. He pulled half his hair into a high, yet flat, ponytail, with few stands framed his face. He looked like a model and Rose wasn't sure how she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself.

At the ball, Rose and Dimitri sat at the table while Lissa dragged Chris around mingling.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Roza".

Rose was desperately trying not to voice her what she thought. _So beautiful it hurts?_ "Thank you".

"I don't think your choice in dress was good, though".

Rose tried and failed to raise her eyebrow. "I thought I was beautiful".

"You're the most exquisite created I've ever come across", Dimitri answered, knowing full well that was too bold. "But you wanted to be unnoticed. Simple yet elegant, you said. Not attracting attention. There's nothing simple about that dress. And you could never be unnoticeable". Dimitri was rubbing his thumb over Rose's hand, not meeting her eyes. "I don't think there's anyone here who wasn't staring at you when we walked in".

Rose took a shaky breath. She was almost grateful when Adrian plopped down in the seat next to her and Dimitri removed his hand.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian was already well on his way to drunkenness. "You look smoking hot!"

Rose shook her head, but smiled indulgently. "Try that again, and this time give me a real compliment".

Dimitri was proud of the way she handled Adrian. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who saw Adrian's comment as more lewd than a compliment.

Adrian smiled wickedly. He took her hand in his, the hand that Dimitri was previously holding, and turned on the charm. "If tonight were my last night on earth, I'd be grateful for all eternity that I had the privilege to gaze upon your radiant beauty".

Rose smiled. It still wasn't the smile she gave Dimitri, but it was genuine. "That'll do, donkey", she quoted what she knew to be Adrian's favorite movie, Shrek.

Adrian laughed. "Save me a dance?" It was a ball, there was bound to be dancing at some point.

"Not if you keep drinking", Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Adrian was mid sip. "For you", Adrian placed the flute of champaign in his hand on the table, "that was the last sip I'll have tonight". With that he excused himself.

Rose shook her head slightly. She doubted he'd keep away from all the alcohol. Not even for her.

"You don't think he's going to stop drinking, do you?" Dimitri asked.

"No", she answered disappointed. "In any case, I shouldn't have to be his incentive to stop drinking. He needs to want it for himself".

Dimitri was impressed. "That sounds suspiciously like a zen life lesson". Rose laughed so hard the bubbly almost sprayed from her nose.

The night carried on. Many moroi men approached Rose and asked her to dance. Even though it was getting bothersome and she was getting annoyed, she declined politely, refusing to stir up trouble for Lissa or Adrian. Rose had noticed that at some point Dimitri lazily draped his arm on the back of her chair. It was innocent enough, but did the trick of warding off unwelcome suitors.

Dinner, although small portioned, was delicious. And the desserts were scrumptious.

"I gotta hand it to the queen", Rose took another bite of her cake, "the food tonight was amazing".

When Rose polished off her dessert, Dimitri passed her his dessert with a knowing smile. He'd only tasted a small bite and saved the rest for Rose, knowing she would appreciate the sweetness of it much more than him.

Eventually, Adrian made a reappearance. "May I have this dance?", he held out his hand to Rose and smiled brightly.

"You mean to tell me you haven't had a drink since the evening began?" Rose was pleasantly surprised.

"Nope", Adrian popped the p.

Rose accepted his hand and let him pull her to the dance-floor. This shindig's dancing was of the ball room variety. Luckily for Rose, ball room dance class was mandatory at the academy for the early years. It taught litheness and balance and coordination, among other things.

Adrian lead Rose in a waltz. He was much more graceful than Rose was expecting. She giggled as he spun her around. She didn't even notice that they had danced for 3 songs. The queen appeared on song number 4. "Adrian, darling, may I cut in? You don't mind, do you Rose?"

Rose knew the queen didn't really care if she minded or not. But she did believe the queen genuinely wanted some time with her favorite grand nephew. So she smiled and answered, "Not at all, your majesty". The queen was pleasantly surprised by Roses sudden show of manners and smiled brightly at her.

Adrian and the queen danced away, leaving Rose to return to her table. Half way there Dimitri stopped her, standing far closer than Rose was used to. He held his hand for her to take. She wordlessly complied.

Rose wondered if there would ever be a time that Dimitri's touch didn't send a jolt through her. She took a deep breath when he placed a hand on the small of her back. The started dancing, but Rose was looking at her feet. Not that she didn't know the steps, she was afraid to look anywhere else.

With a single finger under her chin, Dimitri lifted her face so she was looking at him. When he was sure she wouldn't break this gaze, he returned his hand to her back and gently pulled her close. With the added height of her heals, Rose didn't have to crane her head back to look at Dimitri.

Her hair was tickling his hand, so he let his fingertips play with her locks.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment and let out a content sigh. When she opened her eyes again, Dimitri's eyes were blazing. It was a look Rose had never seen from Dimitri. Except for the night of the lust charm. She swallowed hard.

For a moment she didn't care how wrong it was. She wanted to kiss Dimitri. She wanted Dimitri to kiss her. She wanted Dimitri to want to kiss her. She stared at him like a dear caught in headlights.

Sadly, Lissa and Chris steered their dancing over to Rose and Dimitri. "Aaawwww!" Lissa drunkenly cooed.

"How much did you let her drink?" Rose asked Christian, a little mad that Lissa was drunk at a royal function.

"Much less than you might think", Chris answered. He was having trouble holding the princess upright.

"Look how cute they look together", Lissa continued with her drunken statements. She turned to the dhampirs. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two looked like a perfect couple".

Rose almost smiled at that until Lissa continued.

Lissa laughed and made a face. "I'm sorry, that's probably disgusting you" she said, making Rose even more confused. "You probably consider each other more brother and sister than anything else". She giggled.

Rose was only more puzzled. And a little hurt. "Why would you think that?"

"Well", Lissa started, "because Dimitri's much older. He was your teacher. And you were a pain in his ass", she laughed hard. The ball was dwindling down by now, there weren't many witness to the misbehaving princess.

"He's not that old", Rose defended. "He's only 25".

"Yes", Lissa relied, "but he's a grown up".

Rose didn't know what stung worse. That Lissa couldn't ever see her and Dimitri for what they truly were. Or the fact the she hadn't accepted Rose was an adult as well. She was her guardian, with all the responsibilities that came with it. She deserved to be treated with respect.

But they _had_ only just started college. And Lissa herself didn't really want to face adulthood, being the last dragomir and a royal princess. She and Rose grew up together, so it was only natural she classified Rose and herself in the same category - not adults yet.

The fact that Lissa was sure Dimitri would never see Rose as the object of his affection was what really hurt.

Rose pulled away from Dimitri. She stalked to the exit, wanting to put space between her and her best friend.

Dimitri made sure Christian could handle Lissa and get her home safely before he followed Rose. He found her just outside the palace. It was late, the sun was shining bright despite the cold. Rose sat on a bench facing the garden, tears streaming down her face. She was freezing. In her hurry to get away, Rose forgot her coat.

Dimitri didn't miss a beat, unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped it around Rose. He left his arm around her shoulder. He too didn't bother grabbing his coat. Finding Rose was much more important.

"I hate this", Rose said quietly.

Dimitri rubbed his hands up and down her arms warming her up. He didn't need her to elaborate. He understood. "I know".

"It's not fair", she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers in her hair and kissed the top of her head. He wished there was something he could do or say. But there wasn't.

"This is bad", Rose pulled away from Dimitri and stumbled a few steps away. "Your comfort now is only going to hurt more in the long run".

It made sense so Dimitri let her be and didn't approach her again. "I'm sorry".

"I feel like an idiot", Rose said. "I thought we could have a nice time together".

"I did have a nice time", Dimitri answered solemnly.

 _It could have been nicer,_ Rose thought, _if we weren't partners._ "It's not fair", she muttered again.

This time Dimitri couldn't keep away. Seeing her hurt was driving him crazy. He walked over to her where she was perched against the stone wall surrounding the palace, with new found purpose. He held her face in his hands. "What do you want?". When Rose didn't reply, he begged, "Tell me what you want".

"I don't know what I want". Rose was crying harder. She was caught between Dimitri's body and the wall behind her.

"Tell me", he demanded.

"Something I can't have", Rose relented at last.

Dimitri leaned his forehead against hers. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted her to have everything she deserved. He brushed his lips against hers.

At first Rose resisted. But only at first. Her body's yearning for him was more powerful than anything else that might have gone through her mind in that moment. She pulled herself flush against his body. Dimitri was fisting her hair. When Rose sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, he let out a breathy moan and the grip he had on her waist moved down to her ass.

They heard drunken laughter in the distance. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown in their faces. It wasn't only the interruption, which was bad enough in and of itself. But the laughter came from a very tipsy Dragomir princess.

Christian was trying to get Lissa to continue forward to no avail. Apparently she thought everything was funny. The sun, the rocks, the bushes. Christian's face.

Rose swallowed hard against her own swollen lips. "I need to get to her".

Dimitri nodded and released her. He took a moment to breathe before he joined the trio.

"Oh thank god", Christian sagged with relief when he spotted Rose and Dimitri. "Help".

"I got this, Chris", Rose said, taking charge her charge.

"I got your coats", Chris added and handed Dimitri and Rose their coats.

"Thanks, Chris", Rose removed Dimitri's jacket and handed it back to him before she put on her own coat.

"Hey Liss, let's get you home".

All it took was a little coaxing from from Rose and Lissa was putty in her hands. They walked half way home before Lissa wanted the comforting arms of her boyfriend.

Rose and Dimitri let the moroi walk a few paces ahead of them. She let out a hiss and misstepped. Dimitri caught her by the elbow and steadied her. It seems he was doing that a lot lately.

"Remind me never to wear heels like these again", Rose grumbled and let out another hiss.

Dimitri muttered something in Russian, that Rose suspected was no good, then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" Rose's exclamation caught Lissa and Christians attention.

"We're not that far from the house and I don't want you to sprain your ankle", Dimitri kept walking, completely ignoring Rose's squirming.

"Exactly, we're not that far from the house, I can walk!" Rose protested.

"Roza", Dimitri looked at Rose, "shut up", he said flatly.

Rose snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms over her chest. Her position was a bit awkward considering how Dimitri was holding her, but she was too stubborn to wrap her arm around his neck or even enjoy the small closeness they had allowed on another.

Dimitri didn't slow his pace, his breathing never changed, he didn't even give the impression that he was growing tired from carrying Rose.

Christian jiggled the key in the lock eliciting a sigh from Dimitri, "It's fine Chris, you take you time".

Rose wondered if it was physical excursion or just wanting to put some much needed distance between them. "You can put me down now", she said softly.

"Got it!" Chris yelled triumphantly as he opened the door.

Christian dragged Lissa straight upstairs, bidding them goodnight. Dimitri entered the house and placed Rose gently on the sofa in the living room. Rose wondered how much that cost him. "Thank you".

Dimitri sat across Rose, on the coffee table and lifted her feet to him. He removed her stripper shoes as she hissed and ahhed and moaned.

Dimitri lightly massaged her feet when Rose stopped him. "Don't".

Dimitri sighed in exasperation. "I'm just trying to help you". His expression was as pained as Rose's.

"I know. But you have to see where this is headed". Rose licked her lips. "I was ready to go anywhere with you tonight. I forgot about my duty, I forgot about my charge. All I thought about was you".

"You were off duty tonight. And you're allowed to have a life outside your charge".

Rose's eyes teared up again, "Not with you".

She was right. There was nothing Dimitri could or would say because she was right. He knew this a long time ago. And yet he still let himself fall.

There was nothing more to discuss. Rose went to her room and silently cried herself to sleep. Dimitri couldn't shut off his mind. He took advantage of the daylight and went for a run in the sun. He was angry. At himself. At their circumstances. At the world they lived in. He knew it was wrong but he wanted Rose. More than anything he'd ever wanted for himself. He wound up in the gym taking out his aggression on a dummy. He punched the dummy for every touch he denied himself, for every kiss that never happened, for the life they couldn't have. Maybe they just weren't meant to be…

* * *

 _Be Kind, review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_

 _Hello you beautiful people!_

 _I was amazed by the reviews on the previous chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _Special thanks to the reviewers, honorable mentions, if you will, for me being a piece of shit and not answering you guys (in no particular order!):_

 _Heydi Eliza, megamorr, LostInAFantasy33, Lizz91, Swimming the Same Deep Waters, debpreato, klozenicins, The Lonely Wolf Needs A Star, russia2774, makaylakat04, makaylakat04, LittleDhampir13, rose conde, unanatilla, katnipsc, DarkMoon2222, Gigi256, IsyRoseBelikova, ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER, PrincessDOOM, stardreamer2608, asideilogica21, JZIBE, PetalsOfRose, ohorpheuss, SKDanielle16, Elejahalwaysnforever, NB313, Guardian-Maleficent, Leokat24, Hshel, Fin0739, Merra Dawson, Anna, Alena Pfau, MisfitsBelieveInSherlockHolmes, Martianeskimo, tsoar03, Mrs. S Mikaelson, and all the guest!_

 _It has come to my attention that the previous chapter was pushing the T rating to it's limits, so it has been upgraded to M._

 _Ah, this chapter! This chapter has technically been in the works for a year! The entire idea for the story started with this seed of a chapter and I'm thrilled that it's finally here. It a long time and a shit ton of editing and rewrites but I'm finally happy with the end product (Don't worry, it's not the last one!)_

 _Sorry for the extremely long A/N._

 _Without further ado, I give you chapter 8._

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Kooki_

* * *

"Rose, please get your feet off the coffee table", Christian begged. "Aunt Tasha is going to be here any minute!"

Christian was a bit nervous about his aunt's visit. For the first time, he was living on his own and he wanted to show her that he was getting along just fine and that she didn't need to worry about him.

Rose did as she was asked with an eye roll. "Chris, the place is spotless. You're golden".

 _Knock knock knock._

Christian rushed to the door and greeted his aunt with a warm hug. Tasha, being the affectionate woman she was, went around the room hugging every one else. She started with Lissa, then Rose. She moved on to Eddie and finally hugged Dimitri. A little too long for Rose's liking.

When she finally released him she cupped his cheek and smiled. "I've missed you Dimka".

Dimitri just smiled back and gave her arm a squeeze.

 _They're just good friends_ , Rose told herself.

Chris gave Tasha the grand tour and they sat down for dinner.

"Christian, dinner is absolutely lovely!" Tasha could not stop boasting at how talented Chris was in the kitchen.

"The guest room is ready for you Tasha", Lissa said when dinner was over.

"Thank you sweetie, but I'm going to stay at a hotel". Tasha opted for a hotel rather than staying in Christian and Lissa's guest room. She was only staying in town for a few nights, but she didn't want to cramp their style or be cooped up in such small living accommodations. Plus, there was no way she was sharing a bathroom with college students. She of course was staying in the nicest hotel in the area. It was only 4-star, but she could make do.

Before Tasha left for the night, she invited Dimitri to join her for dinner on Friday night to catch up on old times.

"I'm sorry Tasha, I have a shift", Dimitri declined politely.

"Oh, I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind switching", Christian interjected. "Would you Rose?", he asked hopefully.

How could Rose say no when they were all supposed to be one big happy family? Especially since she technically stilled owed Dimitri for her date with James. _Daniel!_ Rose corrected herself. She shrugged non committally.

"Great", Tasha was gleeful. "It's settled".

"Do you need a escort to your hotel?" Eddie asked. Ever the gentlemen and the vigilant guardian.

"That's very kind, but no", Tasha answered. "I lived in the human world without a guardian for a long time. I can handle getting to my hotel", she smiled.

When she was gone, Rose felt like she could breathe again. She hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. Tasha Ozera was an amazing woman. She defended Chris from strigoi when he was just a child and she herself barely an adult. She was strong, opinionated and didn't take any crap from anyone.

Rose should have looked up to her. But instead, every time they met since last Christmas, she felt uneasy around her. Rose never could pin point what it was about Tasha that didn't sit well with her, but she knew it was entirely to do with Dimitri. Tasha could offer him a better life, with wealth and ease and children. Something she herself could never do.

Once upon a time, Dimitri told Rose that Tasha didn't get him, but she did. Late at night, when she was alone, Rose wondered how long that would keep him tethered to her…

* * *

Friday rolled around quickly. Lissa and Christian turned in for an early night. (Everyone knew that was code for sexy times). Eddie went out with friends from class. And Dimitri was getting ready for his late dinner with Tasha.

Rose sought out Dimitri in their shared bathroom. He'd just finished shaving and was putting on his aftershave. The smell made Rose go a little week in the knees.

"So", she said nervously, "A date with Tasha?"

"It's not a date, we're going out to dinner", Dimitri answered.

Rose scoffed.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"You know she just wants to get you in bed".

Dimitri took a calming breath. "No she doesn't. And it warms my heart that you think that's all she could want me for", Dimitri said sarcastically, hurt evident in his tone.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "That's not _all_ she wants you for", she murmured.

"And even if she were trying to get me in bed", Dimitri made a disgusted face, "I'm not going to sleep with her".

"Why not?", Rose was almost angry when she asked.

Dimitri answered, mirroring her tone, "Rose, you know why not".

"No, I don't know", Rose jutted her chin in defiance. "What you do in your spare time isn't my concern. Who you sleep with isn't any of my business, so don't let _me_ stop you".

Dimitri was fuming on the inside, he ran his hand roughly thru his hair. "Do you _want_ me to sleep with her?"

Rose shrugged.

Dimitri clenched his fists. "You've been avoiding me for weeks", he practically growled. "We'e hardly spoken since Christmas. So, what are you doing, huh? What do you want from me?".

"Nothing", Rose said, barely audible. It was almost the same question he asked her at Christmas. Her answered remained the same. She wanted that which she couldn't have. She turned on her heels and left.

Dimitri suppressed his urge to hit something, finished getting ready and headed for dinner with Tasha.

Rose did her security rounds, checked the perimeter and finished by plopping down down if front of the tv. She angrily changed the channels, damn near broke the remote control. She then polished off a tub of ice-cream.

Eddie strolled in well after midnight, smelling like alcohol. "Hey Rosie!"

"Try calling me that again!" Rose warned. Rose sniffed and made a face. "What have you been drinking?!"

"Nothing, some dude bumped into me and spilled his bourbon all over my shirt", Eddie yawned. "I'm going shower and bed", he kissed the top of Rose's head in surprise brotherly gesture. "Night".

 _Tick, toc, tick, toc, tick, toc_

The clock was mocking her. The night ticked by and minutes turned into hours and Dimitri wasn't back yet. She finished binging 5 episodes of "Queer Eye". When the last episode was over and the clock showed it was _the middle of the night_ , Rose was furious, even though in her own mind she had no right to be. Then she had a spout of worry. _What if something happened to them? Maybe it was strigoi?._

Rose remembered the tracker app Dimitri had installed on all their cellphones, including his own. She unlocked her phone and opened the app, hoping that at least if she knew where he was and that he was most likely safe, she wouldn't be so worried.

But when the app stated that Dimitri's phone had been turned off and couldn't get a location, Rose went back to fuming.

Another hour passed and Rose couldn't hold back the tears even if she wanted to. She couldn't stop the imagines of Tasha's hands on Dimitri's body. Worse still was when she pictured Dimitri kissing Tasha, holding Tasha, making love to Tasha. Rose only furthered the torture when she decided that Tasha was no doubt making Dimitri the same offer from a little over a year ago - to be her guardian with benefits. The final nail in the coffin was when Rose convinced herself that Dimitri said yes. She blamed herself, really. She practically threw Dimitri at Tasha tonight.

Fury turned to despair. When the sun began to rise, and Dimitri wasn't home, Rose found herself wishing he would just come home already and break her stupid heart. Nothing he could say to her was worse than what she was imagining.

Rose went to wash her face and alleviate some of the puffiness in her eyes. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but she'd manage to calm down enough to stop crying. She turned the faucet off and that was when she heard the front door. She heard his boots on the hardwood floors. Dimitri was making his way towards his bedroom.

Rose considered making a run for her room and avoiding him all together, rather than facing the heartbreaking truth she knew was coming. All her pondering delayed her escape plan and Dimitri walked into their bathroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rose's face. Immediately he could tell she'd been crying. He wanted to say something but Rose literally just ran away from him.

"Rose", he called after her, but she didn't stop.

Rose was so preoccupied in the bathroom she didn't hear the whole house had woken up. Lissa, Christian and Eddie were already seated in the living room making plans for the day. _Some guardian I am_ , Rose thought. They must have woken while she still had the tap on.

"Roza", Dimitri was hot on Rose's tail.

"Don't call me that", she hissed at him, but the tension was clear to everyone in the room.

"Hey guys", Christian said to Dimitri and Rose, "We were just thinking that since you didn't get any sleep, we're gonna get out of your hair and give you some peace and quiet". Then he turned to Eddie and Lissa, "Come on, breakfast's on me".

Rose looked to Lissa desperately. Lissa misread the redness of her eyes as sleep deprivation and the look on her face as worry. She actually thought she was helping by leaving. "Don't worry Rose", Lissa hugged her, "Eddie's with us and it's daylight outside", she kissed her cheek and pranced along, leaving Rose and Dimitri alone.

"Rose", Dimitri started.

"Shut up. I don't care", Rose wouldn't even spare him a glance.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I'm not, I have something in my eye", Rose didn't realize her eyes had teared up and spilled over again. "I hope enjoyed yourself", she said, completely insincerely. Her voice was dripping with disdain. She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking maybe she could somehow hold herself together and not shatter to pieces.

"I thought you said it wasn't any of your business", he raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever, I hope you two have a wonderful life together", Rose was practically growling.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you talking about, Rose?".

"Didn't Tasha make any propositions tonight? Didn't she make you an offer you can't refuse? Like she did last Christmas, to become her guardian?! and her lover? Didn't she worm her way into your pants?", Rose ranted.

She was full on crying now. It broke Dimitri's heart to see her that way. It also made him mad as hell that that's what she thought of him. He'd already refused Tasha's so called 'unrefusable' offer last year. He attempted to get closer to Rose, but every step he took, she retreated. So he stopped.

Dimitri gritted his teeth. "Tasha did ask me again if I wanted to be her guardian and have children with her. She was very explicit about what would happen if I went with her back to her hotel room", Dimitri approached Rose at a much less obvious pace. He subtly inched closer to her without her stepping backwards. Rose was frozen in place anyway. She didn't think it would hurt that much.

"Can you imagine", Dimitri asked, "how awkward it was being stuck in an elevator with her all night after I turned down her offer for a _second_ time?"

"What?" Rose managed to croak out one syllable. She was still crying, on the verge of hyperventilation. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her.

"At dinner", Dimitri explained, "Tasha asked me again if I would reconsider and becoming her guardian and start a family with her", the thought made Rose's skin crawl but she was still stunned silent and so Dimitri continued his tale. "And _again_ I turned down her offer. She was disappointed, I can't give her what she wants", Dimitri took a breath. "When we left the restaurant the elevator stopped working with us in it. We were stuck there all night because the damn thing was so ancient they couldn't get a hold of a repair man who knew how to fix it, and the hatch in the ceiling wasn't big enough for a child to get through, let alone me. There was also no cell reception, so my battery died, which is why I didn't call you". He came closer bit by bit. "I didn't take Tasha's offer", he annunciated every word and made damn sure Rose was paying attention, "and I didn't sleep with her". He was so close to Rose he could smell the jasmine in her shampoo.

"Why the fuck not?!" Rose was still furious. Maybe now it was at herself, for the self inflicted torture.

"Because," Dimitri raised his voice, "you infuriating woman," by now Dimitri was so close he reached out and his hand fisted in Rose's hair with more passion coursing through them than ever before, "I'm in love with you". He leaned his forehead against hers.

Rose grasped his wrists, but not to push him away. She cried harder if possible. The relief that washed over her in that moment was more powerful and potent than the grief over what she'd been playing in her head all night.

When Dimitri pulled Rose to him, their mouths crashed gloriously. It was a clash of lips and teeth and tongue. Rose fisted Dimitri's dress shirt, Dimitri had his hand in Rose's hair and an arm firmly around her waist.  
Too soon, Rose was out of air. Dimitri pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Tell me you love me", he pleaded breathlessly. He'd declared his love, now he desperately needed her to do the same.

"I love you", her voice was hoarse from all the crying and yelling.

That's all it took before Dimitri's mouth was back on hers. Rose's body moulded to his yet they still weren't close enough.

Dimitri pinned Rose to the wall. Rose loved feeling like she was engulfed by him. Everything that surrounded her, everything she tasted, touched and smelled was Dimitri and he was intoxicating. And warm. And safe. He felt like home. As he lifted her she wrapped her legs around him.

Rose wasn't quite sure how they got there, but the next sensation she felt was falling, as Dimitri sat on his bed, with Rose straddling him.

They began exploring each other more heavily. Rose dipped her tongue in Dimitri's mouth and massaged his tongue with her own. Dimitri returned the favor.

He kissed down her neck to Rose's collarbone. Soon his lips wandered to the spot behind her ear which he knew drove her crazy. She moaned and bucked her hips.

The friction of her sex on his manhood was so sweet and yummy, Rose began tearing Dimitri's shirt off. Dimitri pulled back just so he could rid himself of the now destroyed garment. He took the opportunity to rid Rose of her shirt as well and was surprised to discover she wasn't wearing a bra.

Rose didn't hide herself. She held herself tall and proud on Dimitri's lap, smiling at his awe. Tentatively, Dimitri pressed his palm to her left breast. Rose breath caught. When he rubbed her nipple with his thumb he was rewarded with a gentle groan. But when he took Rose's right nipple in his mouth Rose moaned loudly and bucked her hips again. She pulled him closer by the hair, only turning Dimitri on even more. She hissed when Dimitri bit a little to hard, but he apologized with a soothing lick and a kiss.

Rose pushed him back on the bed and trailed open mouth kisses on his chest and abs. Her hot breath tickled his skin. He'd never felt more alive. Rose took special care to bite him back and Dimitri was loving it. She worked her way back up his body and ended with his earlobe between her teeth. Dimitri groaned loudly and thrusted his hips upwards.

He kicked off his boots and pulled Rose's sneakers off with his toes. The perks of having big feet, one would assume.

Rose kissed her way down his body again, but she didn't stop at his belt, instead she slid down his legs till she was off his lap and standing. Dimitri propped himself up on his elbows, eyes hooded with desire, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Rose thought he looked sexy as hell doing it. He was all muscle and the only hair on his body was the small patch that peaked out of his jeans just below his belly button.  
Rose popped her button and undid her zipper. She pushed her pants down her legs slowly, while biting her lower lip, her eyes glued to Dimitri's. Dimitri followed her movements hungrily, licking his lips. She stood before him in her panties, never wavering or looking embarrassed.

"You're a goddess", he murmured as he sat up, entranced by her beauty and boldness.

Rose smiled. She reached her hand out to him to pull him to his feet. She unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans and let them drop to the floor.

Now Dimitri's bulge was confined only be his boxers. Rose stared for a moment. She swallowed hard. Dimitri wrapped his arm around Rose and kissed the crown of her head. He let his hand slide down her back, from her neck to her round ass, squeezing it gently. Rose shivered.

Rose wanted him, she needed him, but she didn't know how to tell him. So she showed him. Without looking directly at his massive erection, Rose tugged down his boxers and let them pool at the floor with his pants. With a hand on his abs, she nudged him back to sit on the bed and started pushing her own panties down.

Dimitri stopped her when he grabbed her hands and placed them at her sides. "Let me". He hooked his thumbs in the sides of Rose's delicate underwear and ran his big calloused hands down her bare legs, taking the tiny cloth with them. Where is hands traveled downward, his lips followed, kissing along her tone thighs. As he was removing the last piece of clothing that concealed her, Rose noticed Dimitri inhale the scent at the apex of her legs and hum in appreciation. He skimmed his palms back up her leg. He made sure she was looking him in the eye as he draw his fingers closer and closer to her womanhood. He delicately pressed his fingers between her womanly folds. He applied a bit a pressure to her clit with is thumb.

Dimitri lifted one of her legs by the back of her knee and placed her foot on the bed so she was more open to his ministrations. Rose braced herself with a hand on his shoulder. He easily slid his index finger in and out of Rose's wet core. Her nails dug into his skin. She wondered if he knew he was the only man that had ever touched her there.

When Rose swayed on her foot, he place both his hands on her hips to steady her and kissed right under her naval. He placed her once again in his lap.

Rose sat astride Dimitri, kissing him fervently. For the first time since they entered Dimitri's' bedroom, Rose faltered.

"Are you nervous?" he asked Rose.

Rose let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Why?" He was gonna make her say it.

Even if she didn't want to admit it. She huffed, "I've… never…", she couldn't even admit it. She was in college and still a virgin. "This is my first time", she answered, looking away, embarrassed. She was sure now that he knew, Dimitri wouldn't want her. Who would want that responsibility?

Dimitri didn't reconsider for a second. While Rose wasn't looking, Dimitri grinned from ear to ear. He felt more pride and took more pleasure than he had any right to at the notion that he was going boldly where no man had gone before. The caveman in him rejoiced that she was his, and his alone.

When he managed to wipe the smirk off his face, Dimitri kissed the tip of Rose's nose. She looked up and saw him smiling sweetly. He wasn't going to patronize her by asking if she was sure or if she was ready, or to tell her she didn't have to. He knew her well enough and they trusted each other completely. If she wasn't sure or didn't want to, she'd either tell him or kick his ass. The thought made his smile grow. "Just go slow", he said.

Rose smiled back and nodded. Dimitri was relinquishing all control to her, he was letting her set the pace and she loved him all the more for it.

Rose lifted herself up on her knees and guided Dimitri to her entrance. She was impatient and lowered herself too quickly. Rose hissed at the invasion of her body.

Dimitri grabbed her hips and held her in place. "Slow, Roza". He peppered her face with kissed until she calmed.

Rose nodded. The discomfort alone was enough to slow her pace. She lowered herself slowly, gently taking in more and more of Dimitri's massive manhood. The more she took him in, the more he stretched her out. Going as slow as she did was a very different feeling than what she felt as first. Now, she felt like Dimitri was warming her from the inside. She felt connected to him in a way she didn't know was possible. When Dimitri was fully sheathed in her, they let out a simultaneous moan.

Dimitri held her tight and caressed every inch of her body. Rose grew accustomed to his size and instinctually thrusted her hips. The sensation was new and incredible. She'd never felt anything like it. So she thrust her hips again. And again. And again.

This wasn't Dimitri's first rodeo, and it had been a while since his last time, but he didn't remember sex ever being like this. He could feel Rose in every cell of his body. Every one of his nerves felt the fire she lit in him. She filled every corner of his soul with her light.

Rose ground her pelvis against Dimitri's. She felt the friction everywhere, anywhere their bodies touched - from her inner thighs against his legs, to her core on his shaft, her nub rubbing against his corse hair, and her nipples brushing his chest. Her pace got faster and faster. Soon Dimitri had no choice but to lay back so he wasn't inhibiting Rose's movements. Not that he didn't enjoy the view of Rose impaling herself and bouncing up and down on him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. The way she rode him, the way Rose moved, the way her breast jiggled and her hair swayed, coupled with the sounds she was making would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Rose grew tighter and tighter as her climax came nearer. Dimitri could feel it with every move she made. The closer Rose drew to her climax, the closer Dimitri did as well.

Rose came with a satisfied scream. As she rode out her orgasm, Dimitri gripped her hips and pumped into her from below. The additional stimulation and Dimitri's magnificent erection pulsating and spilling inside her, brought Rose to another peak. She threw her head back and if Dimitri wasn't holding her in place, she would have fallen to the floor, head first. He sat up and pulled her to him, lulling her. He peppered her shoulder with kisses and stroked her hair while their breathing evened out.

They laid in Dimitri's bed, spent, legs tangled, her head on his chest. He was playing with the ends of her hair, completely content, smiling goofily. Dimitri fell asleep. It was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. Just because he had his Roza in his arms. He loved her. And she loved him. And compared to that everything else suddenly had the volume turned down.

He woke hours later to the sound of sobbing. He felt a strange wetness on his chest. Tears. Dimitri rose groggily. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. It could have been hours or minutes. But he knew one thing - Rose's head was no longer cradled on his chest. She was sitting on the edge of his bed with her back facing him. She held her knees to her chest and she suddenly seemed so small to him.

"Roza, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Dimitri's panic was obvious. More than anything he was afraid he hurt her during their amorous activities. Maybe he wasn't gentle enough.

"No", Rose cried. She hugged herself tighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

Dimitri planted himself beside Rose and put his hand around her shoulder.

Rose pulled away from him. "This shouldn't have happened", she said. "We shouldn't have done this".

Dimitri was horrified. "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this was a mistake". Rose got up and started gathering her clothes.

"How can you say that?", he was sure the feeling of being staked in the heart hurt less than Rose rejecting their love.

"Because this isn't going to work. We're both Lissa's guardian. There's no way for us to be together. And right now, we're endangering her". Rose had thought this through as soon as Dimitri fell asleep. The sex was amazing and she truly did love him. But there was no future for them. She couldn't do that to Lissa, who was the only family she had.

Dimitri tried to stop Rose from running away, to stop her from leaving when he knew in his bones they were suppose to be together. "So, what? You're going to pretend this", he gestured to the bed, "didn't happen?" When Rose didn't answer he got angrier. "What about me? What about how I feel?"

"How do you feel?". Rose asked distracted, still gathering her clothes.

"Right now? Like you used me".

Rose stopped short and faced him. "I'm sorry". And she meant it. "I shouldn't have let it go this far".

Dimitri shook his head. "No. Roza, I l-"

"Please don't say it", Rose interrupted him and shut her eyes tight, as if that would make her un-hear what he was about to say, what he had already said a few hours ago. "Having to end this hurts enough as it is", she murmured.

"Then don't!" Dimitri half yelled half begged. "We can make this work! I'll ask for a transfer".

Rose's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that! I won't let Lissa lose the best guardian she'll ever have. I don't want a partner who I don't know and don't trust. Not to mention what it'll do to your career, asking to get transferred out of guarding _the_ last Dragomir".

"I don't care about that. Lissa can get another guardian. I don't want to lose you. You're making this about choosing between me and Lissa and it doesn't have to be that way".

Rose was weeping, her heart was breaking. So was Dimitri's.

"They come first. We both knew that a long time ago", Rose said with a finality that Dimitri didn't like one bit.

"Roza", he'd never been more pained uttering her name.

Rose entered the bathroom with her clothes in her arms and shut the door behind her. She crossed the bathroom to her room, shutting that door as well, as if shutting the doors would give her space to mourn her fate on her own.

Dimitri did something he hadn't done in years. He cried. While sober.

Rose heard him rustle in his room and shortly after, the front door slammed shut. It was then that her weeping turned into wailing. _What have I done?_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading. I know that ending was torture and I'm sorry! This is not the last chapter! Don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_

 _Alright boys and girls,_

 _I know I said that the next chapter would upload much later in the week. But I've ignored my entire family for half a weekend just to get this chapter done. Dimitri was a hot mess and I couldn't leave him like that for too long._

 _Thank you for reading, following and favoriting! I want to thank all the reviewers! (If there's a reviewer out there that I haven't replied to let me know I'm a piece of shit and the grievance will be rectified. Except for guests for obvious reasons… and_ ** _Lizz91_** _and_ ** _Mamado_** _who I can't reply to even though I really, really want to, but because the private message feature is disabled on these accounts I can't. Is that on purpose, Lizz91? Mamado? Let me know and I'll stop bugging about it :-D )._

 _Chapter 9 coming at you!_

 _Cheers,_

 _K_

* * *

"Rose", Lissa knocked lightly on her best friend's door, even though it was wide open. "Is everything alright?" she asked when Rose looked up from her textbook.

"Fine, why?" Rose was clipped.

"You've been very quiet lately. You hardly leave your room when we're home. You don't don't fight with Chris. You barely speak with Dimitri or Eddie or _me_ ", Lissa hesitated if she should continue. She decided Rose needed to hear it even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Your eyes are always red".

"I'm not doing drugs, if that's what you're asking, Liss".

"No Rose, that's not what I'm asking", she puffed out her cheeks and blew out an exasperated breath. "You've been crying for days. I know you think you hide it, that I don't see it or hear it. But I do. I wanted you to come to me with whatever you're going through. But you haven't. And now I'm just worried about you, sweetie".

Rose felt bad. In trying to protect her charge she neglected her best friend.

When Rose didn't reply, Lissa said, "I'm your best friend, Rose. I want to help you. You can tell me anything". She was met with silence again. "Tomorrow's Friday. How about we ditch and hang out, just the two of us?" Lissa was desperately trying to at least cheer Rose up.

Rose smiled. "I'd like that".

They made plans to get mani-pedis, foot massages, do a little shopping and pig out non stop all day. Just what Rose needed.

When Lissa left Rose to her own devices, Rose thought of her behavior the whole week. She thought she was being so good about keeping her emotions in check. If Lissa had heard her cry, Dimitri not doubt heard it as well.

 _Dimitri._ Even the thought of his name hurt. Since that Saturday morning, they'd only spoken to each other when it was necessary, like during shift change or when it was a socially required of them. They stopped training together. They were never alone in the same room.

They didn't talk about what happened between them. They never brought it up in any context. They were ignoring it. Or at least Rose thought they were ignoring it.

Rose and Lissa had their day-o-fun and it really cheered Rose up. Not being in the house, not having to think about what she had done, was liberating. She even enjoyed the shopping. Especially since she had her own spending money now with her guardian wages, meager as they were.

But that night, when everyone had gone to bed, as they were about to switch shifts, Dimitri asked Rose if they could talk.

And there it was. What Rose had been dreading all week. Talking. No good ever came from talking.

They sat at the kitchen table when Dimitri dropped the bomb on Rose. "I'm going to ask for a transfer".

Rose blinked a few times. She wasn't sure she heard him right. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me", he answered, but repeated it just the same. "I'm going to ask for a transfer".

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can take living in the same house as you for much longer. Not when you won't even look at me".

Rose was staring intently at her belly button.

Dimitri laughed without humor. "You can't even looking at me now".

He shook his head, "Do you have any idea what the past week has been like for me?", he asked rhetorically. "Having to go back to that room? I can't sleep in my own bed. I've been using the couch during the day when you're all at classes."

Rose had left him standing in his room, broken and naked, staring at the closed door, tears spilling over his long lashes and running down his cheeks. He tried to get her smell out of his room. He washed his sheets, opened the windows for days on end, aired out his mattress. But nothing worked. Dimitri began thinking maybe it was all in his head.

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and looked him in the eye. It was the first time she'd seen those beautiful brown orbs of his since she broke their hearts. And all she was met with was pain. "Please, don't do this. It'll get easier".

Dimitri looked less than convinced. "It's too late Roza. I already put you above anyone else. And I can't continue in good conscience to guard the princess when I _know_ that she's not my first priority. It's better for Lissa to have a different guardian, one who can put her first".

Rose felt like her heart was breaking all over again. "Where will you go?" _Not Tasha, not Tasha, not Tasha,_ she repeated in her head over and over.

"I have good standing with someone on the allocation board. I can pull some strings and get assigned to St. Basil's".

"You'd rather go back to guarding classes than staying here?" Rose's outrage was not masked.

"No, I was thinking of teaching classes", Dimitri answered calmly, unfazed by Rose's anger. If anything, mentoring Rose at the academy made him realize he liked teaching and he was good at it. "And I'll be closer to my family".

"When?" This was too much for Rose to process. She was able to express herself monosyllabically only.

"I'll ask to transfer when the semester ends. That way, when you go back to court during summer vacation, you can get a chance to meet my replacement and get to know him or her before living in the same apartment". He'd really thought this through.

Rose was trying so hard not to cry. "I've already lost you, I don't want Lissa to lose you too".

"You haven't lost me, Rose. I'm still right here", he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. He hoped they could reconcile before his transfer. And if they couldn't, maybe the distance would do them some good.

"Can you please, please just give it some more time?" Rose cried silently.

"Are you going to change your mind?" he asked but wasn't really expecting an answer. Met with staggering silence he questioned, "Then why do you think I'll change mine?"

The silence was like a chasm between them. It was a mercy when Dimitri finally spoke. "The allocations board convenes in 2 weeks. With my connections I can get away with late admission. I have a month to hand in my transfer request".

Rose nodded. She didn't know what the hell could possibly change, but she nodded. She wiped her eyes and had no idea how she was supposed to sleep after that conversation.

"Hey guys, I need a favor", Christian waltzed into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting something?" The saying cut the tension with a knife came to mind.

"No", Rose quickly answered, "we were just doing our routine handover".

Chris let it go. He could tell she was crying. But Lissa specifically told him to leave Rose alone and not antagonize her. It was getting to the point where he was worried too. So was Eddie. They hadn't seen Rose like this since Mason's death.

"What do you need Chris?" Rose asked.

"Lissa just got her period and needs me to go to the drug store and buy her some… stuff".

Rose laughed. "You're a grown ass man, you can say the word tampons!"

"Whatever", Chris answered cleverly. "Why can't she just borrow yours?" he asked Rose.

"Uh-uh. She has her brand, I have mine". Rose rolled her eye. _How could he not know this?_ "Lissa is very particular about what sticks in there", she smirked, "yet she still has sex with you", she chuckled.

Chris was biting his tongue. He promised Lissa he'd be good. "Anyway, Eddie's already asleep, I don't want to wake him. Can one of you, please, go with me? Lissa would kill me if I went alone."

"Let's go, then", Rose made for the door.

"No, Rose", Dimitri stopped them. "You stay here with Lissa. I'll go with Christian".

Though Rose was dying to see Christian freak out at the pharmacy, she wasn't going to argue with Dimitri. She was trying to get back on his good graces. But she could tell what he was doing.

Dimitri knew Rose wasn't sleeping well. He wasn't either. But her shift was already over, she'd has a long day and she'd be safer in the apartment, behind the wards. That kind of thinking was exactly why he should transfer.

Rose knew Dimitri and Christian would be out for at least 45 minutes with the driver to the all night pharmacy and back. So she decided to do the night shift perimeter check.

She soon found herself wandering into Dimitri's room. She stared at Dimitri's bed. She was assaulted by the memories. She would have felt tortured too if she had to stay in that room. The only difference between her and Dimitri was that all she could smell was _him_.

Later Rose checked on Lissa. She was balled up on the bed. Lissa wasn't sleeping yet. "Hi Rose? Can you get me a hot water bottle? I have cramps from hell".

"Sure, sweetie".

By the time Rose got Lissa her water bottle and some tylenol, she noticed that it had been an hour since Dimitri and Christian left. "Shouldn't they be back already?" Lissa's worry only mirrored Rose's.

"Yeah", she answered. "I'll try calling them".

The call went straight to voicemail. _Maybe they're in the elevator now._

As if to answer Rose's pondering, the front door slammed open and Christian and Dimitri staggered in, Dimitri was leaning heavily on Christian. Christian was practically dragging Dimitri into the apartment.

All the ruckus they were making had alerted not only Rose and Lissa but Eddie as well. Without skipping a beat, Eddie was on Dimitri's other side, supporting his weight.

"Careful", Christian warned.

"What the hell happened?" Rose yelled. She was horrified. What would take down her Russian god other than…

"Strigoi", Chris answered. "Three of them. The fuckers jumped us on the way back to the car".

Lissa rushed to close the door behind them.

"Get me to my room", Dimitri groaned. "The first aid kit is in there".

Christian and Eddie pulled off Dimitri's duster before sitting him on his bed. Rose suddenly woke from her state of shock and gasped at the blood soaking the side of his shirt. Eddie quickly cut the shirt off him. Dimitri's ribs were bruised, no doubt broken.

"Oh, Dimitri", Lissa approached him. "Let me heal you".

"No".

Lissa looked puzzled.

"Dimitri", Rose was just as surprised, "You have a hole in your chest, broken ribs, a busted ankle, we don't even know if there's internal bleeding. Just let her heal you".

"No", he answered adamantly. Gesturing to gaping wound on right side above just below his rib cage, he said "It's not a hole, it's a scratch and it's nearly closed", he lied. "My ankle is just sprained. And I know I don't have internal injuries. I'll be fine in a few days".

"You can't know that", Rose groaned. "And that", she pointed to his still bleeding wound, "needs stitches. If you're not going to let Lissa heal you, we're going to a hospital".

"No we are not", Dimitri growled. "There isn't a hospital in the area that can treat dhampir and you know it".

"Dimitri, please", Rose begged him.

Lissa looked between Christian, Rose and Dimitri. Eddie had appeared with the first kit in hand. "You can stitch him up, Rose", Lissa said. Everyone looked to her. "You took that first aid class when we lived in Portland. Remember the instructor said you had a natural talent, hands of a surgeon, yada yada yada".

"Do it", Dimitri instructed.

"That asshole was hitting on me, Lissa!", Rose ran her hand roughly through her hair. "This is insane, you need to see a doctor".

"Do. It", Dimitri said weakly. He was pale.

Eddie had already prepped some gauze with rubbing alcohol and threaded the needle.

"Fuck!" Rose rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands. She came back with newfound resolve. "I can't do this with everyone breathing down my neck. Get out".

The room emptied. Rose fell to her knees before Dimitri. She took the gauze. "This is going to sting". She cleaned Dimitri's wound as he raggedly breathed in and out.

"This is absurd!" Rose hissed. "Why won't you let Lissa heal you?"

"Because of the darkness".

"I will take Lissa's darkness", Rose almost yelled.

Dimitri grabbed her hand before she started stitching and looked deep into her eyes. "That's why I won't do it".

Rose shook her head angrily, tears threatening to spill over. "If this doesn't work, or if you pass out from blood loss, she's healing you. End of story", Rose informed Dimitri, leaving no room for argument.

She dutifully stitched the cut. Dimitri grunted every time the needle pierced his skin. He tried to focus on something else, but all that was in front of him was Rose. Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips pursed with concentration. He could tell by the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead that she was nervous. Every time the needle went in, she winced at Dimitri's grunts. It was endearing.

When she was finished, Rose bandaged the wound. "There", she said, "It's done". She sniffled and rose to her feet. "You guys can come in now", she called to the door, knowing her friends were waiting impatiently outside. Rose collected all the bloody gauze and needle to the trash and went to wash up again.

"How are you, Dimitri?" Christian asked.

"I'll live". He tried to get up.

Eddie pushed him back down. "Where do you think you're going? Lay down".

They didn't know Dimitri didn't want to be in that room any longer than he had to. So he laid down. He couldn't really move around anyway.

"What happens now?" Chris asked.

"Now", Rose answered calmly, "We follow protocol. We call it in to headquarters, report the incident, make sure the alchemists do a clean up, and request an additional guardian to fill in for Dimitri until he heals".

Dimitri was impressed by Rose, though he shouldn't have been. Her thinking was always quick. She always had a plan. Even if it was reckless at times.

"Dimitri already called the alchemists", Chris informed.

"Good", Rose nodded. "Chris, Lissa, try to get some sleep", she dismissed them. "Eddie, you too. I'll take first watch, you take second".

The did as they were told and evacuated Dimitri's bedroom. Rose turn to Dimitri, "I'm going to get my laptop. We're going to phone this in and then send an official report". She turned to leave, "I'll be right back. Make the call".

Dimitri nodded. At least calling in the incident gave him something else to focus on other than he was in the bed where he and Rose made love no more than a week ago.

Rose made it all the way to the kitchen before she broke down. Now that she was fairly sure Dimitri would be okay, she let go all the panic and worry and rage she had buried deep inside. She shuddered and heaved. Rose was startled when Christian put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be okay", Christian assured her, seeming to understand what Rose was going through. He might not have known the nature of her and Dimitri's relationship, but he knew they were close, and that what almost happened tonight devastated her.

Rose nodded and let Christian pull her into a hug. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Rose questioned, realizing that he could have been killed just as easily.

"I'm fine, Dimitri didn't let those monsters anywhere near me. Besides, I didn't hesitate to light those bastards up".

"What happened tonight?", she asked. "I want the truth, not the sugar coated version Dimitri is going to try to feed me".

Christian filled her in. He explained that on their way back to the car, they were surrounded by 3 strigoi. "The thing is I heard the strigoi way before Dimitri. I braced for the attack first. It was as if Dimitri was stuck in his own head." Chris had said.

Rose kept the terror off her face. The state Dimitri was in was her fault.

"It's all kind of a blur", Chris said. "Since I immediately lit up my hands, they ganged up on Dimitri. They were waiting me out, knowing if I used too much magic, I get tired real fast which made me an easy target". He took a deep breath. "They slammed Dimitri against the wall. But he recovered and staked one almost immediately. He took more punches and kicks. I lit one of them of fire, and Dimitri staked him. But the last strigoi sliced Dimitri's side with his bare hands and slammed him back against the wall". Christian swallowed hard. "Dimitri slumped to the ground and dropped his stake. When I saw it roll away I thought he was dead". If Dimitri was dead, that meant he was dead too. He didn't have enough strength to incinerate the strigoi and the strigoi knew it.

"Then what?" Rose probed.

Chris licked his lips. "I have no idea how he did it, he must have had another stake".

Rose nodded, she knew well that Dimitri always had two stakes.

"He manages to swipe his stake across the back of the strigoi's ankle. The strigoi fell back and Dimitri staked him".

Dimitri has severed the strigoi's Achilles' heel. Even a strigoi would need time to heal from an injury like that.

Christian finished by saying that Dimitri wanted him to get in the car and drive off. "He didn't want to slow me down, but there was no way I was leaving him there".

"You did good, Christian".

"So did you, Rose", he referred to her handy stitch work. "Relax, try to get some rest". Chris grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to bed.

Not more than 15 minutes since Rose left Dimitri to make the call to HQ, she had returned with a tray and her laptop. Dimitri had hung up when as she walked in.

"I got you an ice pack for your ankle", she placed the cold towel covered pack on his elevated ankle. "I didn't know what you would want," Rose bumbled, "But after the adrenaline rush you need to eat, so I made you a sandwich. And I brought you coffee and tea. And I got a bottle of water. I didn't know what you want", she repeated. "I brought you pain killers and I found bandages we can use to tape your ribs". The whole time Rose was sniffling and stuttering, her cheeks wet with tears.

Dimitri grabbed her trembling hands. "Roza, stop. It's okay".

"No, it's not okay! You could've died tonight!"

"But I didn't".

This wasn't the time for Rose to lean on him. He needed her to be strong. It was the least she could offer him. She wiped her tears and opened her laptop. "Let's get this report over with so you can rest".

Dimitri's recounting of the attack was almost the same as Christian's. Only a few minor details were left out. Details that were not minor to Rose at all. With the report done and sent, Rose told Dimitri to try and get some sleep.

"I'm not tired", he shrugged.

Rose knew he didn't want to stay in his bed. But he needed the rest to heal. "I have Netflix on my laptop. Let's watch something". Rose suggested.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise. He wondered what Rose was up to but nodded all the same. "What do you want to watch?", he asked.

Rose thought about it for a minute then with a wicked smile said, "How about Gilmore Girls?"

Dimitri suppressed an eye role, not having a clue in the faintest what the show was about. He raised his eyebrow questioning the selection.

At Dimitri's reluctance, Rose had a change of heart, remembering that in season 1 Dean broke up with Rory when he said 'I love you' and she couldn't say it back. Maybe it wasn't an ideal choice to watch. Though logically it would take ages to binge that far ahead into the season...

"Forget it", Rose said, "We're watching 'Stranger Things'. It's about the 80s, you'll love it".

"Have you seen in?" Dimitri asked.

"No, but I've heard good things", Rose shrugged. "It's supposed to be scary". She really didn't believe any human could ever know what scary really meant.

Dimitri was reclined against a stack of pillows. Rose sat beside him, trying not to get too close. She place the laptop on a pillow and the pillow half on her leg, half on Dimitri's.

Rose was really engaged in the show. From time to time she covered her eyes with her hands. Other times she clutched the hem of her shirt. She was trying to be brave, but that wasn't really working for her.

When the first episode ended, Dimitri smiled, "We don't have to watch another episode".

"Why wouldn't I want to watch another episode?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and let the autoplay start episode 2.

When Rose jumped, Dimitri chuckled, even though it hurt him.

Rose wanted to smack him. "How are you not scared?"

"I've had my fill of scary tonight".

Rose paused the show. "Do you want to talk about?"

"Now you want to talk?", anger lined his voice.

Rose huffed in response and put the show back on.

Eventually, somewhere towards the end of the second episode, Rose fell asleep, her head on Dimitri's shoulder. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead of watching anything else, he grabbed the book from his nightstand.

An hour later, Eddie came to relieve Rose. Dimitri claimed she'd just fallen asleep, so Eddie didn't make a fuss about it.

Sometime during the night, Dimitri received a message for guardian HQ that backup would be sent within 24 hours.

As the night progressed and the sun was rising, in her sleep, Rose snuggled closer and closer to Dimitri. After everything Dimitri had been through, and hardly sleeping that week, it was only natural that he'd fall asleep as well. Rose sleeping beside him was like a balm, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed more soothing than the pain meds he took.

Dimitri woke much later from the pressure on his bladder. But he couldn't move. First there was Rose, who was still wrapped around him. Second was the fact that he was immobile due to his ankle and ribs. "Roza", he grunted. "Roza", he repeated when she didn't respond.

"What?" she murmured.

"Rose, get up, I have to pee", he said urgently.

"Oh! Sorry".

Dimitri tried to sit up and failed. " _Fuck_ ", he swore in Russian.

Rose didn't know what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good. "What's wrong?"

"My ribs", he answered. "I can't sit up by myself".

Rose leapt from the bed and helped him gently to his feet. He swayed and leaned on her, remembering he hurt his ankle as well.

"Let me help you". She took as much of his weight as she could, but they finally made it to the bathroom.

Both of them standing in front of the toilet, Dimitri said, "Thanks. I got it from here".

Rose blushed and excused herself. "I'm right outside the door, call me and I'll take you back to bed". As she shut the door her eyes widened at the double meaning of her own words. This was going to be a difficult couple of days.

* * *

Guardian HQ sent someone to cover for Dimitri that night. A nice woman in her late twenties. Just to put everyone at ease, Eddie trained with her on her first morning there. After getting his ass handed to him, he declared the substitute guardian was more than up to par.

.

For the next week, Rose spent every waking minute she wasn't on shift, doting over Dimitri. She'd made sure he was fed and hydrated. In the beginning, she'd even helped him get dressed. Several days after the attack, Dimitri's ankle healed nicely and he was able to move around on his own.

Every night, they'd get in their pjs and watch Netflix. They'd gone through 2 seasons of 'Stranger Things' before they moved on to a different show. Every night, Rose fell asleep in Dimitri's bed. Every night, Dimitri let her. He almost wished his ribs weren't healing. In another week, he'd be back to full active duty.

Once Dimitri regained his mobility and could sit up by himself, Rose decided it was time to go back to her own bed.

"I'm going to go back to sleeping in my own room", Rose said, when the episode of whatever they were watching ended.

"Why?" Dimitri knew why, he just didn't want her to go.

Rose turned to him. "You don't need me anymore".

Rose could see the way Dimitri's jaw flexed when he clenched his teeth.

"I don't want you to go". The words left Dimitri's mouth before his brain could stop them.

"I know", Rose nodded. "But it's not your choice. It's no good for you that I'm here. I'm no good for you".

"What are you talking about?"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Christian told me what happened the night you two were attacked".

"So did I, it was in the report we sent together that night".

"He said you were lost in your own head, that you didn't even see the attack coming until _he_ braced for it", Rose stated.

Until that moment, Dimitri wasn't sure Christian had even noticed that.

"Dimitri, you were distracted, because of me. You were in danger because your head was somewhere else. You could have been killed", Rose swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of losing him, "because loving me is your biggest weakness". There it was, the guilt she carried with her since the attack, all on display in her eyes.

Dimitri's eyes immediately softened. He pried Rose's hand from herself and wrapped them around his torso. He engulfed her in his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "No, Roza, loving you is my greatest strength".

Rose broke out in a sob.

"Rose, I was thinking of you, when I was on the ground, when I couldn't breathe, when I couldn't save Christian. I was thinking of you and how these strigoi would search for more moroi and dhampir and I needed to end them before they got to you". He kissed her head again and stroked her hair before pulling her back so he could see her. "Loving you makes me stronger. Loving you saved my life that night", he cupped her cheek and rubbed a tear away with his thumb. "Besides, I'm too stubborn and I love you too much to ever leave you".

Rose cried harder. "But the transfer-"

He cut her off, "Physical distance will never make me stop loving you". Dimitri took her hand in his, "you are _always_ here", and placed it on his chest over his heart.

Rose couldn't stand the distance any longer. Crying or not, she attacked his lips with hers. Dimitri returned the kiss with the same vigor.

When Dimitri's tongue met hers, Rose lost all control and pulled him down on top of her. She needed him like she needed air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was very explicit about what she wanted when she rubbed her core against Dimitri's already erect member.

He hissed at the delicious friction. In that moment, they knew there was no going back. They needed the release in the most agonizing way.

It was only the yearning and the desire that fueled them now. Rose pulled down Dimitri's pajama pants and boxers just enough to release his manhood. As soon as he was freed, Dimitri lifted up Rose's nightie and pushed aside her ridiculously small panties. She adjusted her hips and he sunk into her, to the hilt. She sighed at the feeling of fullness.

Dimitri moved in and out of her as Rose pulled and tugged at his body, trying to get closer. The fact that they were both fully clothed was eerily erotic.

"Roza, you're crying", Dimitri's face contorted in pain as he realized Rose hadn't stopped shedding tears since before she initiate their kiss.

"No, don't stop", Rose begged. How could she begin to explain to him that her crying had morphed from that of despair to that of relief? But it was relief mixed with grief. Being with him was a relief after all the guilt and all heartache. She didn't care that it was only momentary. She knew it would hurt more in the morning, when they went back to the way things were, but she couldn't help it. "Keep going", she encouraged him by grabbing his ass and thrusting her hips upwards.

When he went back to pumping in and out of her, Rose demanded more. "Harder, Dimitri!"

"Ssshhh", he warned, after all the house was full, but he complied all the same.

Rose nodded but she was lost in the feeling of pleasure coursing through her.

"Faster", she panted. She angled her hips so he rubbed her just the right way.

Now it was Rose's turn to shush Dimitri when his grunts became louder.

As she neared her climax, Rose stopped crying. She was panting in the most unflattering way, trying not to moan loudly.

Suddenly Dimitri thrusts became wild and he stilled in her. The swell of him inside her, brought with it a tidal wave of ecstasy that was still new to Rose. The only thing keeping her scream at bay was her bite on his shoulder.

Dimitri laid his head in the crook of her neck, catching his breath. He was still sheathed in her. Rose clung to him and stroked his hair. The sex was over, but she didn't want the moment to end. She didn't want to go back to the reality where they couldn't be together.

"Sorry", Dimitri murmured. "I must be crushing you", and he shifted off of her.

Rose immediately felt the loss of warmth. "I actually kind of like your weight on me", she whispered.

Dimitri wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her to run away again. But this time he wouldn't let her.

He pulled his pants back up and yanked off his shirt that was drenched in sweat. He wordlessly cleaned Rose before straightening her panties. Rose was left awed by the intimacy of the gesture.

She sat up. Dimitri was sure now she would try to make her escape. "Where are you going?"

Rose couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him she was going back to her bed now. She couldn't stand the look on his face when she left again. She couldn't look into those big doe eyes and tell him she was leaving. Again. So she just mumbled something about needed to change her top since it was soaked in sweat as well.

But Dimitri knew if she left she wouldn't come back. "My shirts are in the top drawer", he pointed to the dresser.

Rose nodded. She stood from the bed and grabbed the first shirt her hand touched in said drawer. It was a plain white tee shirt. She took off her nightie and changed, completely ignoring Dimitri as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. His tee shirt hit her mid thigh. She still stood by the bed, not sure what to do. Her head said she needed to get out of there but her heart wouldn't let her feet move.

Dimitri made the decision for her when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. She landed in a heap, with a yelp. He hugged her waist tightly and curl himself around her body, signaling to Rose that she wasn't going anywhere tonight. And for the for time since… ever, Rose relented.

* * *

The following morning started a new kind of shit storm. Christian was making pancakes and wanted to know whether Dimitri would be joining them in the kitchen or if he was serving him breakfast in bed. All week, the only one Dimitri let take care of him was Rose. Even though Chris offered his help, Dimitri always declined. Maybe he let Rose help because Rose never asked, she just did. But this time Chris didn't plan on taking no for a answer.

He also didn't really plan on knocking. He didn't think there was a need to. But when he open the door and caught Dimitri, shirtless, wrapped around Rose, who had her thigh between his legs as her shirt road up exposing her underwear, Chris let out a "My eyes! My eyes!"

Rose sat up startled. Dimitri's ribs still weren't healed so he sat slowly.

"What the fuck is this?" Christian asked with a hand on his eyes. On the one hand he wanted to know what the fuck was going on; on the other hand he really didn't want see or hear any details.

Christian wasn't some stuffy moroi who was against dhampir's getting involved romantically, but he was very against putting Lissa in danger. He finally removed his hands from his eyes. "Are you two just fucking? Please tell me this means nothing and you're just fucking."

Dimitri took Rose's hand in his. A clear declaration they weren't just fucking.

Chris rubbed his hands on his face. "Bad. This is bad. This is very very bad. What the hell am I going to tell Lissa?"

"Nothing", Rose pulled her hand away from Dimitri's and got off the bed, "You're not going to tell Lissa a god damn thing". She glimpsed at Dimitri and added, "There's nothing to tell".

Rose stalked out of his room to hers through the bathroom she and Dimitri shared. Again.

But this time, Dimitri wasn't backing down. This time Dimitri marched right after Rose, completely ignoring Christian.

Rose jumped when Dimitri burst through the door. He cupped both her cheeks with his palms, his callused hands rubbed against her smooth skin. His gaze was unrelenting. "This isn't over", Dimitri whispered. "I'm won't give up on us". He dropped his arms and turned his back to her. This time he was the one to leave Rose stunned and staring after him as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days after Dimitri told Rose he was going to fight for them, Rose walked around the house in a state of utter panic. She avoided Dimitri at all cost, always made sure if they were in a room together they had a buffer and tried as hard as possible not to make eye contact.

When a week had gone by without incident, Rose was relieved she'd made it that long. Soon, Dimitri was back on active duty and their shift swap would entail her at the very least to give Dimitri the courtesy of a hand over. Rose needed to stay strong. For both of them.

Another week flew by. She evaded Dimitri easily enough. A little too easily. She have been letting her guard down, just to see what would happen.

It had been an addition full week before Rose realized that Dimitri wasn't doing anything to so call fight for her. Nothing at all. He didn't try to get her alone, or try to talk some sense into her. He didn't even try to use his roguishly handsome wiles to seduce her.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. While she didn't want him to fight for her, she was sorely disappointed that he didn't. It made her question everything they'd been through. She wondered if the harsh reality just hit him when Christian caught them. Or maybe Chris had managed to talk some sense into her stoic Russian. Or maybe Dimitri just came to the conclusion that she really wasn't worth all the hassle. Either way, no fight had ensued. It seemed chivalry was indeed dead.

Then a daunting thought crossed Rose's mind. The most horrifying of them all. Maybe Dimitri was reallocating and just decided not to tell her. There'd still been a few weeks before he absolutely had to submit his forms to the board, but that didn't mean he hadn't done so already.

Now, Rose no longer felt panic. Nope. She'd shifted gears straight into terror. Tinged with a healthy dose of rage.

How dare he not tell her? How dare he lie to her? How dare he make love to her and then leave? How dare he tell her he wouldn't give up on her and then go right around and give the fuck up on her?!

She couldn't complain or even confront him about it. It was what she wanted.

Rose was somewhere between angry crying, frustrated crying and heartbroken crying. In any case, it was back to crying.

* * *

One day after classes, Lissa begged Rose to go out to coffee with her, claiming she needed some girly time with her best friend.

"I know it late Rose", Lissa stated. It was a silent agreement for all the house residents that no one left the safety of their warded apartment complex after dark. "I promise we'll be back before nightfall".

Rose conceded. She couldn't refuse her best friend's puppy dog eyes tactic.

They sat at the coffee shop nearest to their apartment with tea, hot chocolate and bear-claws when Lissa blurted out "Christian's cheating on me!"

Rose spit out her beverage, "What?!"

"I think Christian may be cheating on me", she answered, a bit more composed.

"Liss, Christian is crazy about you. He follows you around like a lap dog. He almost incinerated a human last week for checking you out. He loves you. He'd never cheat on you". For good measure Rose added, "And if he did, I know how to hide a body".

"He's barely spoken to me in weeks", Lissa began.

"Maybe there's a lot on his mind with his mid term assignment".

That made sense to Lissa, but she wasn't convinced. "We haven't had sex in 3 weeks".

Rose shut her eyes tightly. And here she was thinking she just got better at blocking Lissa out… "Is that uncommon?" Rose asked. After all, what the hell did she know about the sex life of a couple in a long term relationship.

"It's not unheard of", Lissa answered. "Though, usually he'll at least try. But lately he's been… denying my advances". She said delicately.

"You came on to him and he turned you down?" Rose's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Yes!" Lissa hissed. "And…"

"And what?" Rose prodded.

"And, the other day I walked in on him and Dimitri having a hushed conversation that stopped the moment I entered the kitchen. When I asked, Christian lied to me about it! Tried to sell me some cockamamy about ruining the surprise for my birthday".

"Your birthday is in 6 months!"

"I know!" Lissa huffed. "I want to trust him and I want to talk to him about this, but he's already lied to my face, twice. Can you do me a favor and please ask Dimitri what the hell is going on?"

Slap. Meet. Face. "Uh…" How the hell was Rose going to get out of this? "I'm not really sure that's a good idea, Liss. What makes you think Dimitri won't lie to _me_?"

"You said Dimitri never lies".

She did say that once upon a time. "He may have lied to me once or twice before", Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please Rose. At the very least we'll know if they're in on it together or if something really is going on with Chris".

Rose was tempted to tell Lissa she and Dimitri weren't currently on speaking terms, but that would have just started up a whole other topic Rose had no intention of getting into. She had half a mind to tell Lissa to compel Christian, but figured in compulsion veritas. If he stated spewing truths, he wouldn't stop.

"I'll try to work it into a conversation, ok?"

"Oh Rose, thank you, thank you, thank you".

"Come on, highness. Let's get back before you turn into a pumpkin".

On the way home Rose was wracking her brain how she would even _start_ a conversation with Dimitri. And about Chris and Lissa's love life, no less. It had crossed her mind that maybe the drift between Chris and Lissa was her fault, on the count of Christian now keeping her and Dimitri's secret as well. She debated whether she should talk to Chris directly about it, but she didn't want to betray Lissa's trust. Not to mention that in the unlikely scenario that Chris was a cheating dirtbag, he certainly wouldn't come clean to Rose about it.

Rose entered the apartment and froze. Lissa smacked right into her back.

"Ladies", Dimitri greeted them and chugged his water.

Lissa wasn't so fazed, but Rose was almost drooling. Dimitri had apparently just come back from his pre-shift run. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. A few strands escaped and framed his face. He hadn't shaved yet so he was just a little scruffy, but damn if it wasn't sexy as hell. That wasn't all. Dimitri tipped his head back, sucking more water out of the plastic bottle. Rose was mesmerized by the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every gulp. Her eyes followed the movement, then trailed down his body. Her head tilted sideways as she took him in. His shirt was long gone and every single muscle was taught and on display for her viewing pleasure. His shoulders, pecs and abs glistened from sweat. He'd only had his track shorts and sneakers on. The sight was breathtaking. And Rose's breath was definitely taken.

Lissa elbowed Rose and said "Dimitri, Rose has something she needs to ask you."

Rose's eyes widened as she was broken out of her trance and glared at her pushy blond friend. So that's how Rose would start a conversation with Dimitri, with an unwelcome shove.

"Sure", he shrugged nonchalantly. "I need to finish up my weights training. But we can talk".

Again Rose gulped, but followed Dimitri anyway. So much for avoiding him.

In his room, Dimitri picked up the weights and started his reps. Rose watched him regulating his breathing, flexing his muscles.

Dimitri would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching Rose squirm. He was beyond pleased that he had this effect on her. He wondered if ignoring her since Christian found out about them had finally achieved the intended goal and she was there to talk about them. Had she told Lissa, he wondered.

"What do need, Roza?" Dimitri intentionally called her by the Russian variant of her name, letting the R roll off his tongue. He was fighting dirt and he knew it.

His velvety accented voice sent a shiver down Rose's spine. But she needed to focus. Rose cleared her throat. "Lissa thinks Christian's cheating on her", she blurted out.

Dimitri stilled mid rep, surprised at the statement. "Why does she think that?" He raised his eyebrow but continued his regiment.

"He's been aloof lately and she caught you two whispering about something in the kitchen the other day", Rose answered. "I don't believe he'd cheat on her, but she begged me to ask you if you know anything".

Dimitri set his barbells down, giving Rose a view of his amazing backside. She swallowed hard.

"He's not cheating on her", Dimitri answered with is hands on his hips, not relenting his gaze from Rose's.

She shrugged. "Then what were you guys talking about? And don't give me any bullshit about plans for her birthday. You and both know that's crap".

Dimitri inhaled deeply. "We were talking about you", he said pointedly.

"What?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest as if it would make her smaller.

"Christian and I were talking about you. And me. And how it's killing him keeping secrets from Lissa".

Here comes the panic again. "What did you tell him?"

"That he should just tell Lissa because you weren't going to".

Rose's jaw dropped. "You had no right to say that to him".

Dimitri's jaw clenched. "Are you going to tell Lissa about us?" When the answer was silence, he continued, "Then I had every right".

"Dimitri, what the fuck?!"

"It's eating him up inside, keeping something like this from the woman he loves".

"It's not his to tell".

"It became his to tell when we were careless enough to get caught! Besides, I think she should know about us".

"No!" Rose said adamantly. "Absolutely not", she shook her head, "Lissa has enough burdening her. I won't put this on her too".

"What is it exactly that you think you're protecting her from, Rose?"

"I won't put the guilt of us not being able to be together on her. You and I both know she's going to blame herself and insist that it's okay when it's not! Besides, there is no _us_!"

Dimitri laughed without humor. "Because you won't let there be!"

"I don't see you doing anything to change that!" And there it was.

Dimitri was taken aback. Was she waiting for him to make good on his promise? He'd thought the cold shoulder would make Rose realize that she needed him as much as he needed her, that they were worth fighting for. Instead, she apparently just thought he'd lost interest.

"Don't look at me like that, comrade".

"Like what?"

"Like a deer caught in headlights. You said you'd fight? Where is it? Where is your fight?!"

Dimitri stared at his shoes. She _was_ waiting for him. And he fucked up.

Before he had a chance to reply, Rose assaulted him with another question. "Tell me, did you already hand in your transfer request?"

He glared at her. "I'd never do that without discussing it with you first".

Rose suppressed the urge to sigh in relief. The intensity of his gaze was too much to bear and Rose had to break eye contact. She stared at the floor and said "Good".

When Rose turned to leave, Dimitri closed the distance between them and boldly press Rose agains his body with an arm around her waist. He tilted her face up to his with a hand threaded through her hair, silky locks spilling between his fingers. "Just so you know, ignoring you for the past few weeks has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I thought would make you to realize that we're worth fighting for".

Rose was a bit breathless from the closeness. Her heart fluttered. "So you ignoring me has been you fighting for me?"

Dimitri nodded while leaning his forehead against hers.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard".

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "You're here, talking to me now. About us. You were disappoint when you thought I was done. Which means you actually do want me to fight", his smile only grew. "I'm nowhere near done", and then he kissed her. In earnest.

There was nothing rushed or desperate about it. He kissed Rose slow and searing. Like he should have kissed her a long time ago.

Dimitri pulled back. Too soon in Rose's opinion. He kissed her forehead before releasing her. He headed to the ensuite for a much needed shower before his shift.  
"Nowhere near done", he repeated as the shut the door gently.

He left Rose giddy, with a school girl smile plastered on her face. Which she quickly shook off. She still held the same conviction as before, they couldn't be together because Lissa came first. If she had voiced that to Dimitri now, he wouldn't have bought it for a second.

While he didn't quite know _how_ they'd make it work, he knew they _could_. And although his plan didn't pan out like he had intended it too, Dimitri's chest expanded with new hope. Rose's conviction was cracking and he knew it. He knew it by the way she came to him to talk, he knew it by the way she was actually mad that he hadn't made any moves yet to win her over, he knew it by the way she kissed him back. It was only a matter of time before he'd tear down her walls completely.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I want to thank you guys again for the reviews and support!_

 _I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little like a filler. Maybe it is. I just didn't want to not post this week._

 _I hope you like it. I know everyone was waiting to see Dimitri fight, but like he said, he's not done yet!_

 _I've called myself a reviews whore in the past. And if I'm being frank - that's still the god's honest truth!_

 _So don't forget to follow and favorite! And especially review!_

 _Much Love,_

 _The reviews whore_


	11. Chapter 11

Dimitri had decided that he was done ignoring his feelings. At least when it was just him and Rose. And Christian. He was trying to nudge Rose into the realization that she needed to tell Lissa about them. More than that, she needed to realize that they were perfect _together_ and perfect _for_ each other.

Dimitri was cunning. He started out with little things and moved his way up. When they were alone, some part of him was always touching some part of her. Holding her hand, pressing his leg against hers when they sat near each other. Playing with the ends of her hair. He advanced to wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Rose was becoming complacent. Dimitri's affection was becoming a norm that Rose got used to way too easily.

When they were in the company of others, Dimitri would discreetly lay his hand on her thigh under the table. Though the first time she nearly choked on her food, Rose didn't remove his hand.

He of course never did anything openly in front of Lissa or Eddie. He was trying to nudge Rose, not give her a violent shove.

Rose grew more and more comfortable with Dimitri constantly showering her with affection. She found herself craving it. That's when he took it to he next level. He started kissing her good morning and good night when they swapped shifts. It was only a brush of his lips on her cheek. But even that small gesture, always caught Rose's breath. It never went beyond that. He wanted Rose to be the one to take the next step.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri decided to resume their training. They were both adults and rigorous training could potentially be the difference between life and death. Rose had still kept up sparring and running with Eddie. As did Dimitri. But nothing was quite like going up against each other.

They'd taken to the park again, using the secluded patch of grass as their sparring ring. They'd been at it for a while, all sweaty and hyped up, when Rose pinned Dimitri. "I'm glad we decided to do this again", she smiled smugly. Her palm was pressed over Dimitri's heart, simulating a staking and her victory.

Dimitri flipped Rose over his head and onto her back, then rolled backwards so he was the one on top now, as she squealed in surprise. "Me too", he smiled. He pressed her body down with his massive frame, her arms were pinned over her head, his face was too close to hers and yet not close enough.

"Hey, no fair!" Rose whined. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Who said I was fighting fair?", he asked mischievously.

"Dimitri Belikov doesn't play dirty", Rose answered. "That's more my thing", she smirked.

"Well, maybe you're just rubbing off on me?" he shrugged despite the position his body was in.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rose was taunting him. No one could push his buttons like she could and she knew it. She lifted her head from the ground, her lips ghosting over his, but never really touching. When he leaned forward, she pulled back. The cherry on top was when she thrust her hips upwards. That tiny bit of friction to his groin caused Dimitri to completely lose his composure. He let out an audible groan as his eyes shut. That was the opportune moment Rose rolled them sideways so she was on top again, straddling his hips with both hands pressing down on his chest.

"DEAD!", she declared.

Dimitri smiled up at her and caught her wrists. He let his eyes wander over her body to where their hips were connected before he met her gaze. He smirked, "Suddenly dying does seem too bad".

It had been weeks since the attack, but Rose could still very clearly remember the feeling of dread when Dimitri's blood soaked shirt was being removed, revealing the gaping wound on his torso. She swallowed hard. "Don't say that".

The seriousness in Rose's voice caused Dimitri to sober up. "I'm sorry, Roza. I didn't mean anything by it".

"I know", she took a cleansing breath. "But you don't know what it was like seeing you like that".

She pushed down on his chest and made to get up, but Dimitri caught her by the by the waist, his thumbs just grazing the sides of her breasts. "Yes I do", he said seriously. "Remember Natalie? Or Spokane?" He cupped her cheek. "I remember vividly watching you hurt and not knowing whether you'd make it or not, on more than one occasion".

"But I was just a novice back then", Rose whispered, "And you're not supposed to get hurt, because you're a - ". She cut herself off and broke eye-contact, feeling silly and childish.

"Because I'm a god?" Dimitri asked.

Rose stared back in surprise. Till that moment, she wasn't entirely sure that Dimitri knew that was his nickname back at St. Vlad's. Oh, he definitely knew. And he _hated_ it. On some level it was quite the ego boost, but mostly, Dimitri hated it.

"Well, yeah", she admitted, "you're supposed to be invincible".

"Roza, _you_ beat me all the time". He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, thinking of how she beat him even now, in awe. "Does that make you a god, too?"

Rose had never thought of it that way. Dimitri was trying to make a point. He was only human, he could falter, he could fall, he could be killed. However that is not how Rose saw it.

"I guess it does", she grinned, smug as a bug and held her head up higher.

Dimitri right out laughed, the sound of it wrapping Rose like a blanket. "I've missed that. The sound of your laugh".

Dimitri smiled again. He sat up and pressed his forehead to hers. But he had to ask. It was on the tip of his tongue. He was sure he'd ruin their moment but he needed to know. It was stupid really, but it felt like the question would burn through his head it wasn't spoken aloud. Even though he knew the outcome wouldn't be good, he asked anyway. "If I died, would you have told Lissa about us?" The question was so much more loaded than the tone of his voice made it out be be. And of course, he was right - it did ruin their moment.

Rose's expression soured. " _That_ is not fair, comrade". She tried to get off his lap, and this time Dimitri let her. She crossed her arms over her chest and started walking back to the apartment. "It's getting late and I have classes".

Dimitri wanted to smack himself. If his legs weren't so long, he'd have to jog to keep up with Rose's pace.

Rose was consumed by his question. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Would she have told Lissa? If Dimitri had died, could she tell her best friend that the man who died was a man she was hopelessly in love with? That the man of her dreams was a man she had no business lusting after let alone get involved with? Would Lissa see it as an elicit inappropriate relationship with an older man?

Rose figured she probably would have told Lissa as she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her emotions in check if she lost him. Truth be told, if Rose had lost him, she'd have fallen apart. She'd have told Lissa about a side of Dimitri that only she got to see. She'd have told Lissa how they got each other, how they worried about each other, how they loved each other. She would make sure Lissa knew just how special what they had was and how dear Dimitri was to her. She'd tell Lissa about how they were together, about how gentle he could be and yet still be demanding and strong. She'd tell Lissa he had a secret smile, reserved only for her. She'd tell Lissa… everything. Well, maybe not everything; some things she'd keep for herself, something only she and Dimitri shared.

Halfway back to the apartment Rose froze.

Anxious that something was wrong, Dimitri stepped in front of Rose and cupped her cheek. "Roza?" he asked with concern.

She stared into those beautiful brown orbs of his that she loved so much and nodded. "Yeah".

Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"Yes", Rose repeated. "I would have told Lissa".

Dimitri didn't smile. In a surprise move, Rose leaned into him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tightly against his.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed in her answer. _She shouldn't have to wait for me to die to be able to tell her best friend about me_ , Dimitri thought.

He would have been shocked to know that Rose was thinking the same thing.

Rose pulled back first. But she didn't go too far. She laced her fingers with Dimitri's. He stared down at their joined hands, completely taken by surprise at the feeling of wholeness he got, just because it was Rose who initiated. The rest of the walk back, they held hands and let go only when they reached the apartment.

"Hi, Rose". Lissa smiled. "We just got a text that the professor called in sick, so we don't have classes till twelve".

"Great", Rose smiled widely. "We were probably gonna be late today anyway", she chuckled.

Rose followed Dimitri down the hall, not too closely. She got to her door when Dimitri got to his. They shared a glance before each entered their own bedroom.

Rose didn't hesitate when she marched right to the bathroom, all the way through to Dimitri's room.

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned. In the brief moment he was in his room, he'd managed to take his shirt off.

Rose didn't talk. She shoved him onto to his bed and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her tongue was down his throat before he had a chance to even register what she was doing. And he still kissed her back just as fervently. Her body moulded to his. His hands were everywhere, all at once.

Rose was the one who initiated the kiss and Rose was the one who stopped the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, her eyes sparkled. She swallowed hard. "I'm going to tell Lissa".

"But?" Dimitri knew her all too well.

"I have no idea how we're going to make this work. I know you'd said we'd figure something out, but I can't lose Lissa. I just can't. She's not only my moroi, she's family. She's all I've got".

"Not anymore", Dimitri said with such conviction that Rose's heart skipped a beat. "So long as there is breath in my body and blood pumping in my veins, you are not alone, Roza".

Rose's heart swelled. "But", she closed both of her eyes. "I need more time. To mentally prepare". Rose opened one eye, checking Dimitri's response. When she was sure he wasn't angry with her, she opened the other eye as well.

"How much time?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know."

"Days? weeks? Years? Give me some timeframe", he requested though in all honesty, he'd wait for her forever and day if need be.

"Not years", was all she could answer.

Dimitri nodded, accepting the answer and leaned forward to continue their make out session. But Rose leaned back.  
"And." Rose continued, "I need you to promise me something".

Dimitri sat back up. "Anything".

"Hear me out first", Rose said.

At this Dimitri knew it was serious and that he wouldn't like it.

Rose bit her lip. "I need you to promise me that if anything happens while we're both protecting Lissa, _she_ is your first priority".

Immediately, Dimitri knew what Rose was asking. She was asking him to throw his body between Lissa and a strigoi. He couldn't look at Rose after that request. She was asking something he couldn't give. He gently removed her from his lap and placed her on the bed. He leaned is elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands, with his fingers in his hair.

"Roza-"

"You don't have to answer now", Rose said. She knew what she was asking was probably one of the most difficult things he'd ever have to consider doing.

"Please don't ask this of me", he whispered.

"I need to know that you loving me doesn't get her killed". She moved from the bed and kneeled between Dimitri's legs so she was face to face with him. She pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Take your time and think about it". She kissed his forehead. "You know where to find me".

* * *

Dimitri hated what Rose was asking of him. He was tormented by it for days. He loved her more than he ever thought it was possible to love another human being. The simple truth was, Dimitri didn't want to put anyone else first. He didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself if his charge died on his watch because he was too distracted to do his job. He didn't know if he would blame Rose and grow to resent her because of it, but he was sure that Rose would never forgive him.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he knew how to live in a world without Rose in it. If it were any other random charge, he would never agree to it. They come first or not, if their charge wasn't like family, Dimitri wouldn't hesitate to save Rose if the occasion called for it. How far he had fallen.

How could he ever put any life above his Roza's? And yet, that wasn't really what she was asking him to do. Rose was asking for his trust. She needed him to trust her to do what he trained her for. To fight, to win, to survive. Still, he didn't know if he could turn off his instincts to protect the love of his life.

* * *

Fate is not without a sense of irony. It hadn't even been a week since Rose asked Dimitri to put Lissa first in the event of a strigoi attack, yet here they were. Attacked by strigoi.

There was only one class that required Rose and Lissa to participate in group functions. It was mandatory and counted as part of their final grade. So when a member of their scholastic group volunteered to host their first meeting, the girls really had no choice but to attend, even though it was well into the evening hours. Being the studious guardians they were, Rose and Dimitri knew they were both required for this protection detail.

It was the first time any one of them was out and about, outside the wards, since Christian and Dimitri were attacked. So Rose, Lissa and Dimitri being attacked on their way home was really quite ironic, in a situational irony kind of way.

Walking home through the park was a much shorter route than walking around the park in the well lit semi-busy street. It was only a few minutes walk. And the chances of strigoi finding them were slim, especially considering what they'd already gone through.

Or so they thought. The park was deserted and dark at this time of night. And so it was easy for the strigoi to spot them. Rose's early warning nausea was the only thing that saved them that night.

Rose and Dimitri pulled out their stakes and place Lissa between them and continued moving forward at an increased pace. Even so, they knew they could never outrun a strigoi.

Mid step, 2 strigoi appeared before them. A male and a female. The male was as big as Dimitri, while the female was of average build.

Two against two isn't that bad, Rose thought. Dimitri came up against 3 strigoi and survived. Though he was with a fire user…

It was only natural the ruly male squared off against Dimitri, while the female engaged Rose. In Rose and Dimitri's mind it made sense for the first few blows that were traded, until they came to the realization that they were being played by the strigoi.

The strigoi were testing for weaknesses. They took Dimitri for the bigger threat and in a synchronized move, switched between them, so Rose was facing Goliath and Dimitri went up against she-strigoi. She-strigoi was the older of the two and by the way she was kicking Dimitri's ass, she was ancient, powerful and skilled.

Rose was fairing better than Dimitri. She was used to taking on opponents much larger than herself. And Goliath wasn't very fast for a strigoi.

Dimitri had taken too many hits. He was out of commission. Rose didn't have time to even wonder what condition he was in. Especially since she was still griping with Goliath and she-strigoi was closing in on Lissa.

With determination that could only be brought by a desperate need to save a loved one, Rose staked Goliath and put herself between Lissa and she-strigoi just in time to take the brunt of her attack. Rose was slammed into a nearby tree. She quickly stood took a battle stance in front of her opponent.

Rose didn't have time to think, she didn't have time for fear. If she did, she'd have been paralyzed. The ancient took Dimitri down alone and she was already pretty beat up, having taken on Goliath.

Unbeknownst to her or she-strigoi, Lissa was taking action. She knew if they had any chance of making it out of this alive, they needed as much fighting power as they could get. She prayed that Dimitri was still breathing as she placed her hands on him and let her healing magic do it's work.

Rose was taking hit after hit. She-strigoi was pure evil, toying with Rose like a plaything. She was busy, about to sink her fangs into Rose's neck and didn't notice the dhampir poised with a stake behind her. With an unyielding plunge, Dimitri rammed his stake through her evil strigoi heart. She-strigoi dropped to the group in a lifeless heap. Dimitri caught Rose in his arms before she fell. She wasn't conscious and he had no idea how she held on as long as she did.

He didn't know what condition she was in, but Dimitri needed to get Rose and Lissa back to the wards. Lissa was weak from using spirit to heal him and Rose had blacked out. He threw Rose over his shoulder and with an arm around Lissa's waist to support her weight, they made a run for the apartment building.

Lissa had the good sense to trigger a silent alarm on her phone as soon as they encountered the strigoi. Her phone sent out a destress call to the nearest guardian, which was Eddie. But he was too far away to get there in time. He caught them mid run to the wards.

"Take the princess", Dimitri ordered Eddie.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. Rose was the heavier of the two and she was completely immobile. Eddie figured since he was fresh and unharmed, he could do more good by taking Rose, rather than Dimitri who was just in battle continue to carry her.

"Take the princess and get to the wards", Dimitri answered more aggressively than he intended to.

Eddie didn't question him again and did as he was told.

Christian was waiting just inside the wards, pacing back and forth, worried out of his mind. When he saw Lissa, he couldn't wait and he ran to her. "Lissa!"

Christian took her back to the wards. They were only a few feet away. Eddie turned to help Dimitri, but again he refused.

Inside, Dimitri laid Rose gently on the couch and sat across from her on the coffee table.

"I need blood", Lissa mumbled. "I need blood to heal Rose".

Eddie took Rose's hand in his and looked her over. "Her pulse is strong. She's pretty beat up, but she'll live".

"I need to heal her", Lissa insisted.

"We're not scheduled for a feeder till tomorrow", Chris answered.

"Take mine", Dimitri said. They all stared at him, shellshocked. He reached his arm out to Lissa. "Drink".

"Dimitri, this is crazy", Eddie tried to be the voice of reason.

Dimitri looked at him, almost mad. "You weren't there, you didn't see. That strigoi threw her around like a rag doll. By all rights it's a miracle she's still breathing on her own", he turned back to Lissa, "Take what you need".

Lissa didn't hesitate. Dimitri didn't let out a hiss as her fangs broke his skin. He tried not to get euphoric from the venom, but there was nothing he could do to avoid it…

Eddie handed him a bottle of water from the kitchen. At the very least, he figured Dimitri should hydrate.

Lissa only took enough so she could heal Rose. But it was enough venom to get Dimitri high. His pupils were blown. His worry for Rose defused from near crippling to hovering in the back of his mind.

Even high as a kite, he was still sensible Dimitri. "How long with this last?", he blinked rapidly.

Eddie rolled his eyes. It was really a question Dimitri should have asked before he let Lissa drink his blood.

"With the amount she took", Chris answered, "three or four hours. You might want to try and sleep it off".

Lissa went to Rose, placed a hand on her forehead and one on her abdomen, though it really didn't matter, and healed her. To any onlooker, it didn't look like she was doing anything. But Dimitri was right, Rose was severely injured and non of them knew the extent until Lissa almost collapsed.

"There's something really wrong with her", Lissa panted.

"Did you fix it? Fix her?" Dimitri spluttered.

"Yes, she's going to be okay".

He retook his position on the coffee table opposite Rose. "Thank you", Dimitri said to Lissa who was now seated on the long sofa, at Rose's feet. She was almost asleep.

"Come on, let's get you to bed", Christian tugged Lissa to her feet. She didn't want to leave Rose but she was in no shape to argue.

"You should go to sleep too, Dimitri", Eddie said gently, when Chris and Lissa were gone. "I'll guard tonight".

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm not leaving her". He took Rose's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. He whispered something in Russian, but even by the tone of his voice, Eddie could tell it was anything but professional.

Eddie knew there was no reasoning with the 6 foot 7, high as a kite guardian. Eddie grabbed Rose's blanket off her bed and returned to cover her with it. He found Dimitri about to fall over with sleep but braced himself and shook awake. It would have been funny if it weren't so sad.

"You really should lie down", Eddie tried again.

Dimitri shrugged. He pushed the coffee table back and laid down on the floor, parallel to Rose. He played with the bit of her hair that hung off the side of the sofa. "We should take off her shoes", Dimitri yawned, "so she's more comfortable".

Seeing that Dimitri was far beyond gone, Eddie pulled Rose's shoes and socks off. Eddie didn't have the heart to leave him like that on the floor, so he got Dimitri's blanket and pillow from his bed and tucked him in, like he did for Rose.

Eddie sent messages to HQ and the alchemists with coordinates from Lissa silent alarm, siting that full reports would be sent once the guardians had recuperated, no substitute was required. At least Eddie prayed none would be needed.

* * *

Rose woke with a start. She sat up on the couch, bracing herself for an attack, but all she was met with was the familiar face of one of her best friends - Eddie Castile.

"It's ok", he tried to sooth Rose. "You're alright".

"Lissa?"

"She's in bed, resting".

Rose looked around the room.

"Dimitri's fine too", Eddie answered her unspoken question. "He just went to grab a shower and a change of clothes. He'll be back any minute. He didn't want to leave your side, but I told him you wouldn't want to see him the way he was".

Rose swallow. "How was he?"

Eddie handed her a glass of water with she gulped greedily. "Dirty, torn clothes. He looked a mess".

Rose nodded.

"Rose, what the hell is going on between you two?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she answered flatly, in a manner that almost fell rehearsed.

"Wow", Eddie leaned back. "I never thought you'd lie right to my face". When Rose crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him blankly it was clear that she wasn't going to answer, so he did the talking instead. "Rose, Dimitri was like a pitbull last night - relentless. He carried you in, wouldn't let anyone near you, save for Lissa to heal you. He slept right here", he gestured to the empty space beside the sofa, "on the floor, by your side. So I know there's something going on here! I just don't know if it's one sided or not".

"What happened last night?" Rose was almost afraid to ask.

Eddie almost didn't want to tell her, so she wouldn't have time to work out a story. But Rose was like a sister to him. A sister he always indulged, one who he could never say no to. "I don't know all the facts, Lissa was pretty out of it, and Dimitri wasn't talking much after he offered her his blood".

Rose held up her hand. "Wait, Dimitri let Lissa drink from him?"

Eddie told Rose everything he knew about what had transpired the previous night, from Lissa's alarm blaring on his phone, to Dimitri carrying her and lugging Lissa towards the apartment building, to Lissa needing blood to heal Rose, to Dimitri offering it, to Lissa healing her. Eddie made sure to emphasize to Rose that he tried to help Dimitri carry her or take care of her, but there was no reasoning with him. Lastly he told Rose about the way Dimitri held and kissed her hand while he was probably too high to care there was an audience. "You want to tell me again how there's nothing going on?" he accused.

It was then that Dimitri entered the room. Rose's mouth dried upon seeing him. He no doubt heard at least some of what Eddie had said. Rose didn't break eye contact with Dimitri when she answered Eddie, "There's nothing going on between me and Dimitri".

Dimitri was not only mad, he was disappointed. He clenched his fists. "Eddie, can you give us a minute?"

Eddie looked to Rose for confirmation and excused himself with a slight nod of her head. Now he was sure there was something going on, which probably wasn't any of his business, but now more than anything else, he was worried for Rose. On the way out, he stared Dimitri down. In as much as you can stare down a 6 foot 7 Russian. "I don't care who you are, you hurt her, I hurt you". Eddie was very serious.

Dimitri almost laughed. _She_ was the one constantly hurting _him_.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Dimitri gestured to the spot Eddie vacated.

"I'm not sure that there's anything to tell", Rose answered.

"Don't." Dimitri shook his head. "Don't start this again. You swore to me that you'd tell Lissa, that we'd try to make this work".

"I did. But I also needed to know that you could put Lissa first". She let the rest of the sentence hanging the air, her intent was clear.

"I did put her first!" Dimitri tried not to raise his voice.

"Then how am I still alive?"

"Do you want to be dead?!" Dimitri ran his fingers through his wet hair roughly. "Honestly, sometimes I think you have a death wish".

"No. But you obviously had the opportunity to escape with Lissa and yet you didn't! Instead of getting her to safety, you let me slow you down".

Dimitri clenched his teeth. "Those strigoi were dead and you were injured. I wasn't going to leave you there, so stop asking me to! I. Put. Her. First. When it counted most."

Their argument was stopped short when Lissa barged into the living room and flung herself at Rose. "I was so scared, Rose!".

"It's alright, you're safe", Rose stroked her hair.

"I wasn't scared for me! I was scared for you, Rose!"

"Hey Dimitri", Christian joined them, "Help me with out with breakfast, please?"

As soon as the boys were gone Rose asked Lissa to fill in the blanks for her.

She started out stating, "You and Dimitri were incredible". Then Lissa proceeded to recount the events as she saw them. When she was done, Rose stared at her shocked.

"Liss, that was BADASS!" Rose was cheering on her friend for having the sense and the courage to stay and heal Dimitri, rather than to try to run and hide. "You saved us, Lissa. How about that? A moroi saving her guardians".

"I didn't save you, I just gave you a fighting chance", Lissa said solemnly.

"If more moroi would act the way you and Sparky did in the face of strigoi, a lot more lives would be saved, and strigoi numbers would drop. Don't sell yourself short, Lissa the Valiant".

"Rose stop", Lissa blushed at the compliment.

"No Lissa, you're the savior of the story. You healed Dimitri, because of that he was able to finish off an ancient and get you to safety. And you healed me. But-".

"But?" Lissa's jade eyes shown with concern.

"You and Dimitri should have left me behind".

Lissa gasped. "What is the matter with you?!". If Lissa hadn't spend so much effort in healing Rose, she would have slapped some sense into her.

"It's protocol".

"I don't give a shit about protocol".

 _Whoa! She means business,_ Rose thought, _Lissa never curses._

"Even if Dimitri would have wanted to do that, which he didn't because that's no the kind of man he is, I wouldn't have allowed it!"

Rose could clearly see Lissa channeling her inner queen.

"Rose, I don't want you to ever say anything like that again". If Rose thought her highness was done, she was mistaken. "What would you have done if the tables were turned? If it was Dimitri unconscious on the ground? I mean I know he's bigger and heavier and it's foolish to think you could fireman-carry him, but you're Rose Hathaway. You would have come up with something. I refuse to believe you wold have left him behind".

For a fraction of a second, Rose doubted that. In all honesty she didn't know what the fuck she would do if their roles were reversed.

Dimitri swung the kitchen door open. "Breakfast is ready". He managed to catch the end of Rose and Lissa's conversation. He too wondered what Rose would have done. He pushed the thought out of his mind immediately, not willing to face the possibility that Rose may well have left him for dead. Though in all fairness, what else could she have done?

Lissa smiled brightly at Dimitri. She rose from the couch and caught him completely off guard in a bear hug. "Thank you, Dimitri".

Dimitri awkwardly returned the hug. "You don't have to thank me".

"Yes I do. I know didn't have to carry Rose back to safety. It's against protocol or whatever. So, thank you. I mean I know you didn't do it for me. But I am still in debt all the same". Lissa entered the kitchen and let the door swing shut behind her.

"Come on, Rose", Dimitri said. "You need to eat".

"I need to shower", she countered.

"Eat first, then shower", he ordered. It was on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to add that he'd be more than willing to help her shower if she needed, but he thought better of it. No sense in getting another ass kicking.  
As Rose approached the kitchen, Dimitri didn't let her pass. He pulled him to her in a fierce embrace. One Rose was reluctant to pull back from. "I thought I lost you, Roza".

"I thought I lost you too, comrade". Rose was assaulted with the image of Dimitri lying on the ground face down, not knowing if he was alive or not. Her hands fisted in the sides of Dimitri's shirt. He kissed her temple. They stayed like that for as long as they dared. Later they would need to send in a report and get back to their regular shift schedule. Dimitri knew Rose was far from over her whole 'you should have left me' episode, nor had she relented from the promise she asked him to make. But for a few brief moments they lived in a small bubble of relief and solace, holding each other.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Wow! that took me forever to write! between a house guest and the holiday, I didn't have any time to write! This was literally written 2-3 paragraphs at a time! trying to steal time between the kids and the family and work._

 _But it's finally here!_

 _I hoped you like it! I'd love it if you let me know in the reviews!_

 _Don't forget to favorite and follow!_

 _Cheers!_

 _K_


	12. Chapter 12

There was a light tapping on the door that Dimitri almost didn't hear. It was barely there.

"Dimitri, it's me", Rose's voice resonated through the wooden door, stirring something in Dimitri. Her tone told him something wasn't right.

It was almost time for their shift change. Dimitri had been up for a while, still in his pajama bottoms and white tee shirt. Rose had been hold up in her room most of the day, despite the attack that occurred the previous night. Or maybe it was because of it. She'd already been in her sleepwear, a tee shirt she'd borrowed from Dimitri and never gave back.

He opened the door to their joint bathroom where he found Rose on the verge of tears. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Dimitri", Rose leaned into his open arms. "I'm so so sorry".

He stroked her hair gently and shushed her. "What are sorry for?", he asked, a bit puzzled.

"I don't know how I would have saved you", she answered, just above a whisper.

Dimitri had no idea what Rose was talking about, "I'm not following".  
Dimitri had saved Rose and Lissa when the strigoi attacked (it was a joined effort of all parties involved, but in the end it was Dimitri that got them back to the wards). When Rose got all pissy and claimed that Dimitri shouldn't have saved her as well, Lissa countered that Rose would never have left Dimitri behind either. The problem was Rose could not for the life of her figure out how or what she would have done had it come to that.

She swallowed hard. "If you were the one on the ground, I don't know how I would have gotten you out of there", her voice muffled by Dimitri's shirt. "It could have just as easily been you, you were down first", Rose wasn't accusing or belittling, she was just stating facts. "What if in the end, the strigoi were killed and _I_ was the one left standing?"

They were standing in the door way, in between Dimitri's room and the bathroom. It was kind of symbolic. Where Dimitri was all in, Rose was half in half out.

"I keep running the scenario in my head over and over", tears streaked Rose's cheeks. Lissa had planted a seed of doubt in her, and that seed grew and grew and grew to consuming Rose's every thought. "I don't know how I'm supposed to save you, comrade. Tell me what to do. What am I supposed to do?"

It was a hypothetical yet Dimitri could see how distraught Rose was because of it. "You leave me behind", he answered softly.

Rose froze. Her tears stopped, her sniffling and sobbing stopped, her breathing stopped. She pulled back and met his steady gaze. "What?"

"There's nothing you could have done, Roza", he lifted his hand to her cheek.

But Rose pulled back. She stared at Dimitri as if he'd slapped her. "How dare you?"

"Rose-"

"No", now she'd completely left his grasp. "You tell me there's no way you'd ever leave me behind and then go right around and say that I'm supposed to leave you behind?! Why? How is that right?!" Rose was furious.

"It's not about what's right, it's what's realistic, Rose", he answered calmly. "There's no way you could have gotten me out of there, I didn't ask you to and I never would".

"You arrogant, son of a bitch".

Dimitri shook his head. "I don't want you risking your life for me".

"I didn't want that either", Rose seethed, "but I didn't have a choice in the matter".

"You wouldn't have had a choice even if our roles were reversed, Rose. You would've gotten Lissa and yourself behind the wards, like I trained you to, like you trained all your life to".

Rose huffed, "I hate you".

Dimitri took it with a grain of salt. But what looked like calm on the outside, was anything but on the inside.

And Rose knew it. She pushed his chest. "Did you hear me?!" She pushed again. Hard. But Dimitri hardly budged. "I hate you", with every word she jabbed her finger at his chest.

And Dimitri stood there and took it while Rose cried. And cried. And cried. She cried till the fight drained out of her and she found herself once again engulfed by him, wrapped between his broad chest and his strong arms. "I can't. I can't leave you behind. It would kill me".

"SShh", Dimitri stroked her hair, "I know, baby".

Rose cried for a fate they almost shared. She cried for what she knew she might someday have to do. She cried because she was too weak to save the two people she loved most in this world. The hypothetical situation Lissa had presented was the embodiment of Rose's greatest fear - that one day she would have to choose between Dimitri and Lissa. Worse than that, was the fear of losing one of them because of it.

Rose had tried to make things easy for Dimitri and take the choice away from by telling him to sacrifice her, when in reality she knew she'd could never live with herself no matter who she chose to sacrifice.

Dimitri understood this. And in this realization he needed to release Rose from the torment of ever having to choose."Rose, I want you to promise me-"

"No", Rose answered, cutting him off.

Dimitri continued as though Rose hadn't interrupted him, "That you'll always put yourself and Lissa first".

"No", Rose whispered.

"Fine, don't promise", Dimitri spoke softly. "Just know that it's what I want".

"I'm sorry", Rose repeated, and cried harder.

Dimitri knew she was sorry for a lot of things. For the way she acted, for asking him to make a ridiculous promise, but most of all Rose was sorry for the choice she'd already made. "Roza, it's okay", he said. He pulled a bit back, cupping her cheeks. "Look at me". When her eyes met his, he continue, "It's okay. I love you, baby".

It was the second time he called her that. And despite the dark nature of their talk, Rose giggled. The sound of it was like music to Dimitri's ears.

"Did you just call me baby?", Rose asked, still giggling.

Dimitri chuckled. "I thought I'd try it on".

"Yeah? How's that working out for you?" Rose tried and failed to raise any eyebrow.

Dimitri chuckled again. "I don't know, why don't you tell me".

Rose shrugged with a smirk. "Try it again".

Dimitri's wolfish grin suddenly morphed. "Roza", his accent was thick, the R rolled off his tongue. He bit his lip. "Baby, I love you".

Rose ran her hand through Dimitri's locks. She lifted herself on her tip toes and pulled him down to meet her half way. Before their lips met, Rose murmured, "That really works for me, comrade".

Dimitri smiled, his eyes darkened. He'd never admit it, but despite hating that nickname at first, he now loved when she called him that. But what Rose said next, really made him lose control.

"I love you, Dimitri".

It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but his body responded as though it were. He kissed her deeply, pressing her body against his.

Rose moaned into his mouth, completely losing herself in the taste of him. As their tongues danced they grew closer and hotter. What started out slow and gentle quickly became searing and unrelenting. Rose's hands were tangled in Dimitri's hair. When she bit his bottom lip, he let out a low growl and lifted Rose to the counter. He spread Rose's legs and stepped between them. She released his lip from her teeth and he attached his mouth to her neck.

Dimitri trailed open mouth kissed across her collar bone while Rose writhed. Her legs wrapped around him pulling his hardness against her softness.

Rose was inexperienced. She'd only ever been with Dimitri and that was only twice. But ever since their first time, Rose couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. Picturing him naked. Pumping in and out of her. She craved the feeling of fullness, she longed for the feel of his body pressed against hers, she yearned for the feeling of ecstasy that only being with Dimitri had brought her.

In short, Rose was horny as fuck. And she wasn't shy about it. She tugged on Dimitri's shirt, making it known she wanted the offending clothing off. Rose ran her hands over Dimitri's pecs, then his abs, her fingertips gliding over his taut muscles. She rubbed her core up and down the erection that strained against Dimitri's pants.

"You know I love seeing you in my shirt", Dimitri smirked and ran his hands over Rose's tee shirt clad body. Where his hands went his lips followed. He cupped Rose's breast through the shirt, then bit her nipples through the white fabric. He squeezed her waist and hips, then ran his nose across her abdomen. He stroked Rose through her panties, obscenely proud that he'd made her so wet that it soaked through to _his_ pants. He put more pressure on her sex before pushing her panties aside and running a finger down her slit. He gently pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit.

Rose gasped. As her breathing became heavy her nipples puckered against the material of her shirt. Watching her breasts heave, coupled with the smell of her arousal, got Dimitri even harder. He fell to his knees before her. That brought him to the perfect hight, where he was faced directly with her womanhood. Still holding her panties aside, Dimitri brought his mouth to her lips. His tongue darted out and licked Rose.

When he made contact with Rose's nub, she was sure there was no way she'd be able to contain her screams. Dimitri applied more and more pressure with his tongue, to the point where Rose was getting loud.

He tried to shush her, but that didn't work. "Roza, you need to keep quiet".

She nodded, but still moaned loudly when his tongue was back on her. And in her.

She grabbed his hair roughly and held on. And Dimitri loved it. But someone was bound to hear her, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Baby if you keep screaming, I'm going to stop".

This time Rose complied. "Please, please, don't stop, Dimitri", she panted.

Dimitri went back to work stroking Rose with is tongue, sucking her clit, and making her squirm. Rose came exquisitely on Dimitri's tongue. The only thing holding back her screams was the towel she managed to get her hands on to muffle the shrieking.

When Dimitri stood, Rose kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She never knew how erotic anything like that could be.

She pushed him back and slid of the counter. She mimicked Dimitri, and dropped to her knees.

"Roza, what are you doing?"

"Quid pro quo, comrade", she answered as she tugged his pants and boxers down, freeing his massive erection from it's confine. Rose's eyes widened. She'd seen him before, but up this close, Rose was afraid he'd impale her.

"You don't have to do this, Roza", Dimitri could clearly see the hesitation in her eyes. Rose was still gawking when Dimitri realized something. "You've never done this before", he stated thoughtfully.

Rose shrugged. "First time for everything".

Dimitri was about to object, but recognized the glint in Rose's eyes. It was a look that said "challenge accepted".

Rose wrapped her hand around Dimitri's girth. She squeezed gently before stroking him up and down. Rose tentatively licked the tip as if checking the taste. When she found she liked it, Rose licked and licked before taking the head in her mouth.

Dimitri let out a moan and gripped the edge of the sink. He hissed as Rose took more and more of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, fitting more of him down her throat. Rose was like a woman on a mission.

"Fuck", he murmured. Dimitri was trying hard not to thrust his hips. His grip on the sink tightened in avoidance of grabbing a fistful of Rose's hair. He stared down and watched himself go in and out of Rose's mouth and nearly came at the sight. She'd taken _all_ of him. "Roza", he murmured.

Rose hollowed out her cheeks, pulled back, swirled her tongue around his head before taking his full length back down her throat. This time Dimitri couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair, his hand found purchase and that back of her head. He thrust his hips. And Rose loved it; the way Dimitri lost control did things to Rose on a primal level.

Which is why she was so surprised and disappointed when Dimitri pulled out of her mouth and lifted her to her feet. "I need you", he explained. He yanked the shirt of Rose and ripped the panties from her body.

Rose gasped.

Dimitri froze. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be. That. Was. Hot". Rose giggled. She looked up at him with those big doe eyes of hers, looking almost like an innocent, naked angel, but there was nothing innocent about what she said next. "Now stop messing around and _fuck_ me". Rose was dead serious.

Dimitri smiled. "Turn around, face the mirror", when Rose complied, he gently pushed her back so she was leaning forward. He laced her hands on the counter and said, "remember to be quiet".

Rose nodded. Dimitri stood behind her. He trailed his hand down her spine, making her shiver. He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her entrance. He leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear "Hold on, baby", then bit her lobe. Rose was ready to cum right then and there.

He entered her so slowly Rose wanted to cry. Dimitri watched the agony his slow pace was causing Rose in the mirror. When he was completely sheathed, they both let out content sigh. All their gentleness was gone after that. His grip on Rose's hips tightened as he furiously pumped in and out of her. She held on to the sink for dear life.

Dimitri watched in satisfaction as Rose came again, biting her lip to keep from screaming, her breasts jiggling in the reflection. He held her in place, shifting his grip between her hips, her waist, her shoulders. His hand crept to her breasts, pinching her nipples. He stroked the backs of her legs and her ass, squeezing so hard, Rose was sure it would bruise.

Rose mewled and moaned and was exceedingly close to not giving a shit who heard her. "Oh, gawd", she rasped. "Harder, Dimitri. Fuck me harder!".

Dimitri loved this woman, her wish was his command. The only time Dimitri took his eyes off Rose's, other than to watch her body's reactions to his, was to watch his cock go in and out of Rose's tight, wet core.

Dimitri felt his own release nearing. He brought his hand to Rose's womanly folds and palmed her. He caressed her hair before he slipped his finger between her folds to her clit. As Rose shook from the force of her orgasm, Dimitri pulsated and throbbed in her, spilling his seed with an explosive roar.

"That was… That was.. that was…", Rose bumbled incoherently, still clutching the sink for support.

Dimitri chuckled. "That _was_ ", he confirmed, supporting himself on the sink as well.

Eventually, Dimitri pulled out and Rose frowned, she immediately felt like she lost an essential part of her.

"I think", Dimitri was still catching his breath, "we need a shower".

Rose nodded and let Dimitri lead her to the shower. They held each other under the hot spray of water. They shampooed and washed in silence, lingering for as long as possible in the small mist filled space, refusing to go back to the outside world. But when Rose yawned, Dimitri remember she needed her sleep, and he was on shift.

Dimitri and Rose emerged each from their own room, just in case, and headed to the kitchen. After their workout in the bathroom, they were ravenous. Rose's appetite came back with a vengeance.

They thought they'd have the kitchen to themselves, thinking the whole house was asleep at this hour and walked in wrapped around each other. Color them wrong. They pulled apart too late.

Eddie was seated at the kitchen table. Fuming. _Who do they think their fooling?_ he thought. He'd clearly read there was something between them that morning. Plus Rose's hair as well as Dimitri's was wet, it was blatantly obvious they'd showered together. And if that wasn't enough, the moaning and the grunting that emanated from their rooms not more than half an hour ago did it.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Eddie was shooting daggers at Dimitri.

Rose got a glass of water and sat opposite Eddie.

"Well?" Eddie prompted when no one answered.

"A couple of months". Rose answered.

Dimitri joined them at the table with a coffee mug. He was surprised Rose actually answered Eddie truthfully. He certainly wasn't going to let her do it alone.

Rose cleared her throat. "That's actually not accurate", she hesitated, thinking how to phrase it. "We've been…uh, _intimate_ for a few weeks, but we've been in love for a while".

Dimitri nearly spit out his coffee. She'd done it. Rose had actually done it. He stared at her in awe. As if to prove their feelings, Dimitri laced his fingers with Rose's and brought their joint hands to his lips. Rose smile tenderly at him.

"Well, shit", Eddie said, completely deflated. "How am I supposed to go all protective big brother on you when you look at each other like that?"

Rose laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I was afraid".

"You should be", Eddie said seriously, "This is dangerous. And irresponsible. And it could quite literally end both of your careers if anyone at HQ finds out about this".

"We're aware of the risks, Eddie", Dimitri said.

"But the risk isn't just to you", he stared back and forth between Rose and Dimitri. "It's dangerous for Lissa too. I'm assuming she doesn't know".

"She doesn't know", Rose answered. "Yet. But I'm going to tell. Soon".

Dimitri beamed. Rose hadn't even told _him_ her plan to tell Lissa was back on. He now understood what people meant when they said love is like a rollercoaster. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

Eddie started to question why he was so angry at Dimitri. And he realized. In his mind, she was still Mason's girl. Rose would always be the girl his best friend was in love with. As sad as losing Mason was, he was glad Rose was able to move on and find love again. And Dimitri was a good man.

Chris slammed the kitchen door open. "We need to talk", he declared. If possible he was even more fuming than Eddie was just a few minutes ago. "Eddie, you mind?"

Eddie said good night and was gone.

"You know, for two people who claim to want to keep whatever this is" Christian gestured wildly to Rose and Dimitri, "a secret, you have a funny way of showing it!"

"What are you talking about, Christian?"

"Other than the fact you're in the kitchen, holding hands, what the _hell_ were you thinking?! Did you honestly believe anyone would miss the ruckus you were making?"

Rose's eyes widened. She looked between Dimitri and Christian, panicked. "Don't worry", Christian put Rose out of her misery, "Lucky for you, Lissa already put her ear plugs in and had fallen asleep. But me?" he hissed. "I had to hear all that going on! You", he accused them both, "assailed my ears! I'm gonna be sick", he gripped his stomach.

Dimitri started chuckling. His chuckling grew to laughter till he was clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

Christian face palmed.

Rose asked incredulously, "Dimitri, how can you think this is funny?"

"How can you think it's not?" he asked with mirth, and continued laughing. Soon Rose joined in on the laughter too, thinking about how hard they tried to be quiet. Obviously they failed miserably. Or maybe they didn't fail. Maybe without their efforts to keep it down, they would have woken the entire complex.

"Laugh it up, assholes!" Chris tried to get them to hear. "You almost woke Lissa". That sobered Dimitri and Rose from their fit of laughter. "Yeah, one of you was loud enough that she heard it thru her earplugs, _in her sleep_! I had to tell her _I_ stubbed my toe! Ya know what she said?! Do you?" he wasn't really expecting a reply. "She said if it's broken, she'll heal it in the morning". That just made Rose and Dimitri resume their laughter. Which pissed Chris off royally. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aww, don't worry, Chrissy", Rose pinched his cheek, "I'm going to tell Lissa. This weekend".

"I can't un-hear the things I've heard", he grumbled.

"Oh, please, you should be so lucky. Do you have any idea how many times I've had to see your pasty ass?! Or the face you make when you-"

"Roza!" Dimitri chastised her before she had a chance to say something she'd regret.

"I don't have to take this", Chris answered childishly. "I'm going to bed".

When Chris was gone, Dimitri pulled Rose into his lap. "You shouldn't be so mean to him. He's been a good friend to both of us".

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize in the morning. In the meantime, feed me, Seymour", Rose said, mimicking Audrey 2 from "Little Shop of Horrors".

Dimitri and Rose had cereal for their midnight snack.

When they were done, Rose insisted on staying up with Dimitri.

"You have classes in the morning. And we're supposed to train before then. You need to sleep". Dimitri told a pouting Rose. "Come on", he lead her by the hand, "I'll take you to bed before I run the security checks".

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Why?" Dimitri smiled. Not that he minded, the thought of Rose in his bed made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"It smells like you", Rose shrugged.

He nodded. Dimitri knew if she slept in his bed, it would smell like her. He rather liked the idea their smells mixing. He laid Rose in his bed, covered her with his quilt and kissed her goodnight. "Good night, Roza. Sleep well",

Before he had a chance to leave, Rose grabbed his hand and pulled her to him. "I love you, Dimitri. Stay safe".

* * *

When Eddie woke in the morning, he found Dimitri staring out the window with a cup of coffee in hand. It was Eddie's turn to guard, while Rose and Dimitri trained, so Eddie woke early. He had no idea what compelled his him to do what he planned next, but here it was. He cleared his throat. "I don't think you and Rose should train this morning. She's been through a lot, she should at least get to rest this morning", before Dimitri could protest, Eddie added, "And you should rest too. I'm up, I'll guard".

Dimitri didn't know what to make of Eddie's offer, but he took it with both hands, especially knowing Rose was in his bed. "Thank you Eddie".

"I love her too, ya know. She's family", Eddie said out of the blue. "And I meant what I said yesterday. You hurt her, I hurt you", he repeated, for good measure. "Take care of her, Dimitri". It seemed almost anti-guarding for Eddie to ask such a thing of Dimitri. For a dhampir to care for another dhampir. But this was Rose.

"You have my word".

Dimitri crept into his bedroom quietly, he didn't want to wake Rose with noise, he wanted to wake Rose with tenderness. He took off his clothes, save for his boxers and got in be with his lover.

 _Vixen!_ , he thought as his chest touched her exposed back. Rose had opted not only to sleep in Dimitri's bed, but to sleep _naked_ in Dimitri's bed.

He peppered her shoulder with kisses, while his fingers trailed up her leg from her thigh to her hip. Rose let out a content sigh. He kissed up her neck, till his lips were at her ear. "Good morning Roza",he purred.

"Mmmm, that is so much better than waking up to an alarm clock". As Rose stretched she pushed her backside to Dimitri's groin. "Really?" she asked when she was met with something hard.

"There's a beautiful, sexy, naked woman, who I just happen to be in love with, waiting in my bed. This", he thrust his hips a bit for emphasis, "shouldn't be surprising at all".

Rose hummed in appreciation.

Dimitri was still running his fingers up and down her side. "Eddie said he'd cover for us this morning, but he doesn't want us to train. He said we need the rest".

Rose turned to face Dimitri, shocked. "We are not skipping training. If anything, we could do with more of it. _I_ could do with more of it".

Dimitri knew Rose was over reacting because of the recent attack, but he was sure he could persuade her, just this once, to skip their routine in favor of a different kind of workout. "Well I have a different kind of work out in mind", he smirked, "And we could call last night training, so technically we don't need to train right now".

"How is what we did last night going to help up kill strigoi? I'm finding it hard to believe there's a strigoi out there that would keel over if I blew him". Rose was being playful.

But Dimitri didn't appreciate the joke. With a growl he pinned her to the bed. "That's not funny, Rose".

"Dimitri Belikov, are you jealous?"

Dimitri wondered again how she just knew how to push every one of his buttons.

Rose shimmied her wrist out of his grip. Dimitri let her. "Don't worry, comrade". She lead his hand to her mouth and sucked on two of his fingers. "This mouth belongs to you". She licked the pad of his thumb before leading his hand to her breast where she kneaded it along with his hand and rubbed his thumb across her nipples. "These belong to you too".

Dimitri swallowed hard. "What else?"

"This", Rose placed his had on her ass, "is yours". Dimitri grabbed firmly.

"What else?"

Rose let out a shaky breath. She gently dragged Dimitri's hand from her inner thigh up to the patch of hair at the apex of her legs. Dimitri cupped her sex. Rose was feeling bold. She _wanted_ dirty sexual banter. When Dimitri inserted a finger in her Rose gasped, "My pussy belongs to you".

"What else?" Dimitri had started to rock his hips back and forth.

"Everything", Rose panted. "Anything", she panted again. "All of me", she moaned.

Dimitri kissed her passionately. Till Rose turned their little game around and grabbed Dimitri roughly through his boxers. "Tell me, comrade, who does this beautiful cock belong to?"

"To you, Roza", he thrust in her hand. "Anything I have to offer, is yours, baby".

Rose shoved down his boxers and guided his cock to where she wanted it most.

Dimitri slid gently into Rose as she wrapped her legs around him. "I mean it, Roza".

"I know Dimitri, I mean it too".

They made love. They were far more gently than the previous night, surprisingly so after their banter. But they took their time. Rose was still getting to know her own body as well as Dimitri's, she was learning what she liked and what her body could do for her. She may have been a novice in this, but she was a remarkable quick study. She was very attuned with her body, so she tried something with her hips. The new angle had them both panting heavily within minutes. A few thrusts later and they were both spent.

"Fuck, Roza. That was incredible".

Rose chuckled. She glanced to the clock on the bedside table. "I'm going to be late if I don't get up now".

Dimitri mumble something incoherently.

"Comrade you're falling asleep", Rose chuckled. "Fine then, stay in bed".

"I love you", he murmured.

Rose covered him with the blanket and left to get ready for her day. With a pep in her step.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I hate my job so much that the other day when I "worked from home", I spent half of the time on this chapter… And usually my work ethic is so high… I'd be disappointed in myself if I wasn't so pleased with the chapter. But it's taken me 3 more days to get a chance to actually read the damn thing before posting!_

 _And WOW! There was a lot going on in this chapter._

 _We find out what's really bothering Rose. Rose and Dimitri kind of explore and experiment with the sexual nature of their relationship. Eddie is now in the know. Rose gets smutty. And we get a peak of what a lazy morning in bed might look like for our favorite couple._

 _I hadn't planned for this chapter to be so smutty. But when my friend MartianEskimo asks for a blow job, I give her a blow job LOL!_

 _We're in the last leg of the story now._

 _Hope you had fun reading the chapter. It started with feels but ended with smut, so there's that._

 _Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!_

 _Ciao,_

 _Kooki_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_

 _Hello!_

 _No, I am not dead, though I may have gone a little off grid - no writing at all, not stories, not to reply to reviews (not even to write reviews...)._

 _Anyway, I'm still alive and I've written a chapter! And to make up for being total shit, it's very extra long!_

 _Thank you for following, favoriting and of course reviewing. I really do appreciate it all!_

 _Spacial shout out to my girl - MartianEskimo, who made sure I don't post total shit!_

 _Anyway here's the chapter. Hope you like it!_

 _Happy Reading!_

 _K_

* * *

Dimitri woke up alone. It shouldn't've surprised him really. He'd awoken alone most of his life. Yet he didn't like falling asleep with Rose in his arms, then waking to a empty, cold bed. Sure, he knew she had a shift and school and a princess to guard. Still Dimitri would have liked to have woken with his Roza in his arms just once.

Dimitri found Rose at her desk working on an assignment. He leaned over her with on hand on the back of her chair and the other resting on her desk, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "You let me sleep in", he noted the late hour.

"You were up late", Rose answered with a shiver.

"And whose fault was that?" Dimitri's breath tickled her ear before he took her lobe between his teeth.

Rose let out a moan. "Why are you torturing me?"

"I woke up all alone", Dimitri moved his lips along her shoulder.

"You wake up alone all the time", Rose pointed out the obvious.

"I guess I just realized I'd much rather wake up with you," he kissed Rose behind the ear, "naked", he kissed her cheek, "in my arms", he kissed her lips.

"MMhhh", Rose hummed. She gently pushed Dimitri back till he sat on the edge of her bed. But she didn't follow and remained in her chair. "About that…"

Immediately Dimitri didn't like where this was going.

Rose took a deep breath. "I think we should cool it until I tell Lissa". Before Dimitri had a chance to protest, Rose said, "It's only for a few more days. I'll tell her over brunch this weekend".

"And when you say cool it…" Dimitri prompted for more.

"No whispering in my ear. No kissing, no being cute, no sleeping in the same bed. And", Rose bit her lip.

"And?"

"No sex", Rose puffed out her breath. "It's just that… I don't want to be reckless and get caught or let anything slip before I have a chance to tell her".

Dimitri narrowed his eyes slightly, though his expression was playful. "That's actually a great idea". He got off the bed and headed back towards his room.

"What?!" Rose jumped up and nearly tackled him.

Fortunately, he had excellent reflexes and caught Rose by the waist. Dimitri chuckled. "I said, I think that's a great idea. There's only so long you'll be able to go without my, ehem, love. So keeping it cool will only make you tell Lissa that much faster".

Rose gasped and giggled. "You say that like _I'm_ the one with no self control, when clearly, comrade, it's you who lacks control".

Dimitri chuckled and played with the ends of her hair. "What can I say? You drive me crazy, Roza". He leaned in to kiss her, but Rose pulled back. Dimitri pouted. "You would deny me one last kiss, my love?", he asked softly.

Rose could never deny him when he was being so cute. She leaned in and kissed him fiercely, as though she were soaking up as much of him as she could, to last her the next few days. Dimitri groaned when Rose detached herself from him, missing her already. Once again, he found himself pouting. He left to get ready for his shift, hoping to god Rose would tell Lissa as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Lissa walked into the kitchen, looking very worried. "Guys, we need to talk", she informed Christian, Eddie, Rose and Dimitri who were seated at the table, waiting on dinner. "I just got a call from the Queen's office. Apparently, word got back to her about the 2 strigoi attacks and she has decided to allocate more guardians here".

Silence surrounded the table. "How is that going to work, exactly?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure", Lissa answered. "The queen did say they couldn't find appropriate accommodations for the time being, however next semester we'll all be living together somewhere appropriate, where all 8 of us will fit".

"The queen is sending 3 more guardians?" Dimitri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you agree to that Liss?" Rose accused.

"First, I wasn't given much of a choice", she replied. "Second, 3 guardians isn't enough. You three are spread out too thin! We ask too much of you. It's not right and it's not fair".

"But still, we don't need 3 more guardians", Rose insisted.

"Really?! You are so worn out that Dimitri was almost killed during the first attack! Christian could have been next! Rose, you came this close", Lissa motioned a small gap between her fingers, "to dying in the second one. We're trapped inside the wards every time the sun goes down, too afraid of another attack!" Lissa too a deep breath. "I am doing this for you, not just for us". It was clear _you_ were the 3 dhampirs at the table, while _us_ were the moroi. "Do you honestly think I could ever live with myself if I lost you, Rose, because you died trying to protect me?!" The rhetorical question was left unanswered, as well it should be. "Do you think having more guardians is easy for me? or Chris? Do you know what its like to constantly be watched? To never have a moment where you're truly alone?"

"Where are they even going to stay?" Rose asked when she knew she'd lost the battle. "We only have room here for one more person here", she referred to the guest room.

"I don't know yet", Lissa was relieved Rose wasn't fighting her harder. "But we'll figure it out". Lissa had some ideas but until they knew who was coming, they couldn't make any rash decisions about rooming. She was well aware that they all may need to rethink how they were distributed throughout the apartment.

Dimitri was all business. "Do we know yet who's getting assigned here? How many are going to be allocated to you and how many to Christian? What are the dynamics supposed to be like? Who takes point?", he bombarded Lissa with questions.

"I'm not sure about those details. I can tell you that 2 guardians will be assigned to me and 1 to Christian. But Dimitri, you are still my head guardian, and as far as anyone here is concerned, you're taking point and calling the shots". Lissa spoke for both her and Christian, but all present parties were on board with the scenario, it just made sense. He was their senior. They all knew him and trusted him and his judgement. "Hans Croft should be calling you later tonight with more details".

"I don't like this", Rose continued with her bad vibes.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you rather live a little cramped for the next 8 weeks till we go back to court and be a safer and more prepared for any eventuality, than to have your own room and for all of us to be in constant danger?!"

Dimitri discreetly squeezed Rose's thigh under the table. She met his gaze. It was an instant balm. But she also knew it meant they could talk more about the situation later, not in the current forum.

"Let's see what Croft says", Dimitri interjected. "When we have more information, we'll know how to handle the situation and how to accommodate the newcomers".

If what Lissa said was true, and Dimitri would be taking point, it would be a promotion for him. He wondered if they'd get seasoned guardians or green ones. Not that he was apposed to green. Eddie and Rose were green and they were two of the most dedicated skilled guardians he'd ever worked with.

After everyone went to sleep, Rose stayed up with Dimitri. "This is big, comrade. I mean this is a big deal for you. But 3 more guardians living here? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet". Dimitri wrapped his arm around Rose. He wanted to be excited about the obvious promotion. And he was thrilled that they would all be safer and the work load would lessen. But he couldn't help but think how he and Rose would make it work with 3 extra pairs of eyes on them. "But we'll get through this". He kissed her forehead.

"Hey", Rose smiled, "I'm proud of you, Dimitri".

"We don't know if it's really a promotion I'm getting", he answered, but smile reluctantly.

"You're right. We totally shouldn't celebrate naked right this very second".

"Well I didn't say that", Dimitri pulled Rose to him, both hands cupping her backside firmly.

Rose grinned victoriously, they could start the no-sex-till-Lissa-was-told another day. "No, really, we should wait till after you talk to-"

Anything else Rose would have said was cut off by Dimitri's mouth on hers.

* * *

It was time for Rose and Lissa's next assembly in their joint project for class. Since the last time the group met, Lissa, Rose and Dimitri were almost killed by strigoi, it was decided that this session would be held behind wards. So Rose and Lissa invited their odd band of college acquaintances to their apartment.

"Why can't we just be a group of 2?" Rose asked Lissa, in a very whiny voice.

"Because that's not a group, that's a twosome. Besides, we were assigned to a team by the professor and we don't have a choice if we want a passing grade in this course", Lissa answered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Other than Rose and Lissa, there were 2 more girls in their group. Rose wasn't particularly fond of either of them. All they did was talk about their wild sexcapades. Which really wasn't the issue, Rose didn't fault their promiscuity. But she did have an problem with one girl who only slept with guys who were in relationships. Lissa wasn't happy about the girls they were teamed with either, but at least they got the work done.

It was a Friday afternoon when the group convened. They got the work done quickly and efficiently. Their assignment would be ready to hand in for their Monday morning class before the evening was over, sparing them the need for another session over the weekend.

While they worked well together they did need a break. Which was when things started getting interesting.

"You guys want some sodas?", Rose asked as she stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Might as well. I can't believe we're actually studying on a Friday night", Jessica snickered.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch", Bree answered. "We'll be out of here in an hour, the you can go call Amy's boyfriend and get freaky", the two laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and wanted to hide in the kitchen for as long as possible. Something about tweedle dee and tweedle dumb rubbed Rose the wrong way. When she returned from the kitchen, those two were still heckling!

Rose couldn't believe it! "Do you mind keeping it down? Dimitri's sleeping".

"Ooooohhh", Jessica wasn't being quiet. At all.

"Who's Dimitri?", Bree asked. "He sounds sexy!".

Rose was about to smack someone, when Lissa answered. "Dimitri is our roommate and he works nights, so he's still asleep". And then for reasons unknown to Rose or Lissa herself, she add, "And he is really good-looking".

This really peaked the interest of the moron twins. "Where is he from? Does he have an accent?"

"More importantly, when is he supposed to wake up?" Bree smirked.

"Not for a while", Rose seethed.

The gruesome twosome looked disappointed but the 4 got back to work all the same. They finished up pretty quickly. A fact that delighted Rose, she could now get rid of Beavis and Butthead. She snapped out of her very violent daydream of beating them up to the horrifying realization that Lissa had actually small talked with the two and invited them to stay for pizza!

The two guests went back to their crude ways and started discussing recent conquests while Lissa ordered the za.

"Lissa", Rose hissed, "what are you doing?!"

"What? I think they're hilarious!"

"As soon as Dimitri wakes up, one of those bitches is going to throw herself at him! If not both!", Rose whisper yelled.

"So? They're all adults." The pizza place answered at last. "Hello?" Lissa said into her phone.

 _Tell her._ A little voice in Rose's head said. _Tell her now._

But she couldn't. Rose felt stuck. She just couldn't do it. Rose and Lissa walked back into the living room, right into a heated discussion about giving head.

"I mean this guy was beautiful, he had a beautiful cock and yet he tasted awful!", Bree went on with her tirade. "It was so disappointing!"

"But how was the sex?" Jessica asked.

"I was so turned off, I didn't even stay to have sex with him! Don't get me wrong, I totally let him go down on me! But I didn't want his dick and that smell _in_ me!" Bree laughed. Along with Jessica.

Surprisingly, so did Lissa.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Bree asked Jessica.

"You know I'm not the biggest fan of giving head! There's a reason it's called a blow _job_!"

The girls laughed. Rose found it funny as well, but didn't really want to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

"How about you?" Bree turned on Rose.

For some idiotic reason Rose felt compelled to answer. Before she had a chance to, Lissa stepped in for the save. Or not. "Leave Rose alone. She may not seem it but Rose is very virtuous". She was clearly implying that Rose was inexperienced and hymenally challenged.

"Actually", Rose gritted her teeth before answering, "I was going to say it doesn't happen to me because I don't let guys come in my mouth!"

That left Lissa completely slack jawed.

While Jessica looked on in awe, "That's a smart move". Bree nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I totally see your point about the funky spunk", Rose added. The girls were in stitches. Who wouldn't love a good _Sex and the City_ reference.

Lissa was flipping out, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Jessica suddenly had a question for the entire crowd, like she was working the room. "Who here has choked on cock?! Show of hands, ladies!", Jessica asked with a raised hand.

Bree of course played along, and Lissa did as well.

Rose crossed her hands over her chest and declared, "I have no gag reflex".

"Shut up!", Jessica hollered, as Bree simultaneously said, "Uh, you are so lucky!".

Then Jessica countered, "Maybe she's only had smallish dicks in her mouth", she had a thoughtful look on her face.

Rose had no intention of being one upped by these girls. Even if the subject matter was ridiculous. She made a gesture with her hands, showing how big of a dick she could fit down her throat.

Lissa had no idea what to make of the entire situation. It was full on invasion of the skanky body snatchers.

Bree stared in awe.

While Jessica yelled, "Now I know you're lying! No one is that big!"

Rose smirked. She still had no clue what possessed her to get into it with Ren and Stimpy. "He's massive and amazing!"

"It's Moby Dick!" Bree gasped. "Rose, you found Moby Dick!"

"I'm assuming you're not talking about a fictional whale", Rose stated.

"No, it's a fabrication of Bree's warped mind!" Jessica answered and shoved Bree playfully. "It's the perfect dick attached to the perfect man. It's the perfect fuck. Personally I think there's no such thing".

"Moby Dick is out there! He's real!" Bree insists. "The perfect fuck exists!"

The doorbell rang and Lissa could not get to it fast enough. Rose was hot on her heels.

"Rose, strigoi don't ring doorbells", Lissa muttered as she grabbed a wad of cash from her purse.

Rose kept an eye on the exchange from afar, giving Lissa her space. Bree and Jessica were going on about how Bree doesn't sleep with pizza delivery guys anymore after an incident where she almost slept with her second cousin. Rose suppressed her disgust.

Lissa returned with 3 pizza boxes, which, to Bree and Jessica, seemed a bit excessive for 3 college girls. But they didn't know Rose's appetite.

Just then, a bleary eyed Dimitri walked into the living room.

"Sorry comrade, did we wake you?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "The door bell did. Don't worry about it, my alarm would have gone off soon anyway", he smiled at Rose. "I'm gonna grab some coffee".

Rose was surprised Pinky and the Brain hadn't already made a move on Dimitri. Her relief was short lived till she realized the two were utterly stupefied, no doubt, from seeing the most gorgeous man they'd ever come across. They were rendered speechless.

"Bree? Jessica?" Lissa tried to get their attention. "The pizza's here".

Rose waved her hand in front of Bree's face. Bree pushed her hand aside and continued staring at the closed kitchen door. She swallowed hard. "How do you even _function_ around him?"

"We just do", Rose answered, not liking one bit the effect Dimitri had on Frick and Frack.

"Dibs!" both girls called at the same time.

"I saw him first", Again the girls chimed at the same time.

"Dimitri's gay", Rose blurted out. It was the only thing she could think to say.

"What?!" Lissa exclaimed. "No he's not!"

 _Oh, Lissa, why?_ Rose was sorely disappointed in her best friend and elbowed her.

"Ow!" Lissa rubbed her arm, but got what Rose was doing and tried to save face. "I mean he has a girlfriend. Ow! Rose stop hitting me!" Lissa hissed as Rose elbowed her again.

"You know girlfriends are a challenge for me", Jessica winked.

"Yeah?", Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "well, this chick is crazy! She'll gouge your eyes out just for looking at him".

"Sounds like his girlfriend's uptight and he could definitely use a good shagging", Bree egged Jessica on.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lissa knew this was her fault, she needed to save Dimitri from Itchy and Scratchy. Too bad she had no idea what she was doing. "Rose is Dimitri's girlfriend". Lissa turned her head to side so only Rose saw her wink.

"Yes, it's true", Rose said flatly.

Now Bree was drooling. "Dimitri is Moby Dick".

Dimitri stepped out of the kitchen feeling as refreshed as he was capable of at the moment, when he was practically attacked by the duo from hell.

"I'm Bree". "I'm Jessica". "You must work out all the time". "How much do you bench press?" "Where are you from?" "What's your sign?" "Wanna get out of here?"

Dimitri looked at Rose, alarmed. He would have preferred to face a strigoi. "Help".

"Is Rose your girlfriend?", Bree asked.

That question just left Dimitri completely dumbfounded. He knew Rose hadn't told Lissa yet. "Uh, no?" It was more of a question he was asking Rose.

That's when Jessica started running her hand up and down Dimitri's chest.

And Rose saw red. Jumping from her spot by the coffee table, she _screamed_ , "Get your _damn_ hands _off_ my boyfriend!".

Rose had snapped. Gone was the pretense that Dimitri wasn't hers. There would be no coming back from this. There wasn't a lie Rose would be able to tell that would be a plausible explanation for her outburst. Or the rage induced shaking.

Dimitri figured since they were both going to hell, they may as well enjoy the ride. "You didn't let me finish", he removed Jessica's hands from his body. Then he locked eyes with Rose and strode towards her like a lion stalking his prey. "Rose Hathaway is so much more than my girlfriend", he approached her filled with purpose. Rose was frozen to the spot, her heart was beating wildly, trapped under the spell of his gaze. "She's the love of my life". His eyes never relenting. "She's my soulmate". When Dimitri reached her, he ran his hand thru Rose's silky hair. "She's my rainbow in the dark".

Rose let out a shaky breath just before Dimitri's lips met hers. As they kissed, Rose never felt more alive. Something ignited in her that would never burn out or die. It was a fire she would cherish, a fire she would fight for like nothing else. That same flame burned just as bright in Dimitri.

Rose and Dimitri broke apart when the front door slammed shut. Lissa was on a rampage. She had sent their guests on their merry way with a tad of compulsion and a slice of pizza to-go, then turned her sights on Rose and Dimitri. "YOU!" Lissa pointed at Rose, seething. "Bedroom, now! and YOU!" She turned to Dimitri, "You and I are going to have words when I done with Rose".

Rose swallowed hard. Dimitri gave her a questioning look. When she nodded, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they parted.

Rose followed Lissa to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

As soon the door was shut, Lissa was on her. "What the fuck?! How could you do this? How long has this been going on? How could you not tell me? Is he taking advantage of you? What the fuck?!", she repeated in a very un-princess-like way. The scolding made Rose feel like a child.

During Rose's staggering silence, it dawned on Lissa that whatever it was that was going on between her and Dimitri, it had been going on for a while. She realized that Dimitri was probably the non existent guy at court that Rose wouldn't admit to pining over, Dimitri was more than likely the reason Rose never dated and Dimitri was the cause of Rose's extreme mood swings. That's when Lissa expression softened.

Rose rubbed her face with her palms. "Dimitri is not taking advantage of me, okay? We're in love, Lissa. I love him".

That managed to calm Lissa enough to join Rose on the bed, so Rose continued her story. "I've been in love with Dimitri for a long time. But we couldn't be together because we're partners".

"Oh", Lissa said. She had so many questions, but she started with, "So what changed?"

"I don't know, I guess we just couldn't stay away from each other any more".

The memory of a very disturbing conversation that occur a short while ago with 2 overly talkative girls brought a new line of questioning. Lissa's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! Was he your first? How was he?"

Rose smiled shyly. "He was my first. He was… is amazing. And loving. And gentle. And rough. And… amazing", Rose's smile grew.

"You said that already", the girls giggled. "So he _is_ Moby Dick?" Lissa asked. That got them both laughing so very hard. To the point of tears. It was cathartic.

When they sobered up Rose apologized. "I'm sorry you found out this way. I was going to tell you over brunch on Sunday. Dimitri wanted me to tell you a while ago. Before we even decided that we were really going to try to make this work".

"Why didn't you? Tell me sooner?"

"Because, Lissa, I didn't want to burden you with this. I didn't want you to blame yourself". When Lissa remained quiet, Rose added. "Dimitri and I are both your guardians, us being together is wrong on so many levels. We're supposed to put you first".

"I still don't get why that's a problem", Lissa said innocently.

"Other that the fact that it will likely cost us both our careers if anyone finds out, us being together puts you in danger", Rose answered. "If we're guarding you together and a strigoi comes at us, we need to protect _you_ ".

Lissa nodded, "and not each other", she finished what Rose was saying.

"Right. At first I didn't want anything to happen. We'd been fighting our feelings for so long. I pushed Dimitri away at every turn".

"Wait. _You_ pushed _him_ away?" Lissa was shocked. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she laughed. It made so much more sense to her that Dimitri would be the one to stand by propriety and Rose would be the one to break the rules.

Rose chuckled. "Used to be, but somewhere along the way our roles reversed, I guess", she shrugged. "I wasn't willing to do anything that put you in danger. You're my sister Lissa".

It was now that Lissa was coming to realize what a selfish, spoiled brat she had been. In all fairness, it wasn't totally her fault. "You should have had more faith in me Rose. I wouldn't have come between you. I love you and I want you to be happy" Lissa took Rose's hands in her own. "You know I've always hated that you had to protect me. It's not fair. You risking your life for me".

"Lissa, for you I do it gladly".

The bleak turn of their talk was broken when Lissa went back to girly girl talk mode. "So when was your first time?", she was giddy.

"Oddly enough, it was after Dimitri's dinner with Tasha", Rose made a face. 'Dislike' would be an understatement for how she felt about Tasha pursuing Dimitri. "I was so angry and hurt when he didn't come home that night. I tortured myself throughout the entire shift that he was back at her hotel… doing things…"

"Wasn't he?" Lissa asked surprised.

"No. They were stuck in an elevator all night".

It seemed like a flimsy excuse, Lissa thought, but if Rose believed it, who was she to judge.

"Alright, so, tell me everything. From the beginning. Was there something going on back at the academy?"

Rose started at the beginning. She told Lissa _everything._ From training together at the academy, to the lust charm, to the little moments they shared. She told her about Tasha's offer and how Dimitri turned her down, and about all the time they spent together at court over the summer. Rose told Lissa about what happened at the Christmas ball, which made Lissa feel like shit. She told Lissa about everything that had been going on between her and Dimitri for the past couple of months.

And now Lissa knew the whole story. All of it. Including that time she woke up from a loud noise that Chris claimed was him stubbing his toe, which was actually Rose and Dimitri getting freaky in their joint bathroom.

Lissa also now knew that Christian was avoiding her in an attempt to keep Rose and Dimitri's secret. She didn't know whether she should be mad at him or proud of him and happy that he and Rose were so close.

"So how does this even work?" Lissa asked. "You're asleep when he's awake and vice versa".

Rose shrugged. "One of us either stays up late or gets up early so we have more time together".

Lissa felt bad for the sacrifices her best friend had to make. She wished she could do something about it. Then came the most important question of all. "Does he make you happy?"

Rose smiled brightly. "Yes".

"Good".

"Where are you going?" Rose asked Lissa when she got up to leave.

"Oh, it's time I had a talk with Guardian Belikov".

* * *

While Rose and Lissa were having the longest talk 2 girls had ever had (or what felt like it to the anxious guardian), Dimitri paced. And when that didn't help, he moved on to stomach crunches and pushup. Chris and Eddie came home to find Dimitri in the living room doing planks.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Lissa found out", he breathed out.

That was all that needed to be said. Now Chris was pacing and Eddie joined Dimitri's floor workout. It turned out to be quite the work out by the time the girls emerged from the master bedroom.

"Kitchen". Lissa commanded Dimitri with a single word. Before they disappeared into the kitchen, Lissa informed Christian that she'd be dealing with _him_ later.

Now it was Rose's turn to pace nervously. Fortunately for her, Lissa scolded Dimitri much less than she anticipated.

"So", Lissa asked the cowering guardian sitting at the table, "What's going on between you and Rose?"

Dimitri looked at the princess confused, "Didn't Rose already tell you?"

"Yes, but now I want to hear it from you".

Dimitri swallowed hard. "I love her. I'm in love with Rose", he said as if it were that simple. "Princess I will resign it that's what you want, but please keep our relationship to yourself and away from HQ. I don't want this to hurt Rose's career".

Now Lissa was confused. "What are you talking about? Why would I want you to resign?"

"Well, Rose and I", he started nervously, "our relationship. We're breaking a lot of rules, not to mention…" Dimitri didn't quite know how to explain that him loving Rose meant that the princess would never come first to him.

"I get it. We're attacked and you're supposed to save me yet you'll want to save Rose more. But, Dimitri, I'd never ask you to resign. I wouldn't do that to Rose", Lissa's demeanor relaxed. "You misunderstood that point of this conversation. Right now, I'm not your moroi. Right now, I'm Rose's sister".

"Oh".

"Rose deserves every happiness. So I guess what I'm asking here is, what are you're intentions?"

Dimitri broke out in a goofy grin. "I intend to spend the rest of my life with her, so long as she'll have me".

"Aaaawwww!" Lissa cooed. "That is so sweet and romantic!"

Dimitri's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Welcome to the family", Lissa hugged Dimitri awkwardly.

"Rose and I haven't really discussed the future, other than _making it work_. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to her".

"You're secret's safe with me", Lissa winked and walked out of the kitchen.

She was immediately replaced by Rose. As the kitchen door shut behind her, she and Dimitri heard Christian stalk after Lissa towards their bedroom, begging for forgiveness.

"He's got a lot of groveling to do", Dimitri noted.

"Not as much as you'd think", Rose commented. "So, how did it go?" Rose placed herself in Dimitri's lap.

"Better than expected", Dimitri smiled.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Lissa decided to call a family meeting.

"Dimitri, you said Guardian Croft is sending us 2 male guardians and 1 female in 2 days time."

Dimitri nodded. "The 2 males will be college age. We've already met the female, she covered for me during my recovery".

Eddie chimed in. "I've looked into some classified, there are no apartments available in the immediate vicinity".

The most daunting thought of all was that there were now going to be 3 bathrooms for 8 adults.

"So we need to figure out new sleeping arrangements", Lissa said.

Eddie added, "It also means that some of us are going to need to double up in a room".

"I actually kinda have an idea about that", Lissa cleared her throat. "I think Eddie should take Dimitri's room. That way the 3 new guardians can take the entire end of the floor, 2 in Eddie's room and 1 in the guest room. I'm assuming the guys'll probably wanna bunk together and give the girl her own space".

"You want Eddie and Dimitri to share a room?" Rose asked, very confused.

"No, sweetie", Lissa answered. And let that linger.

"Oh", Rose squeaked, clearly freaked out.

"We don't have to", Lissa tried to salvage Rose's hesitation. "It was just a thought. In all fairness Dimitri's leading the team, he should get his own room".

Rose's mind was running a mile a minute. She was very clearly shaken.

"Yeah", Eddie swooped in for the assist. "Dimitri can take the guest room and I'll take his. I don't mind bunking with anyone. And the other 2 can take my room".

"We don't have to decide anything right now, Roza", Dimitri tried to calm Rose as well.

"Good", Rose answered nervously. "I'm gonna go for a run. Excuse me".

Rose left. She didn't even bother changing into work out gear.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri", Lissa placed a comforting hand on his. "I didn't think she'd react like that".

Dimitri nodded. He seemed fine, but he really wasn't taking the rejection all that well.

* * *

"Eddie, can you stay with Lissa and Christian for a bit? I need to find Rose". Dimitri stated an hour later when Rose hadn't returned yet. Eddie nodded in agreement.

Once again Dimitri used his trusted locator app to find Rose. She was at a cafe half a mile from the apartment. Dimitri found her staring at an empty mug and a half eaten bear claw.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that", Rose murmured when Dimitri sat on the bench beside her.

"It's okay", he replied. "You've just been gone for over an hour, you didn't take your work out gear. I was worried".

"I just freaked out. I needed some air".

"I get it. Moving in together is a big step".

"Yes!" Rose agreed. "And we just got together. I'm afraid of moving too fast. I mean, we've never even talked about it or anything about the future and now I feel like we're getting this violent shove to make a decision".

"Right, but we don't have too. Roza, we're not gonna do anything that you aren't ready to do".

"Me? What about you? Are you ready for this?" Rose accused.

"Honestly? Yes".

"Shit". Rose ran her hands through her hair. "I thought you'd feel trapped"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you feel?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know". Rose took a deep breath. "How can you be ready?" she questioned.

"Because I know what I want. And that's you, Roza".

"What if we get into a fight and you don't want me anymore? What if we fight all the time and can't stand to be in the same room?"

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that every time I think about the future, you're always in it".

"Maybe that's the difference between you and me. I try not to think about the future".

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because", Rose said just above a whisper, "I know there are things you want that I can't give you, no matter how much I love you".

"There is nothing in this world that I could ever want more than I want you".

She tired to swallow the ball that formed in her throat. "You say that now, but in a few years, you're going to realize how much you want children, and that I can't give them to you".

"You think it doesn't terrify me that one day you would want children, too?" Dimitri asked. "You're nineteen now, but 5, 10, 15 years from now, you're going to want a family with children of your own".

Rose couldn't even tell him that would never happen, because in truth, she didn't know; she'd never thought about it. Would she ever want kids?

"I wouldn't stand in your way", Dimitri couldn't even look as Rose as he spoke. "I would gladly be a father to any child you had, even if it wasn't technically mine".

Rose couldn't answer. She was too shocked. Would she be able to endure the same if the tables were turned? She wasn't sure. The thought of it alone was nauseating.

"This is insane. This conversation is completely insane".

"Yep". Dimitri stared at the ceiling. "Look, the only question that needs answering right now, is if you want to share a bedroom with me or not. And Clearly you don't".

"I never said that".

"No, you acted like that".

"I'm sorry I don't want us to decide to live together just because it's convenient for everyone else! Call me crazy, but I kinda thought couples discussed these things and decided as a unit if they wanted to move in together".

Dimitri took a calming breath. "Last night Lissa asked me what my intentions were. I told her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so long as you'll have me. This is not for everyone else's convenience. _I_ want this". Dimitri hadn't planned on making that little confession quite yet, but he had no other choice. "I want to wake up with you, I want to go to sleep with you, I want to build a life with you, Roza".

Rose leaned her her on Dimitri's shoulder. She wanted that to. More than she ever thought possible. "We should head back", Rose said. "Right now", she said with a sense of urgency that Dimitri only understood when she rubbed her hand up his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Dimitri bolted up before a tent he couldn't conceal formed in his pants. They practically ran home. As soon as they were in the apartment Rose yelled some nonsense about her and Dimitri moving furniture for the next few hours and headed straight for the bedroom.

"EEWWW!" Christian yelled. "Why can't you fuck quietly, like normal people?!"

"When the new guardians get here we won't have a choice, so we might as well stock up on the noise now", Rose logicked.

Dimitri tried to hide his wolfish grin.

"Maybe you guys should go see a movie?" Rose suggested and slammed the bedroom door behind them.

Eddie, Lissa and Christian ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell. "Lissa", Christian said, "this is all your fault".

* * *

 _Don't forget to review! Pretty please. with a cherry on top._

 _(I feel like i really need the feedback on this chapter, I wasn't sure about it. It took weeks to get out and I'm a little wary about some parts it...)_

 _Much love!_


	14. Chapter 14

_You'd better be done by now cuz we're coming home!_ read an angry text from Christian, complete with an angry red-faced emoticon.

It was excellent timing since Rose and Dimitri has just fallen to the sheets, utterly spent and trying hard to catch their breath.

It wasn't the only text the couple had received. They'd completely ignored previous pings from their phones indicating that Lissa, Christian and Eddie had gone to a matinee, another stating they'd gone to lunch and lastly - they were having desert at an ice cream parlor. Each text asking if they could come home yet. Each text in duplicate - one to Rose and one to Dimitri. They only text they got that wasn't in reprimand was a text from Lissa that apologized for Chris's rudeness and said to "take all the time they needed". Though Rose was sure Lissa had no idea what she was agreeing to since that text was from hours ago…

"We should probably text them that it's safe to come home", Rose said.

Dimitri pouted. "If we must".

Rose giggled. "Comrade, I love you, but I need food!". She gasped, "Do you think they'll bring us ice cream?"

"I'm sure if you hurry and text Lissa, she'll bring you some back", Dimitri answered thoughtfully. While Rose was texting away, he said, "Are you sure about this?"

"About rocky road and cookies in cream? Definitely", Rose referred to her text, already drooling over the prospect of ice cream.

"About us, Rose. About moving in together".

Rose put aside her phone. "Are you asking if I'm sure about us? Or about moving in together? Cuz the answer to both is yes. Very sure".

"Really? Cuz we don't have to. We can figure something else out about making room for the other guardians-"

Rose placed her hand over his mouth, shutting Dimitri up. She pushed him back gently and leaned over him. "I'm sorry the way I acted made you doubt me. I've just never thought much about how we move forward and our relationship is still new. I mean I know we've loved each other for over a year but we weren't together. And how many 19 year old do you know that live with their boyfriends? And I'm rambling again". Rose removed her hand from Dimitri's mouth to find a small smile. "I do want this". Rose bit her bottom lip, then added, "And more".

It seemed to appease Dimitri, though deep down he was still apprehensive. He was a little insecure, _What if she changes her mind?_ , he thought.

Rose peppered his chest with kisses, enjoying the softness of his flesh and the hardness of his muscles. She'd never get enough of his pure Dimitri scent. The sex only amplified it. Rose let her lips linger over his heart before she rested her head over it. He couldn't help but run his hand through her hair just then, holding her in place. His kissed the crown of her head.

Rose let out a content sigh. "You're stuck with me comrade".

Dimitri smiled, it was just what he needed to hear.

"What are we going to do about the new guardians?" Rose asked. "They can't know we're together. At least not at first. But they're going to know we share a room".

"You're right, we need to find out exactly who we're dealing with and if they're the kind of people who inform HQ if they found out about us", Dimitri answered, knowing in his heart that he wasn't exactly setting the example a leader should be setting for young guardians. "And they'll know we share a room but they don't need to know we share a bed. Which is why it's good that Eddie's going to be in the adjacent bedroom".

"Well we got pretty good at hiding it so it shouldn't be too difficult".

"What are you talking about!", Dimitri laughed! "We were _terrible_ at hiding it! Chris walked in on us in bed, I all but professed my love with Eddie right next to me. Lissa found out because of your jealous fit! How are we good at keeping it a secret!"

Rose's jaw dropped. " _My_ jealous fit?! Ha! Next time I'll leave you to defend your own ass from the forces of evil!"

"Oh, yeah?" Dimitri started tickling Rose. "Take it back!" He was relentless, but Rose refused. "Take it back!" Rose had reached the point where her eyes were tearing and she couldn't breathe. "Take it back!"

"Ok! Ok!" she managed to squeal out. "I'd defend you against any skanks, sluts, hoes, or tramps!"

"Good", Dimitri finally yielded from his attack, he bought his lips to Rose's and kissed her chastely.

Rose hummed in approval. "We should shower before the guys get back. Plus we have a lot of work to do to make room from the new guardians".

* * *

It was a _lot_ of work but the gang managed to get all of Dimitri's stuff into Rose's room and all of Eddie's stuff into Dimitri's room. In Rose's room, they had to push the bed against the wall to make room for Dimitri's dresser since there was no way Rose's closet had enough space in it. It was a tight fit, but it would be temporary. Since Rose was adamant about not giving up her vanity table, the two had to forgo one of their bookcases, cramping all of Rose's school book and all of Dimitri's novels into one unit. The couple also did some rearranging in the bathroom to clear space for Eddie's things.

Eddie's old room and the guest room also required some work. Everyone helped thoroughly cleaning both rooms and switching around some furniture, moving the bigger bed from the Eddie's old room to the guest room, and the smaller double bed to Eddie's room making space for 2 double beds.

With everything ready for their new roommates, the senior apartment residents waited for the new comers expectantly. And somewhat nervously.

.

 _Ding Dong_

.

The doorbell rang. Dimitri stepped forward to welcome 3 new guardians. The first to shake his hand was Guardian Mitchel. She was the guardian who took over for Dimitri when he was injured. "It's nice to have you back, Mitchel".

"Guardian Belikov", she smile, "It's nice to see you on your feet. I do hope you had a speedy recovery". She was very genuine about her concern.

Guardian Mitchel entered their home and was engulfed by Eddie, Christian and Lissa. Apparently they'd all gotten along quite well during her pervious stint. Rose and Dimitri never got the chance to get to know her as they were secluded in his room most of the time.

The additional guardians stepped into the apartment. "Guardians Ryan and Dunn, reporting for duty, sir", Guardian Ryan introduced himself and his colleague, handing Dimitri their approved allocation form from HQ.

Dimitri introduced Lissa and Christian, as well as Rose and Eddie as their guardians. Dimitri lead the new guardians to the their rooms, pointed out who stays where along the way. He pointed to the end of one hall, "Those 2 rooms are for myself, Eddie and Rose. The other room is Lissa and Christian's room". He lead them down the hall, "This room is for Guardian Mitchel", the pointed across the hall to Eddie's old room, "And Ryan and Dunn, this is your room. That's the bathroom which you'll be sharing", Dimitri pointed to the bathroom apologetically. "Keep in mind that this is just for the next six to eight weeks, till the semester ends. We had to double down on rooms too".

"Who gets to share with Hathaway?" Dunn asked with a crude snicker.

Dimitri's fists tightened as his sides, though it went unnoticed. "Me". He answered flatly. He wanted to add more about respecting women, especially his Roza, but let the comment slide for now.

"You're the commanding officer but you didn't take a room to yourself and have Hathaway and Mitchel share?" Ryan wondered out loud.

"I may call the shots, but I believe in equality", that sounded better in Dimitri's head. He rolled his eyes and added, "We drew straws and Eddie won". It was a flimsy excuse, but it would have to do. "Take half an our to unpack and then we'll discuss shift", Dimitri said authoritatively before stalking off to the living room.

Rose giggled when Dimitri joined them on the couch.

"You heard that?" Dimitri questioned.

Rose nodded.

"You might have to kick his ass in training", Dimitri said glumly. He wanted to kick Dunn's ass.

"Comrade, it would be my pleasure".

* * *

During their first meeting, Dimitri had informed the newcomers of their new shifts. Before they arrived, Dimitri had decided on a new tactic for guarding. Instead of standard constant day shifts/ night shifts, he wanted to do something a little different. Rose and Eddie would still escort Lissa and Christian to classes. But he also knew there was no need for more than one guardian during the night as long as everyone was in the wards. However, in the event Lissa and Christian want an evening outing, or late night party, it would be all hands on deck.

Also, Dimitri factored in that he wanted to spend time with Rose. Real time, not just few moments they had between switching shifts, or the mornings Eddie was kind enough to a lot them every now and then.

And so, after considering all that, Dimitri laid down the schedule. Every night either Dimitri or one of the 3 new guardians would take night shift. Anyone who wasn't guarding was required to train in the late afternoons and be at full availability for evening and early night guard duty. Since they'd wake up later (only for afternoon training), they would be more alert in the evenings than say a guardian who was up since the early hours of the morning or one who had just woken up and still hadn't got their bearings. This also meant that Rose and Eddie could study in peace in the evenings, as other guardians were covering their charges.

Lissa didn't intervene with any guardian business or scheduling, but she did insist that Sunday brunch was family meal. With the new shift Dimitri instated that meant that only one guardian who did the night shift would be staying up late.

Dimitri also made it a point that he train with each member of the team during the first week in order to get a better handle on their skills. _Show me how you fight, I'll tell you who you are._

* * *

Before the new guardians came, Rose and Dimitri had 2 blissful days where the didn't have to hind their relationship. Everyone else in the apartment could see the difference in both the fiery brunette and the stoic Russian. They were happy. For a few brief moments, they were _truly_ happy.

And then Ryan, Dunn and Mitchel arrived and back in the closet it was. It was much easier now though, than the way it was when Rose denied she even wanted the relationship. Eddie, Chris and Lissa all knew and were all supportive. And that meant the world to Rose.

But there was a new dynamic that they needed to uphold in order to maintain the professionalism of the new guarding team. (And to save their own asses should something accidentally get back to HQ).

It meant that every time Dunn hit on Rose, Dimitri needed to keep his anger and jealousy in check. And Dunn flirted with Rose constantly. He was worse than Adrain Ivashkov.

But it wasn't just the inane flirting. Dunn was lewd. And in those moments, Dimitri didn't want to hold back. He wanted to boil over and beat the shit of Dunn. But he couldn't.

Dunn had called Rose hot, sexy, said she had an ass he would've loved to bite, hinted that she looked like she was great in bed and offered to a room with her instead of Dimitri.

Rose mostly brushed him off, answered with wit and bravado. When they spared she went a little harder on him that was strictly necessary.

On one occasion, it got so bad that Rose had to physically remove Dimitri from the room before he did something he'd regret.

"Comrade!" she yelled, getting his attention. "Dimitri, look at me".

When Dimitri focused on her, he found his center of gravity. The look in her eye was as wake up call. Rose managed to calm him down.

"I want to hurt him", he seethed when they were in the privacy of their own room.

"I know. So do I. But we can't", Rose tried soothing him with her palms on his chest, fingers splayed over his pecs. "You know, I can handle Dunn on my own". She added for good measure.

Dimitri gripped her wrists stepped back from her, removing her hands from his torso. "I know that. But you shouldn't have to. Guys like him need to be put in their place. They need to be taught how to treat others with respect".

Rose loved Dimitri all the more for that but she was afraid of what would happen when he lost his temper and she was't there to stop him. She was surprised that _she_ hadn't pummeled Dunn yet herself. Rose knew something had to be done.

Dimitri had a stern talking with Dunn about the impropriety of his behavior and that if he continued or if 'Hathaway' were to lodge a formal complaint, his ass was gone. Dimitri stressed to Dunn that he was on a thin ice as it was and this was his only warning.

* * *

One morning, before Rose and Dimitri headed to the park to train, Ryan and Dunn invited themselves to their session, claiming they wanted to see how the two trained, having trained with each of them separately. Rose tried hard not to make a face. She loved her alone time training with Dimitri. Other than the bonding and the vigorous workout, it was like foreplay for them.

Dimitri knew he had no choice but to agree, he didn't have any excuse not to allow them to join, other than he wanted some quality time with his girlfriend, which for obvious reasons he couldn't admit to aloud.

"Fine, just try to keep up", Dimitri mumbled at the newcomers.

Rose and Dimitri ran to the park in record time. It was an excellent warm up and they'd almost managed to lose Dunn and Ryan, who reached their training spot completely out of breath.

"You two need to work on building stamina", Dimitri said. "Add an hour to your daily training for running".

"An hour of running everyday?!" Ryan yelled. "With all due respect sir, but you can't be serious".

Rose was reminded of her own conversation with Dimitri from when they started training together about the importance of running and building stamina.

 _"Alright, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a strigoi. What do I do?"_

 _Dimitri looked at me and didn't blink. "You run"._

The memory brought a smile to her face.

Dimitri didn't like Ryan's nonchalance. "If you can't keep up with Rose and myself, you shouldn't be guarding the last Dragomir". He let that sink in before adding, "I don't doubt you have skills in hand to hand combat against another guardian. But that's not enough. It's not just your charge's life on the line, it's yours too, not to mention ours as your team".

That seemed to hit Ryan exactly where Dimitri wanted to.

"Come on, comrade", Rose called. "It's time for me to kick your butt".

Dimitri knew Rose was trying to defuse the tension, but he was not in the mood. And Rose could tell she'd made a mistake.

"Sorry", she mumbled. "I guess there are more aspects of how we are with each other that need to stay just between us".

"It's fine Roza", he replied lowly so only she would hear.

Rose knew she was forgive as soon as Dimitri called her Roza. They sparred just like they always did, minus the heavy petting. The task was not done without difficulty.

"You are amazing", Ryan said to Rose. "I mean I know you've kicked my ass before, but you took _Belikov_ down".

"I'm not infallible", Dimitri muttered, mostly to himself, but Rose heard. And smirked.

"Yeah, you guys make sparring look like dancing", Dunn added. He grinned, "Dirty dancing".

"That's enough, Dunn", Dimitri warned.

"Hey", Rose interjected. "I've got an idea, how about I spar with Dunn for a bit and while you two", she gestured to Dimitri and Ryan, "run to the bodega in town and get all of us some water, it's only a few miles away".

"But there's a kiosk right outside the park", Ryan said confused.

 _All the more reason you need the run_ , Rose thought. "It's for the exercise", she tried not to sound condescending.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at Rose, silently asking if she was sure about this because he certainly didn't like the idea. Rose smiled in answer letting him know _I got this._ With a barely noticeable nod Dimitri lead Ryan away. Dimitri knew Rose well enough to know she was up to something.

Rose had a devious plan. She just hoped the plan wouldn't come back to bight her on the ass!

As soon as Dimitri and Ryan were out of earshot, Rose turned on Dunn, eye narrowing. She was aiming to kick his ass all the way back to his academy days.

"Couldn't wait to be alone with me?" The asshole smirked.

Rose smiled her man eating smile. "No, I just don't want any witnesses when I dispose of your body".

That wiped the smirk clear off ass-hat's face. He paled and swallowed hard.

"Come on", Rose took a fighting stance. "Show me what you got, big man". She taunted, taking a step forward.

Dunn took a step back.

Rose faux-gasped. "Maybe you don't want to fight me. Maybe you want to do something entirely different with me". She winked.

And that just made Dunn even more nervous. "Uhhh, Belikov said to be nice to you", he nearly stuttered.

"Well then come over here and be nice to me", Rose said as he stepped closer to him, like a predator.

The weird turn had Dunn all kinds of confused. He had backed up into a tree and had nowhere else to go when Rose pressed her body against his.

His reaction was exactly what Rose was expecting. Dunn cringed. "Please stop", he mumbled.

"Why?" Rose asked. "Don't you want me?" She pouted.

"No", he answered meekly and shrunk back.

"No?" Rose's confusion wasn't genuine. "But after all the things you've been hinting and implying since you got here, I thought you wanted me".

"I don't".

"I don't believe that", Rose purred. She was laying it on real thick letting her fingers dance across his forearm.

"I'm gay!" Dunn admitted at last. "Ok? I'm gay!" he said it as though that were the only reason anyone would deny Rose Hathaway.

"Finally!" Rose yelled and immediately stepped back. "Now can you please stop pretending to be a sexist asshole?"

"What?"

Rose ignored his question. "You can be an asshole, which would still suck. A regular asshole is better than the disgusting lewd pig you've been portraying thus far!"

"How did you know?"

"Please, you think I couldn't tell that you were checking out Dimitri the entire time we were sparring?"

Dunn looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh don't be like that, anyone in their right mind would stare at Dimitri. The man's build like an adonis".

"That's not, I'm not, I mean", he took a deep breath and looked utterly defeated. "When we get back, I'll pack my stuff. Just know that this is very hypocritical of you".

"Wait, what? Why would you pack you stuff? Where are you going?"

"You don't want me to leave?" Dunn asked.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Rose answered with a question.

"Because, I'm gay".

"You're gay?! I didn't realize!" Rose went right to her go-to, making jokes. It worked, because they both laughed. "Look, there's no reason for you to leave. I just wanted you to stop being a tool". Rose ran her hand over her face. "I don't care that you're gay. Neither will anyone else in the apartment".

"Are you sure?" Dunn asked, unsure of himself.

"Absolutely", Rose answered wholeheartedly. "Dunn, have you had problems in the past?" she showed sympathy.

"You know how guardians are", he stated flatly.

"I'm sorry", Rose didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault", Dunn shrugged. "I'd appreciate you not telling anyone about this. If this gets back to HQ, I'm done. They still uphold a don't ask don't tell policy".

"Dunn, I won't tell anyone. I promise. But it's 2018, you shouldn't have to live like this", Rose took his hand in hers, for comfort.

Dunn smiled at the sentiment. "I think this the beginning of a beautiful friendship", he quoted Casablanca.

Rose giggled. "I owe you an apology for outing you like that. I shouldn't have done that. You were driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry. I've always hidden behind being an asshole".

"So let's start over", Rose lent out her hand to shake Dunn's. "Hi, my name is Rose Hathaway".

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Dunn".

They shook hands, smiling.

"Hey", Rose suddenly said, "what did you mean before, about me being hypocritical?"

"Just that you and Dimitri's relationship is just as deep in the closet as I am", he chuckled.

Rose froze. "W-w-w What relationship?" she stammered.

"Oh please", he rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to deny it, it's as clear as day!" When all that answered him were Rose's big doe eyes, he added, "You and the Russian are obviously doing the nasty. Pretending it's difficult to share a room? As if!"

"Wait, why goad Dimitri if you knew we were together?" Rose shrieked.

"Like I said, I've always had to be an asshole. Hitting on someone else's girl? That's just one more way to do that".

Rose let it sink in for a bit. She found herself appreciating Dunn more and more. He knew about her and Dimitri but made no attempt to exploit that knowledge to his own benefit when he thought Rose was outing him or forcing him away.

"And from what I can tell, the princess, Ozera and Castile all know about this", Dunn supplied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mitchel was in on it too".

She took a deep breath. Rose nodded. "Ok. You're right. Dimitri and I are together. But since we're partners, this can't get back to HQ. It'll ruin both our careers and I'll lose Lissa _and_ Dimitri".

Dunn smiled. "I'm wondering who has it worse. Me or you?"

Rose chuckled. "You know you're lucky Dimitri hasn't demolish you yet", she said, "he doesn't stand for disrespecting women".

Dunn shrugged. "Listen, I still don't want anyone back at the apartment to know. I mean I trust you and you're judgement, but I don't know that Ryan won't rat me out", when Dunn saw Rose was about to protest, he added, "And neither do you".

"Ok", Rose nodded. "This stays between us". She held her hand out for them to shake on it.

"As does your relationship with Belikov", Dunn shook back."You want to spar till Dimitri and Ryan get back?"

After Rose turned Dunn's ass to grass twice he said, "I'd pay good money to see _you_ get taken down".

Rose smile wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows, "Dimitri takes me down all the time. But I doubt _that's_ the kind of porn you'll enjoy".

"Bitch", Dunn smiled as he gasped loudly.

Rose laughed out loud.

* * *

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Dunn asked Dimitri in the kitchen.

"I'll let you guys talk", Rose excused herself.

"Thanks, Rosie", Dunn tried a nickname.

Rose smiled. It was a smile Dimitri knew too well and meant bad news. He also knew she hated being called Rosie.

"If you're at all attached to your balls, that'll be the last time you call me Rosie", Rose replied in a sing song voice.

Instead of cringing, Dunn smiled. "Feisty".

Rose smiled back and rolled her eyes, leaving Dunn and Dimitri to talk.

Dimitri didn't care for the whole exchange. Rose and Dunn were acting off and Dimitri didn't like it one bit. "You were saying?" he prompted Dunn.

"Rose Hathaway is an amazing woman", Dunn was still staring at the kitchen door after Rose.

"She is", Dimitri couldn't agree more, but he certainly didn't like that Dunn shared the same sentiment.

Dunn cleared his throat and jumped right into it. "I am insecure about certain things in my life". That statement alone completely disarmed Dimitri. "And I hide it behind the facade of sexist pig. I'm not making excuses, it's just my coping mechanism. Anyway, Rose called me out on it". He took a deep breath. "I know technically I didn't do anything to you, but I realize my behavior has caused tension for the team and the atmosphere in the apartment to be unpleasant. For that I am sorry". Dunn scratched the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit. "I know it may not seem like it, but I am an honorable man. I've apologized to Rose and I wanted you to know that I respect the hell out her. I think she's one of the best guardians I'll ever meet in my lifetime. I hope one day she and I can become great friends".

Dimitri sat in utter silence for a moment. "Thank you for your honesty. I'm glad you apologized to Rose and am looking forward to a change for the better around here". Dimitri sealed the conversation with a firm handshake.

Dimitri escaped the kitchen _and_ Dunn and sought out Rose in their bedroom. He had a suspicion that there was something he wasn't privy to. In that moment, he thought Dunn had feelings for Rose. And if he was being honest with himself, Dimitri didn't know what was worse - Dunn treating Rose like a piece of meat, or Dunn in love with _his_ girlfriend.

"Dunn said he apologized to you", Dimitri said to Rose as the lay in bed.

"He did", Rose confirmed.

"So that's it? He says he's sorry and he and you are buddies now?"

"We had a talk. He's going to stop being an asshole", Rose shrugged.

"I don't trust him".

"You don't have to", Rose answered. "But trust me. And my judgement. Dunn said he was sorry and that he won't act like a dirtbag anymore. And I believe him".

Dimitri arched his eyebrow, "The other day you were ready to kill him, now you're friends. What could he have possibly said to change your opinion of him?"

Rose didn't answer. In all honesty, it wasn't her place to out Dunn. And he asked she not reveal his sexual orientation to anyone.

"Well?" he promoted impatiently.

Rose scoffed. "Why does it bother you so much that I think he might not be such a bad guy?"

"Because he has a crush on you Roza. And I don't think you should lead him on".

Rose laughed. "I promise you Dunn doesn't have a crush on me. What even gave you that idea?".

Dimitri shook his head. "Because I get it now, why he was such a jerk. Up till now he was the little boy in the playground pulling your pigtails. And you called him out, so he's going for a different nice guy tactic now", he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not jealous, are you comrade?" Rose cooed.

Dimitri huffed, "He acted like an animal and he treated you like a piece of meat. What's to be jealous of?"

From the tone of his voice, it was obvious to Rose that Dimitri was jealous.

Rose giggled. "Ya know, you're cute when you're jealous", she smiled. She turned to face him and planted a kiss on his bicep, letting her lips linger for a moment before trailing her mouth up towards Dimitri's shoulder. When she reached his ear, she tugged his lobe between her teeth. Rose whispered huskily, "And sexy as fuck", her breath tickled Dimitri ear and sent shivers down his spine.

Dimitri swiftly rolled Rose onto her back and planted himself on top of her. "Maybe I am a little jealous", he admitted sheepishly. "I don't like the way other men look at you and I especially don't like how other men mistreat you. You deserve better than that". Dimitri press his forehead to Rose's. He leaned all his body weight on her as he laid between her thighs. "I'm in love with you and I want to share that with the world. At least that way, other men will know _why_ I'm beating them up", Dimitri joke.

Rose smiled, "I love you, Dimitri". She pressed her palm to his cheek. "I'm yours".

Dimitri smiled, loving the way Rose always knew what to say to him. Knowing she'd alway be his, that she _wanted_ to be his, brought his inner caveman unbridled joy. "Mine".

Hearing Dimitri call her his stirred things in Rose. Very un-feminist things. She loved the notion that she was his. She loved that he was greedy when it came to her. Just as greedy as she was when it came to him.

Rose kissed Dimitri, slow and simmering. She felt Dimitri harden against her thigh, which was good because she was wet beyond belief. Rose let her hand slide down Dimitri's back, all the way to his ass. She wanted to feel Dimitri in her. And there was nowhere Dimitri wanted to be more.

While Dimitri was stripping off his boxers, Rose threw off her tee shirt, then Dimitri "helped" her out of her panties. He dove in before Rose even had a chance to gasp.

Dimitri usually started more gently, but Rose welcomed his roughness eagerly. She panted and moaned as Dimitri plowed into her. She fisted his hair tightly with one hand as the fingernails of her other hand ran down his back leaving their mark.

Dimitri held her tightly, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips, her shoulders, her thighs, anywhere he could get a grip on to thrust harder.

Rose met every one of his thrust with a thrust of her own. She had a leg wrapped firmly around his hip, her heel digging into his cheek as Dimitri moved in and out of her.

Dimitri pumped harder and faster. He was completely losing control. Which was something he never wanted to do with Rose. She was still fairly new to sex and he didn't want to do anything her body might not have been ready for. But Rose's reactions just egged him on when she begged for more, begged for him to go harder, faster, deeper.

"Fuck", Rose mewled as the released pulsed through her body. Her walls clenched around him so hard, Dimitri came right along with her. When he spilled and pulsated inside of her, it only prolonged Rose's pleasure.

Dimitri finally managed to roll off of Rose and she took big, deep, almost panicked breaths.

"Roza? Are you alright?" Dimitri was even more alarmed when he saw the tears leak out of Rose's eyes. When there was no answer, he gently cupped her cheek and wiped a tear with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong, baby?", he was starting to worry that he'd seriously hurt Rose.

She shook her head. "Nothing", Rose breathed. When her breathing calmed a bit she laughed.

Now Dimitri was afraid she'd go into hysteria.

"You've been holding back on me comrade", Rose finally spoke.

"So you're not hurt?"

"Hurt?! Dimitri, that was amazing", she tried not to, but Rose slurred. She was just barely hanging on to consciences. Her presence of mind was too far gone to even try to explain she climaxed so hard it literally made her cry.

She was already drifting asleep, her head cradled on Dimitri's chest, his arms wrapped around her, despite them both being sweaty as hell. Dimitri's low chuckle resonated through her entire body. She was vaguely aware he kissed the top of her head and bid her good night.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hello my lovelies!_

 _So this story is almost done. I think I have one more chapter in me!_

 _In the beginning, when I thought this thing up, the plot was supposed to end when Lissa found out about Rose and Dimitri, meaning technically I had no plans for what happens after chapter 13… But everyone wanted to see what it would be like with the new guardians, and I figured I might as well let the gang finish their semester. So the story is kinda like a year in the life of._

 _As for what I've been up to lately, let's see. Found a new job, quit my old job and gave them notice, was begged to stay for another week and agreed (even though I didn't owe it to them), and right now am at home instead of my last days in the office, because yesterday some lady didn't break and rammed her car into mine from behind. Luckily, no major damage, but my back hurts like a bitch!_

 _No worries, I lived to tell the tale and finish this story!_

 _Other than that, I've resolved to watching old videos of The Joy of Painting, there's just something very calming about Bob Ross!_

 _Till next time, I've been kooki!_

 _Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!_

 _Your neighborhood friendly reviews whore,_

 _PK_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:_

 _Hello boys and girls!_

 _I'm guessing you guys were wondering where the fuck this tubby bitch has been holed up._

 _To answer, nowhere._

 _I started a new job, still getting used to the new office, new people and the hours. But it's all good!_

 _In my last author's note, I wrote that I really didn't know where to take Guarding Partners next. That is still true. In my mind the story is done. And thus my mind went on to other storylines._

 _I tried writing something in another fandom. I really didn't like they way it was coming together, so I put it aside for now._

 _Then I started writing something else Romitri. It was supposed to be a one shot, a small pallet cleanser for me, so I could get back to work on Guarding Partners. That one shot had turned into a monstrosity which I will be posting in my Romitri shorts once it's done (or as a stand alone story, depending on how much further this thing will blow up). And there's still more Romitri ideas swimming around in my head!_

 _But, I can_ ** _not_** _leave a story without an actual ending. This story need to be whole to be real. I won't leave Rose and Dimitri (or my readers) hanging. All of us need the closure. So without further ado, here is the last chapter of Guarding Partners._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Thanks to the new schedule, most of the guardians had a lot of spare time on their hands. For Rose, Dimitri and Eddie, it was some much needed down time. They hadn't enjoyed this much freedom since they were at court on Christmas. Eddie and Rose thanked their lucky stars since now they had actual time to study for finals.

Sunday morning rolled around again and with it came family meal time. The gang congregated around the table that was overflowing with pastries, pancakes and waffles, juice, bacon and eggs. It was one of the last family meals they'd have since in a few weeks, when finals were over, they were all going to court for summer vacation.

"I got a call from the queens office last night", Lissa started as everyone was chowing down. "There's an apartment that's going to be made available down the hall, with 3 bedrooms and two baths. I was asked if we'd like to utilize it and continue living here, or if we'd rather move to a large house".

"What kind of house are we talking about here?" Rose asked, thinking if it was large enough, it might provide them all with some much needed space and privacy.

"That's the catch", Lissa answered. "The house is big and closer to campus, but it's an old sorority house, meaning it's right in greek central, noisy as hell, especially on weekends. And since it's a bigger more central location, they're going to station even more guardians with us should we choose to move there".

"I think we should stay here", Christian said. "We already have a routine here. Plus adding more guardians to us is wasteful, we're only two moroi and already have 6 highly trained guardians. There are others in much greater need than we are".

"I tend to agree with sparky", Rose input.

Dimitri nodded.

"Eddie? Guys?" Lissa asked the rest of the occupants that remained quiet.

"I think it's less logistics for us to stay here and much less of a hassle to move half of us down the hall than to move all of us anywhere else", Ryan put in his two cents.

"Agreed", Mitchel add, "we just need to figure out who's moving into the other apartment and who's staying here".

"Great. Then it's settled", Lissa said gleefully. "I'll get in touch and let them know we're staying here".

They continued their breakfast, cheerful as can be. Conversation flowed, as did the o.j. and coffee. Over the past few weeks an easy and fun atmosphere had formed in the apartment. To make the newcomers feel welcome, Lissa wanted them all to partake in bonding activities. Sometimes it was just the girls, sometimes just the guys. Lissa urged Rose to spend some time alone with Guardian Mitchel since they hardly knew each other. Though Rose was hesitant as first, she didn't even know Mitchel's first name, turns out, they had a lot in common and they share a witty and snarky sense of humor.

Rose tried to encourage Benji to come out to the rest of the house residents. She was only able to convince him he could confide in Mitchel. Of all the apartment dwellers, Mitchel and Benji had the least interaction, yet Benji felt like he could open up to her.

Rose hoped Benji would slowly trust the rest of them. Especially since she'd already told Dimitri…

It was Lissa and Ryan's turn to clear off the table and do the washing, while everyone else was debating what they should watch for movie night. As he was scrubbing and she was wiping, Lissa suddenly said, "Ryan, I just realized we don't know your first name!"

"Yes you do", he answered.

"No", Benji jumped in. "I don't even know your first name".

"It's Ryan", Ryan answered.

"Then what's your last name?", Christian asked confused.

"It's Ryan", Ryan answered.

"Then what's your first name?", Benji asked, even more confused than before.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, obviously he was the only one to have read Ryan's file. This loop they were playing of 'what's his name' got real old real fast, and Dimitri wanted to put them out of his misery. "His first name is Ryan and his last name is Ryan", he stated, somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"Your name's Ryan Ryan?" Rose asked, shocked.

"What can I say? The people who named me weren't very creative", Ryan shrugged.

"Are you kidding?! That's awesome!" Eddie piped up.

"It's like a super hero name, or a rock star name", Benji added as Rose nodded along.

Not everyone noticed Ryan's aversion as he said 'the people who named me'.

"So, who came up with it?" Eddie asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure", Ryan shrugged. "I was raised in a dhampir orphanage till I was old enough to be sent to an academy. They told me the groundskeeper found me in a bassinet just outside the wards. They said he named me Ryan, but I don't remember him at all. He raised me as his for a few months before he died and I was handed over to the orphanage where he worked. Nobody every really told me whose gem it was to add the other Ryan".

The room went quiet. It was an odd story if ever there was one. But Ryan carried on as if what he'd just told them was completely normal. He didn't want anyone's pity. He was fairly sure all the dhampirs in the room didn't know at least one of their biological parents. Now that he'd shared that bit of personal yet horrifying information, he felt free. And they all felt a little closer to him. Till that point he'd always been the odd man out, never quite connecting with any of the others.

"Hey, Ryan", Rose called out towards him, "You're the tiebreaker. Are we watching 'Howard the Duck' or 'Kissing Booth'?"

Ryan, burst out laughing. "Why the hell are those the only 2 options?! In what world could they even be tied?!"

Everyone else burst out laughing. They ended up watching 'Kissing Booth' later that night, because apparently Benji has this thing about ducks.

* * *

Other than the mass doses of study time for Rose and Eddie, the new schedule also allotted Dimitri free time to go surprise Rose on campus and whisk her away to lunch. He'd already talked to Lissa and knew when he could kidnap Rose after her final exam. He also knew that Rose needed a break. She had been studying non stop. He was sure she was going to ace her finals and she deserved an afternoon off to let loose and enjoy the warm and sunny weather, before packing up and leaving for court in 2 days time.

Just outside the quad, Dimitri leaned against the motorcycle he had rented for the occasion and waited for Lissa to steer Rose towards him. He was not expecting to run into Danny, who Rose still called James.

"Dimitri, right?" Danny asked tentatively, with an outstretch hand.

"Yes", Dimitri shook his hand. "Danny?"

Danny nodded, "Um, I just you should know, some guys are bothering Rose on the other side of the quad", he pointed somewhere that was rather distant.

There didn't seem to be an altercation. But they were quite far off. "Rose can handle herself", Dimitri's jaw clenched again at the society they lived in where Rose needed to handle herself instead of predators being put on a leash.

"Right", Danny answered slowly.

"If you think she's in trouble, why didn't you stick around to help her?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow. There was no accusation in his tone, but Danny felt like a coward all the same.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Rose said she was fine. That she didn't need or want my help. She sent me away".

Dimitri could tell Danny more than likely felt humiliated. He could've walked away without telling Dimitri a thing, but he didn't. That was his saving grace in Dimitri's eyes.

"I'd better go before those boys do something stupid and Rose destroys them", Dimitri muttered and heaved off the bike.

Dimitri speedily walked to where Danny had pointed. When he spotted Rose, his pace increased. She hadn't noticed him yet. Which was good, he didn't want to overstep. And she really could handle herself. Especially with humans.

Dimitri saw Lissa standing to the side with another girl he'd never met before. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Those guys were bothering Alice", Lissa motioned to the girl beside her, "and Rose stepped in", she gestured to Rose and the two boys she was talking to.

It _did_ seem like talking, till he heard what was being said.

To answer his raised eyebrow, Lissa added, "This has been going on for a while. Those guys are being lewd and disgusting. And Rose is just standing there taking it".

"She's not standing there taking it", Dimitri corrected. "She's waiting for them to make a move, so that everyone here", he directed their attention to the crowd that assembled equipped with smartphones all set on record, "can see that she was not the first one to strike, she was just defending herself. As soon as one of them lays a finger on her, she'll pounce". Dimitri was calm as he explained the situation. But he was not pleased, not by a long shot.

Lissa hadn't thought of that, it was actually quite brilliant. It saddened her that she was no longer the person that knew Rose better than anyone else. That's the way these things go, she supposed and idly wondered who knew _her_ better, Christian or Rose.

"Well, aren't you going to do something to stop this?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

He shook his head. "Guys like them need to be taught a lesson by women who don't take crap from anyone. Besides, if I intervene now, Rose will kick _my_ ass".

That was the moment Thing1 made a grab for Rose's ass. She could have easily evaded, but she needed his hand to make contact with her, before she allowed her hand to make contact with his face.

A collective gasp sounded as the smack Thing1 laid on Rose's bottom resonated through the air. Thing1 and Thing2 laughed.

Dimitri gritted his teeth, holding himself back against his most basic instinct to protect Rose. But his head knew better - Rose was not a damsel in distress. And this was not to the time to intervene.

And Rose. Rose smiled at the two dip-shits. "Thank you", she murmured before she went wolverine on them.

Rose grabbed Thing1's hand, which was still on her ass, and twisted it into an unnatural angle. At the same time she kicked Thing2 in the gut. Once he keeled over, Rose flipped Thing1 onto his back, holding him in place by the lock she had his wrist in. Thing2 got to his feet and in an extreme cowardice move, he tried to sucker punch Rose in the face. Rose caught his fist in the palm of her hand. Thing2 was in attack mode and threw another hit while Rose was still holding his fist. Rose let go of Thing1's arm in order to catch Thing2's second fist.

Rose had an iron grip on both both Thing2's hands. He was beyond flustered and went straight to scared shitless mode. Rose didn't have the patience to see what he'd try next. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the face. Thing2 fell to the grass, unconscious.

Thing1 made a run for it while Rose was otherwise occupied. But she was much much faster than he was. Plus, she wasn't disoriented from being thrown around like a rag doll. He managed to get 20 feet away when Rose dropped him to the ground with a swift kick to the back of his knees. She dragged him by the hair to where Thing2 was stirring awake.

Rose lightly smacked Thing2 in the face, to make him come to faster. Now that she had Thing1 and Thing2's undivided attention, Rose whispered, "This is what happens when you mistreat others. There is a price to pay for disrespecting woman". All the while she had a finger jabbed into a pressure point beneath each of their collarbones. They were writhing in pain.

Dimitri thought it best to step in now. Though she seemed in control, Dimitri was afraid she may have been under the influence of spirit darkness. "Rose", he said gently, "if you kill them, they learn nothing". He made sure only she and the two asshole she was pinning down heard him.

Rose never removed her eyes from her opponents. "You get to keep your wicked lives. For now. But if I ever hear about either of you bothering anyone ever again", Rose leaned in closer making sure no one would hear, "no one will ever find your bodies".

It was an empty threat, Rose was not a killer. But Thing1 and Thing2 didn't know that.  
Alice was delighted at the turn of events. She got on the grass beside them, dramatically struck her palm against the grass 3 times, counting loudly, "1!…2!…3! Winner!"

Rose hopped to her feet and only then noticed the cheering crowd. Alice grabbed her arm and hoisted it into the air declaring Rose the victor. She took a bow. Dimitri chuckled. Rose continued bowing dramatically until her audience dispersed. After thanking her profusely, Alice too went her way, followed by Lissa and Dunn who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Are you done?" Dimitri smirked.

Her attention was on Dimitri. "What's up, comrade?", she sounded suspiciously like Bugs Bunny.

"I came to surprise you for lunch", he answered, "I didn't know you already had plans", he referred to the can of whoop ass Rose just opened.

Rose was heartened. "You came to take me to lunch?" Now she understood that Dunn was there to fill in for her guarding Lissa. She melted into his embrace. When Dimitri nodded, Rose said, "Let's get out of here".

Ever the gentleman, Dimitri grabbed her book bag from the ground and lead Rose to the bike.

When she saw the bike, Rose gasped. "Where have you been hiding this monster?" The motorcycle was huge. It was a cruiser with room to fit 2 quite comfortably.

"I rented it for the day", Dimitri smiled at Rose's excitement.

"Is it a Harley Davidson?"

"Kawasaki, actually. It's a Vulcan".

"A vulcan?" Rose's eyes widened. "Like Spock?" she chuckled.

"Yes, Roza, like Spock".

Dimitri placed a helmet on Rose's head and kissed her before securing the chin strap. He handed her a jacket. He got on the bike and let Rose climb on after him. She clung to him as they drove down the road.

It was a beautiful day and pretty quickly Dimitri got to roads that were less traveled. They stopped by a small diner, where Dimitri had ordered a picnic basket to go. They continued on a scenic route, as they drove through Hellertown Reservoir Park.

Rose couldn't get enough of the closeness she and Dimitri shared as they rode together. But she was grateful they had arrived at their destination at last as Dimitri parked on a secluded patch of grass, which Rose wasn't entirely sure was a legal parking area. Once again, Rose was in awe of the view as they were overlooking what was no doubt the reservoir.

"This place is beautiful, Dimitri. How did you find it?".

He laid down a blanket, shrugged off his duster and toed off his boots before answering from where he had sprawled out. "I actually overheard a neighbor mention this place".

That shocked Rose even more. "You know our neighbors?!"

Dimitri laughed and opened his arms for Rose to join him. Rose too stripped off her jacket and shoes. She laid beside Dimitri, engulfed by him immediately. Everything was serene and quiet until Rose's stomach growled and Dimitri burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault you haven't fed me yet, comrade!" Rose defended in good nature.

Dimitri spread out the contents of the picnic basket. When he pulled out a bottle of wine, Rose asked "What's the occasion?".

"Can't a guy just open a bottle of wine with his girl?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

Rose smiled, secretly loving it when he referred to her as _his_ girl. Her smile morphed into panic as a haunting thought popped into her head. "You're not going to do anything crazy, like propose or something, right?"

Dimitri chortled. "No Roza!"

Rose was relieved, happy in the knowledge that even _he_ wasn't that crazy.

"We've never had a first date", Dimitri bit his lip.

The comment seemed out of the blue till Rose realized _this_ was their first date. And Rose's heart melted. She cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

They ate and drank and laughed and cuddled. Rose played music from her phone. It was an oldies playlist. Not old like the eighties. Real oldies. Like the sixties.

They laid on the blanket. Rose's head on Dimitri's chest. She traced lazy patterns over his sternum while he ran his hand thru her hair. Everything was perfect. "A girl could get used to this", she kissed his pec.

"Good", Dimitri answered. "You deserve nothing less".

They were both well aware of how dangerous their conversation was getting. Yes, they were set in the notion that they cold make their relationship work, but as long as they were "in the closet", they'd never be in a position where Dimitri could give Rose anything her heart desired and vice versa. For now, that would have to do.

"Thank you for this, Dimitri".

Dimitri kissed the crown of her head. "You're welcome".

"I have another surprise for you, Roza", Dimitri peeked Rose's interest. He told her about a 3 day get away he set up for them in cabin he rented outside court. He made all the arrangements regarding their time off with HQ, replacements as Lissa's guardians which were Sarah and Benji, and Lissa promised to stay put for the duration.

Rose was ecstatic. "I can't believe you did that!" She wasn't even mad that She wasn't going to be with Lissa for a few days. She'd be safe in the wards and Rose trusted Mitchel and Dunn completely. "Three days alone in the woods with my man?!" Rose bit her lip thinking of how hoarse she'd be when they returned to court.

Elvis Presley started playing "Can't help falling in love" on Rose's phone. In a grand romantic gesture, Dimitri pulled them to their feet. He wrapped Rose's arms around his neck and placed his hands on the small of her back. They swayed to the sound of the King's deep velvety voice.

Dimitri cupped Rose's cheek and stared deep into her eyes as he sang along. _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you"._

Rose leaned up on her tip toes and pulled Dimitri down to her. Their lips met in a kiss so loving you could write a song about it. Dimitri pulled Rose so close that her feet lifted off the ground. Instinctively, Rose wrapped her legs around him and Dimitri slowly sat down with her in his lap. By now, "Unchained Melody" started to play and with it a hungery, fiery passion ignited in the lovers.

They still had hours of daylight before they need to head back to the apartment and they took their time. There wasn't any need to rush. They made love, wrapped in the blanket Dimitri brought. Dimitri worshiped Rose's body, much the same way she worshipped his.

Rose and Dimitri weren't supposed to fall for each other. In their world, it was every kind of wrong. But how could they not? They were perfect together in every way, fitting together like 2 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Falling in love was inevitable. Fighting it was foolish, as the fight was doomed from the get go. Rose and Dimitri belonged together. No one and nothing could come between them.

As they laid together, cradled in the blanket, with Dimitri's head nestled in the crook of her neck, Rose said, "I love you, Dimitri. So so much".

Dimitri leaned up on his elbow and looked down into her beautiful soulful eyes. The smile that spread across his face could have lit up the whole world. "I love you, Roza", he sealed with a kiss.

They had gone through so much to be together. They knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy, but they would make it work. They loved each other enough to _always_ make it work.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _So that was it!_

 _I hope you liked it! To date, this story (of all my stories) has had the highest average reviews to chapters ratio. And it didn't start out that way. Needless to say that has made me extremely pleased (understatement)._

 _Other than closing the school year, I was trying to bring all the characters together as a unit and also give a little more Romitri wrapped up nicely in a bow. Hope I hit the mark!_

 _I want to thank all the reviewers, followers, favoriters and readers!_

 _I certainly don't take credit for everything, the characters and the perfect world of VA belongs to Richelle Mead. There's just something about Rose and Dimitri that's addictive. I certainly can't get enough of them._

 _Don't forget to leave a last review or favorite. And hey, if you liked it, tell a friend (just kidding LOL)._

 _Stay gold,_

 _Kooki_


End file.
